The Wrong Daddy
by Jung Eunhee
Summary: D.O hamil. EXO heboh. Namun sayangnya, hubungannya dengan Kai malah berakhir. Apa alasannya? [CHANKAISOO] [KAISOO], [CHANSOO], YAOI! MPREG! CANON! DLDR! BL! [SEQUEL IS UP!]
1. Prolog

Title : The Wrong Daddy

Pairing : Kai D.O [Kaisoo OTP]

Genre : Comedy, Family

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Kaisoo is belong to each other & SM Entertaintment, but **THE STORY IS BELONG TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : D.O hamil. EXO heboh. Namun sayangnya, hubungannya dengan Kai malah berkahir. Apa alasannya? [CHANKAISOO] [KAISOO], [CHANSOO], YAOI! MPREG! CANON! DLDR!

WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN, GAJE, OOC.

Annyeonghasaeyo… :)

Jung Eunhee is back!

.

.

.

.

.

**HERE WE GO!**

**[PROLOG]**

**ENJOY!**

.

.

.

.

[EXO'S DORM]

Kai menatap D.O dengan pandangan heran karena tingkah D.O yang mendadak aneh pagi itu.

"Chagiya, wae geurae, eoh?" Kai memegang kedua lengan D.O agar namja mungil itu bisa berhenti mondar-mandir di hadapannya.

"Jongin-ah.." D.O menatap Kai sesaat lalu membuang mukanya ke arah lain dengan wajah murung

"Hmm?" Kai menatap D.O dengan tatapan lembutnya, sambil mengecup dahi kekasih mungilnya itu dengan sayang, sedangkan D.O hanya menundukan kepalanya masih dengan ekspresi muramnya

"A—aku… Aku hamil, Jongin-ah." Ucap D.O pelan tanpa berani mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Kai

"MWOYA?! HAMIL?" pekik Jongin dengan wajah _shock_

"…" Kyungsoo mengganggukan kepalanya pelan

"Siapa yang hamil?" beberapa member lain masuk ke dalam kamar Kaisoo dan merusuh

"Tapi itu mustahil! Kau itu namja, Soo-ya!" seru Kai tak percaya

"Jadi D.O hamil?" ucap Tao dengan ekspresi yang tak mampu dideskripsikan

"APA? D.O HAMIL?" seru yang lain

8 member lain benar-benar ricuh, namun Kai dan D.O masih dalam posisi yang sama, seolah tak terganggu dengan kericuhan yang dibuat oleh teman-temannya.

"Kau pasti bercanda, eoh? Apa saat ini April Mop? Mau memberi kejutan, huh?" Kai terlihat seperti orang kesetanan yang tak sanggup menerima kenyataan

"Aku serius, Kai! Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi aku benar-benar hamil!" seru D.O dengan mata berkaca-kaca  
>"A—aku… Aku bingung…" Kai melepaskan cengekeramannya dari lengan D.O lalu menatap ke lantai dengan tatapan kosong<p>

"OH TUHAN! D.O BENAR-BENAR HAMIL!" pekik member lainnya yang seolah sedang menjadi penonton drama antara Kai dan D.O

"Ta—tapi Kai… Sebenarnya…"

"…?" Kai mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap D.O dengan tatapan penuh selidik

"Sebenarnya ini bukan anakmu, tapi anak Chanyeol…" suara D.O mendadak hilang ketika menyebutkan sebuah nama

.

.

.

.

.

"APA?! ANAKKU?" pekikan suara _bass_ langsung menggelegar di seluruh dorm

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue~! 

Masih prolog.

Terinspirasi dari mimpi absurd Jung Eunhee.

Kelanjutan sesuai dengan sambutan.

Kalau sambutan gak sesuai harapan, terpaksa gak dilanjut, atau mungkin lanjutan bakal lama banget.

So, buat yang KEPO, REVIEW PLEASE?

XOXO


	2. Chapter 1

Title : The Wrong Daddy

Pairing : Kai D.O [Kaisoo OTP]

Genre : Comedy, Family

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Kaisoo is belong to each other & SM Entertaintment, but **THE STORY IS BELONG TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : D.O hamil. EXO heboh. Namun sayangnya, hubungannya dengan Kai malah berkahir. Apa alasannya? [CHANKAISOO] [KAISOO], [CHANSOO], YAOI! MPREG! CANON! DLDR!

_**WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN, GAJE, OOC.**_

_**GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

_**ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

.

.

.

.

.

**HERE WE GO!**

**[CHAPTER 1]**

**ENJOY!**

.

.

.

.

[HOSPITAL]

D.O melangkah pelan di koridor rumah sakit yang ia datangi. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, namun baru saat ini ia menyempatkan diri untuk memeriksakan dirinya ke rumah sakit. Kali ini ia tidak ditemani siapapun dan memilih untuk berobat sendirian. Ia tak ingin member yang lain khawatir, apalagi Kai, kekasihnya. Ia hanya ingin memeriksakan diri ke dokter, mendapatkan obat dan segera sembuh agar member lainnya tidak khawatir padanya.

Setelah melakukan serangkaian tes dan menjawab pertanyaan dokter tentang gejala yang dideritanya, D.O tak tahan lagi untuk segera mengetahui apa penyakit yang ia derita.

"Uisanim, sebenarnya aku sakit apa?" tanya D.O dengan nada penasara

"Saya tidak begitu yakin, namun memang ada sedikit keanehan." Ucap yeoja paruh baya berprofesi dokter itu dengan nada misterius

"Ne? Apa saya sakit parah, uisanim?" firasat D.O mulai tak enak

"Animnida. Hanya saja hal ini tak lazim terjadi, apalagi pada namja sepertimu."

"…" D.O terdiam

Tiba-tiba seorang perawat masuk dan menyerahkan sebuah dokumen pada dokter tadi.

"OMONA!" dokter itu terkejut ketika membaca hasil tes kesehatan D.O

"Wae geuraeseyo, uisanim?" D.O melemas. Ia sungguh yakin sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi padanya

"Anda hamil, Kyungsoo-ssi. Chukhahamnida." Wajah dokter tadi sebenarnya shock, namun ia tetap mengucapkan selamat pada D.O

"MWOYA? UISANIM! KAU BERCANDA?" mata bulat D.O terlihat sudah hampir keluar

Demi kulit hitam milik Kai, D.O sama sekali tidak akan percaya dengan perkataan dokter yang kini sedang ketakutan melihat wajah _shock_ milik D.O.

"Ba—baiklah… Jika anda tidak percaya, kita bisa melihatnya dengan USG."

Dokter itu menuntun D.O menuju ranjang periksa, lalu membaringkannya di sana. Ia menyingkap sedikit kaus hitam yang dipakai D.O, menampakan perut putih milik D.O. Ia mendorong alat USG agar lebih dekat dengan ranjang periksa, lalu mengoleskan suatu gel bening ke perut D.O

"Omo! Janinnya terlihat sangat nyaman di dalam sini." Dokter itu memutar-mutar alat USG yang ia pegang di perut D.O

"…" D.O hanya diam sambil memperhatikan layar USG yang menampakan sosok mungil di dalam perutnya

"Kyungsoo-ssi, apakah anda pernah berhubungan seks dengan namja?" tanya dokter itu hati-hati

"…" D.O tidak menjawab

"Kyungsoo-ssi?"

"Ne." jawabnya singkat

"Apa anda ingat kapan terakhir kali anda berhubungan seks?"

"…" D.O menggeleng pelan

Dokter tadi tersenyum, lalu mencetakkan hasil USG milik D.O. Ia membersihkan perut D.O dari sisa gel yang ada dengan tissue dan membantu D.O untuk bangun dari ranjang periksa.

"Dari hasil tes, usia janin sudah memasuki minggu ke 6. Anda harus menjaga pola makan dan mengurangi aktifitas yang berat. Meskipun kandungan anda sehat, namun anda harus tetap berhati-hat. Sebaiknya anda juga mulai mengkonsumsi susu kehamilan agar nutrisi janin anda tetap terjaga."

"Uisanim… Ini.. Ini hanya mimpi kan? A—aku namja! Aku tidak mungkin hamil!" D.O hanya duduk lemas dengan tatapan kosong

"Kyungsoo-ssi, saya juga tidak mampu menjelaskannya secara medis. Yang jelas, memang ada rahim di tubuh anda dan saat ini sudah ada janin yang hidup disana. Sebaiknya anda segera memberitahu keluarga anda dan mungkin pasangan anda mengenai hal ini. Kejadian ini mungkin memang berat dan sulit dipercaya. Namun tak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini." dokter itu memberi saran sambil mengelus tangan D.O yang terasa dingin

D.O terdiam sejenak untuk mencerna perkataan dokter tadi. Dalam hatinya, ia setuju dengan perkataan dokter itu, namun di sisi lain, ia masih sangat berat untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya—yang seorang namja—bisa hamil seperti yeoja. Terlebih dia merupakan seorang artis yang saat ini sedang dalam masa keemasan. Terbayang wajah Kai yang mungkin akan kecewa padanya apabila ia memberitahu berita ini. Namun ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah ketika mengingat Chanyeol.

"Aniya. Aku tidak mungkin memberitahu ayah dari anak ini." Wajah D.O bertambah muram

"Eh? Wae?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa ayahnya." Ucap D.O pelan

"NE…?!" dokter itu terkejut dengan jawaban yang diberikan D.O

"A—Aku hanya tidak ingat!" elak D.O

"Mungkin anda bisa mengingat-ingatnya lagi, mungkin orang yang terakhir kali berhubungan seks dengan anda?" dokter itu menatap D.O penuh harap

Lagi-lagi D.O terdiam. Ia mulai mengingat-ingat kembali kapan terakhir kali ia berhubungan seks dengan Kai—dan juga Chanyeol. Dan kini ia mulai yakin pada salah satu nama dari kedua namja berstatus seme tersebut.

"Chanyeol." Ucap D.O dengan wajah muramnya

"Ne?"

"Orang itu. Chanyeol." Wajah D.O saat ini terlihat putus asa

"Park Chanyeol..?" dokter itu memastikan

"…" D.O menganggukan kepalanya

Dan untuk pertama kalinya—setelah sekian lama—, D.O benar-benar menyesali perselingkuhannya dengan Chanyeol di belakang Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[EXO'S DORM]

Kai menatap D.O dengan pandangan heran karena tingkah D.O yang mendadak aneh pagi itu. Sebenarnya sudah sejak kemarin sore tingkah D.O berubah. Namja mungil itu seolah-olah menghindari Kai dan menyibukan diri dengan yang lain. Kai yang memang pada dasarnya tidak suka memaksa, akhirnya membiarkan kekasih mungilnya itu bersama dengan yang lain. Namun sepertinya Kai sudah gatal ingin cepat-cepat menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi pada si mungil.

"Chagiya, wae geurae, eoh?" Kai memegang kedua lengan D.O agar namja mungil itu bisa berhenti mondar-mandir di hadapannya.

"Jongin-ah.." D.O menatap Kai sesaat lalu membuang mukanya ke arah lain dengan wajah murung

"Hmm?" Kai menatap D.O dengan tatapan lembutnya, sambil mengecup dahi kekasih mungilnya itu dengan sayang, sedangkan D.O hanya menundukan kepalanya masih dengan ekspresi muramnya

"A—aku… Aku hamil, Jongin-ah." Ucap D.O pelan tanpa berani mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Kai

"MWOYA?! HAMIL?" pekik Jongin dengan wajah _shock_

"…" Kyungsoo mengganggukan kepalanya pelan

"Siapa yang hamil?" beberapa member lain masuk ke dalam kamar Kaisoo dan mulai merusuh

"Tapi itu mustahil! Kau itu namja, Soo-ya!" seru Kai tak percaya

"Jadi D.O hamil?" ucap Tao dengan ekspresi yang tak mampu dideskripsikan

"APA? D.O HAMIL?" seru yang lain

8 member lain kini benar-benar ricuh, namun Kai dan D.O masih dalam posisi yang sama, seolah tak terganggu dengan kericuhan yang dibuat oleh teman-temannya.

"Kau pasti bercanda, eoh? Apa saat ini April Mop? Mau memberi kejutan, huh?" Kai terlihat seperti orang kesetanan yang tak sanggup menerima kenyataan

"Aku serius, Kai! Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi aku benar-benar hamil!" seru D.O dengan mata berkaca-kaca  
>"A—aku… Aku bingung…" Kai melepaskan cengekeramannya dari lengan D.O lalu menatap ke lantai dengan tatapan kosong<p>

"OH TUHAN! D.O BENAR-BENAR HAMIL!" pekik member lainnya yang seolah sedang menjadi penonton drama antara Kai dan D.O

"Ta—tapi Kai… Sebenarnya…"

"…?" Kai mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap D.O dengan tatapan penuh selidik

"Sebenarnya ini bukan anakmu, tapi anak Chanyeol…" suara D.O mendadak hilang ketika menyebutkan sebuah nama

.

.

.

.

.

"APA?! ANAKKU?" pekikan suara _bass_ langsung menggelegar di seluruh dorm

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Soo-ya! Apa maksudmu? Kenapa bisa anak itu adalah anak Chanyeol hyung, eoh?" jerit Kai

"… Na…" D.O tak sanggup menjelaskan apapun

"Ck….. Aku menyerah…" Kai langsung meninggalkan mereka di kamar

"Kai…" D.O kini hampir menangis

"D.O-ya… Apa kau benar-benar hamil? Anak Chanyeol?" Suho langsung mendekati D.O dan memberinya pelukan hangat

D.O hanya diam sambil menahan tangis, sedangkan member lainnya berhamburan mendekati D.O dan juga mengejar Kai. Chanyeol sendiri hanya terpaku di depan pintu tanpa beranjak kemanapun. Tak jauh dari sana ada Baekhyun yang juga sedang terdiam sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan terluka.

D.O segera menghindar dari yang lain, lalu merebahkan diri di ranjang dan menelungkupkan wajahnya di bantal. Ia menangis.

"D.O-ya…"

"…"

Lay, Suho, Tao dan Xiumin saling berpandangan, lalu menghampiri D.O dan mengelus lembut punggungnya. Tanpa isakan, D.O terus menangis.

"Kai… Mianhae.." bisiknya nyaris tanpa suara

Chanyeol tak mampu berbuat apapun, lalu segera meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai-ya…" Sehun menarik tubuh Kai dengan kasar untuk berbalik menatapnya

"…" wajah Kai benar-benar merah padam karena menahan amarah

"Kai… Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya, namun aku mengerti perasaanmu. Ini pasti sangat berat untukmu. Aku ikut bersedih…" ucap Sehun penuh kepedulian pada sahabatnya itu

"Ini bukan sangat berat, tapi ini gila, Hun-ah! Apakah aku begitu menyedihkan sampai-sampai Kyungsoo berselingkuh, bahkan sampai mengandung anak Chanyeol hyung?"

"Kau harus tabah, Kai. Aku tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa selain ikut bersedih." Kini Chen mendekati duo magnae itu, lalu mengelus pelan punggung Kai.

"Sesungguhnya aku hanya tidak ingin Kyungsoo merasa terkekang sehingga aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kedekatannya dengan siapapun, termasuk Chanyeol hyung. Tapi dengan teganya mereka…. Brengsek!"

Kai mengacak-acak rambutnya, lalu menghela napasnya kasar. Hatinya sungguh sesak dan perih setelah mengetahui kenyataan pahit yang bertubi. Kekasih tercinta—dengan kelamin namja—hamil dengan orang lain. Hatinya hancur karena dikhianati oleh dua orang yang ia percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah…" panggil Baekhyun lembut

"…" Chanyeol tak membalas panggilan Baekhyun

Chanyeol kini berdiri di depan jendela besar di dormnya sambil melirik keluar. Ia sama sekali tidak menggubris kehadiran Baekhyun yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya sambil menatap wajahnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau dan Kyung—.."

"Kumohon tinggalkan aku sendiri, Baek. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Oleh siapapun. Terlebih dirimu." Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada dingin tanpa memandang Baekhyun sedikit pun

"Mianhae.." Baekhyun sesungguhnya sakit hati, namun ia memilih untuk menuruti perkataan Chanyeol agar segera meninggalkannya

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya kasar sesaat setelah Baekhyun meninggalkannya. Ia sesungguhnya juga bingung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, terlebih kepada D.O yang sedang mengandung anaknya. Ia sadar bahwa ia telah menyakiti Kai—dan juga D.O tentunya. Ia merasa sangat buruk karena telah berani bermain api dengan D.O di belakang Kai.

Chanyeol tertunduk lesu. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu menatap sebuah cincin yang tersemat di jarinya. Ia mengelus cincin bermotif gelombang yang sama dengan milik D.O, lalu mengecupnya pelan.

"Saranghae Kyungsoo-ya… Mianhae…" ucap Chanyeol pelan

.

.

.

.

.

#NEXT DAY

Malam itu, seluruh member EXO kini tengah berkumpul di ruang santai mereka untuk membahas masalah kehamilan D.O.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kujelaskan kepada para manajer tentang masalah ini. Kalian tahu sendiri bahwa saat ini kita sangat-sangat sibuk. Dan melihat situasi serta kondisi manajemen kita yang sedang buruk, aku tidak yakin apakah kita bisa mengambil tindakan untuk D.O atau tidak." Ucapan itu keluar dari bibir Suho, sang leader

"Menurutku, yang terpenting mereka bertiga bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya terlebih dahulu. Kurasa D.O dan Chanyeol harus minta maaf pada Kai." Ucapan Xiumin membuat Jongin sedikit terkejut

Tanpa aba-aba, D.O dan Chanyeol segera mengambil posisi berlutut dihadapan Kai, namun Kai hanya menatap tajam keduanya, lalu mendengus kesal dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan langkah cepat.

"Kai!" seru Tao cepat, ia segera berdiri untuk menyusul Kai namun ditahan oleh Sehun

"Sudahlah Tao, biarkan Kai menenangkan dirinya di luar." Ujar Suho pelan

"Sesungguhnya aku tidak percaya bahwa kalian akan benar-benar selingkuh di belakang Kai seperti ini. Apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Yeol-ah? Kau sangat tega merebut kekasih dongsaeng favoritmu sendiri." Ucap Chen dengan wajah kecewa

"Sudahlah… Kita tidak perlu menghakimi Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo. Yang harus kita ketahui adalah apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya untuk mengatasi masalah ini. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Lay dengan nada lembut

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab. Namun ketika menatap D.O yang sedang tertunduk penuh sesal, ia langsung yakin akan langkah yang akan ia ambil.

"Aku akan bertanggungjawab atas anak ini. Lagipula, ini bayiku bukan? Sedangkan Kai… Aku tidak bisa memaksakan apapun agar ia mau memaafkan semua kesalahanku padanya. Tak ada yang bisa memaksakan maaf dari seseorang. Maka aku akan fokus mengurus Kyungsoo dan juga bayiku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan penuh keyakinan dan percaya diri.

Perkataan Chanyeol membuat member lain terkejut. Namun mereka segera memakluminya. D.O sendiri hanya bisa terdiam sambil menundukan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan langkah gontai.

"Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Lay pada yang lainnya

"Entahlah, mungkin dia ingin pipis." Kata Tao setengah bercanda

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah gontai menuju balkon dorm mereka. Matanya menangkap sesosok namja sedang berjongkok sambil menghisap sepuntung rokok yang terselip di jari-jari tangan kirinya. Baekhyun langsung sadar bahwa sosok itu adalah Kai. Ia cukup terkejut melihat Kai sedang merokok karena selama ini ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat visual EXO-K itu merokok.

"Kai…?" Baekhyun menyapa Kai dengan hati-hati

"…" Kai hanya melirik Baekhyun sekilas, lalu sibuk lagi dengan rokoknya

"Mianhae Kai…. Semua ini karena kesalahanku. Mianhae…" ucap Baekhyun penuh sesal

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, hyung?"

"Chanyeol… Kyungsoo… Seandainya aku tidak menyakiti Chanyeol, pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya pelan, berharap Kai mau memaafkannya

"Hyung… Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa tentang masalah itu. Aku ingin menenangkan diriku. Kumohon jangan ganggu aku saat ini, hyung." Usir Kai sehalus mungkin

"Arasseo… Himnaeyo…" pamit Baekhyun.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Kai hanya melanjutkan kegiatan merokoknya untuk mengurangi stress yang ia rasakan saat ini. Terkadang ia teringat tentang janjinya pada D.O untuk tidak merokok lagi, separah apapun stress yang ia rasakan. D.O memintanya untuk selalu membagi masalah mereka berdua. Namun saat ini, D.O lah yang menjadi sumber masalah itu oleh karena itu, tak ada lagi yang bisa mengurangi stressnya selain merokok.

Pikiran Kai sunguh kacau. Kepala dan hatinya juga sakit ketika menatap ataupun mendengar suara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Ia tak sanggup untuk berdekatan terus-menerus dengan keduanya di dorm. Namun pekerjaan menuntutnya untuk terus bersama-sama. Sekali lagi Kai mendengus kasar, lalu membuang puntung rokoknya yang telah memendek dan memantik sebatang rokok baru lalu mulai merokok lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menuntun D.O menuju kamar mereka. Keduanya memang berada dalam satu kamar yang sama. Aneh memang, karena meskipun Kai dan D.O adalah sepasang kekasih, namun manajer tidak mengijinkan mereka berada di kamar yang sama sehingga Chanyeol-lah yang tidur bersama D.O dalam satu kamar yang sama.

"Chanyeol-ah… Aku takut…" D.O langsung memeluk Chanyeol tepat sesaat setelah Chanyeol menutup pintu

"Apa yang kau takutkan, Soo-ya?" Chanyeol mengelus lembut kepala D.O yang menempel di dada bidangnya

"Aku takut pada eomma... Appa… Manajemen… Fans… Semuanya… Terlebih pada Kai." D.O mengencangkan pelukannya

"Kau tidak perlu takut, Soo… Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, apapun yang terjadi." Chanyeol mengecup pipi tembam D.O dan mengelus wajahnya sambil tersenyum lembut pada D.O

"…." D.O hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sarat kelelahan itu

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur dan besok kita menemui keluargamu untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Arasseo?"

D.O menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju pada perkataan Chanyeol. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol menuntunnya ke ranjang.

"Soo-ya… Apa dia sudah bisa menendang?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah polosnya sambil menatap peurt D.O yang masih rata

"Tentu saja belum. Dia masih sangat kecil." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersipu

"Ah? Geugeoyo?" Chanyeol perlahan membaringkan D.O dan menyelimutinya

"Kau tidak tidur juga?" tanya D.O

"Tentu saja aku juga akan tidur. Sini, aku akan memelukmu." Chanyeol berpindah ke samping D.O dan langsung memeluk D.O

D.O langsung merapat dan meringkuk nyaman di pelukan hangat Chanyeol. Tak butuh waktu yang lama baginya untuk masuk ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya…" suara Kai menyapa D.O yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

"Kai..?" D.O tak percaya bahwa Kai kini sedang memanggilnya

Kai tersenyum manis. Ia terlihat seperti sedang menggenggam sebuah mangga di tangannya. D.O begitu senang karena Kai terlihat sama sekali tidak marah padanya. D.O segera berlari mendekati Kai dan memeluknya erat.

"Kai…" D.O begitu senang menghirup aroma tubuh kekasih yang ia rindukan itu

"…" Kai tidak mengatakan apapun, namun ia melepaskan pelukan D.O dengan perlahan

Kai tetap tersenyum. Ia menarik tangan kanan D.O untuk menengadah seperti akan memberi mangga yang ia pegang. Namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dan merebut mangga itu dari tangan Kai.

"Aku yang akan memberikannya." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah angkuh

Chanyeol pun memberikan buah mangga itu kepada D.O. Kai terdiam membiarkan perbuatan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri kini tersenyum lebar pada D.O.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue~

Mian pendek & absurd.

Untuk chap depan diusahakan bakal lebih panjang.

Makasih buat sambutannya.

Ternyata banyak juga yang tertarik sama FF gaje punyaku ini.

Sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari mimpi absurd yang aku alamin kira2 sebulan yang lalu.

Untuk beberapa Chapter ke depan, mungkin akan lebih banyak Chansoo moment, tapi Kaisoo shipper jangan sedih karena Kaisoo moment juga bakalan tetep ada.

Spoiler : Chanbaek akan ada di ff ini.

REVIEW PLEASE?

XOXO


	3. Chapter 2

Title : The Wrong Daddy

Pairing : Kai D.O [Kaisoo OTP]

Genre : Drama, Family

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Kaisoo is belong to each other & SM Entertaintment, but **THE STORY IS BELONG TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : D.O hamil. EXO heboh. Namun sayangnya, hubungannya dengan Kai malah berakhir. Apa alasannya? [CHANKAISOO] [KAISOO], [CHANSOO], YAOI! MPREG! CANON! DLDR!

_**WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN, GAJE, OOC.**_

_**GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

_**ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

.

.

.

.

.

**HERE WE GO!**

**[CHAPTER 2]**

**ENJOY!**

.

.

.

.

"_Kyungsoo-ya…" suara Kai menyapa D.O yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman._

"_Kai..?" D.O tak percaya bahwa Kai kini sedang memanggilnya_

_ Kai tersenyum manis. Ia terlihat seperti sedang menggenggam sebuah mangga di tangannya. D.O begitu senang karena Kai terlihat sama sekali tidak marah padanya. D.O segera berlari mendekati Kai dan memeluknya erat._

"_Kai…" D.O begitu senang menghirup aroma tubuh kekasih yang ia rindukan itu_

"…" _Kai tidak mengatakan apapun, namun ia melepaskan pelukan D.O dengan perlahan_

_ Kai tetap tersenyum. Ia menarik tangan kanan D.O untuk menengadah seperti akan memberi mangga yang ia pegang. Namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dan merebut mangga itu dari tangan Kai._

"_Aku yang akan memberikannya." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah angkuh_

_ Chanyeol pun memberikan buah mangga itu kepada D.O. Kai terdiam membiarkan perbuatan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri kini tersenyum lebar pada D.O._

.

.

.

.

.

D.O terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Ia sadar bahwa kemarin hanya mimpi. Tak mungkin Kai mau repot-repot memberikannya mangga di situasi seperti ini. Kai jelas masih marah padanya. Mendadak hatinya sakit ketika mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan di belakang Kai. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat, bukan?

D.O memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu membulatkan tekad untuk segera bangun lalu membuatkan sarapan bagi member lainnya. Meskipun sedang dalam keadaan berbadan dua, ia tidak boleh manja dan tetap menjalankan aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Namun begitu ia membuka pintu, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Kai dan Sehun sedang duduk membelakanginya.

Tak biasanya kedua magnae itu sudah bangun pagi-pagi dan hanya duduk diam tanpa membincangkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Luhan hyung…"

"Kyungsoo…"

Keduanya bertatapan lalu saling menghela napasnya dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Luhan hyung tega sekali meninggalkanku seperti ini. Aku merindukannya…" ucap Sehun pelan sambil menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong

"Kyungsoo… Chanyeol hyung… Kalian brengsek!" kini giliran Kai yang berbicara, namun dengan nada lebih keras

D.O tersentak mendengar kata-kata Kai. Hatinya tertohok mendengar kata-kata Kai yang begitu telak ditujukan kepadanya dan Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya nasib kita memang buruk, Kai." Sehun mengelus pelan pundak Kai

"Ne. Majayo.." Kai mengiyakan perkataan Sehun

D.O tersenyum perih, namun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur untuk memasak. Kai dan Sehun pun menyadari keberadaan D.O dan langsung diam. Dalam hati, Kai merasa bersalah karena sudah membentak D.O secara tidak langsung. Kai ingin sekali menyusul D.O dan memeluknya, lalu berkata 'semuanya akan baik-baik saja', namun egonya membuat ia mengurungkan niat itu dan bersikukuh tetap merasa marah pada D.O.

"Kai-ah… Ayo masuk ke kamar." Sehun mengerti bahwa Kai sedang berpikir keras dan berusaha membantu Kai menjauhi D.O untuk sementara waktu.

"Ne." Kai mengangguk pelan, lalu mengikuti langkah Sehun menuju kamar

Pembagian kamar EXO memang sering berubah. Terakhir kali, mereka membagi satu kamar untuk dua orang saja. Kai dengan Sehun, Chen dengan Xiumin, Suho dengan Tao, Lay dengan Baekhyun, serta Chanyeol dan D.O. Sesungguhnya Baekhyun sekamar dengan Luhan, dan Lay bersama manajer. Namun karena Luhan kini memilih bersolo karier, kini Lay pindah sekamar dengan Baekhyun.

Tidak ada pasangan yang sekamar kecuali Xiumin dan Chen. Manajer tidak menginginkan adanya keributan dan bekas-bekas 'aneh' di dalam kamar mengingat jadwal yang sangat padat untuk EXO. Para manajer tidak ingin member EXO melakukan hal-hal yang dapat mengganggu jadwal dan kesibukan mereka. Sedangkan untuk Xiumin dan Chen, manajer tidak mempermasalahkan karena keduanya bisa dipercaya untuk tidak melakukan hal "macam-macam" sehingga mereka dibiarkan satu kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya… kenapa kau ada disini? Mulai saat ini kau sudah tidak boleh memasak lagi di dapur. Sekarang cepat mandi dan bersiap. Kita akan ke rumah orangtuaku dan juga orangtuaku." Chanyeol memeluk D.O yang sedang mencuci beras untuk menanak nasi.

"Ne?" D.O membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu sambil memutar tubuhnya ke belakang untuk memandang Chanyeol

"…" Chanyeol hanya membalas tatapan D.O dengan cengiran lebar

KRAKK! Suara gemeretak gelas yang sengaja dipecahkan mengalihkan perhatian D.O dan Chanyeol. Mereka segera mencari sumber suara dan menemukan Kai yang tengah berjalan cepat meninggalkan dapur. Tak jauh dari sana tergeletaklah sebuah gelas plastik yang sudah retak. D.O segera melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol. Ia sadar bahwa Kai melihat semuanya lalu marah dan meremukkan gelas yang ia pakai tadi. Mendadak D.O merasa bersalah.

"A—aku akan bersiap-siap." D.O segera meninggalkan Chanyeol di dapur

"…" Chanyeol hanya terdiam

Di dalam hati terdalamnya, Chanyeol sesungguhnya juga menyesal dan sangat bersalah pada Kai. Ia sangat ingin meminta maaf pada dongsaeng favoritnya lalu pergi keluar untuk makan bersama, namun

.

.

.

.

.

**[DO FAMILY'S HOUSE]**

Hari menjelang siang. Chanyeol bersama D.O kini telah berada di rumah keluarga Do. Kyungsoo sungguh gugup dan ketakutan. Ayahnya adalah orang yang sangat keras dan dingin. Di dalam benaknya sudah muncul berbagai fantasi tentang apa saja yang mungkin dilakukan ayahnya kepadanya apabila kepala keluarga Do itu tahu tentang apa yang sedang dialami D.O saat ini.

Chanyeol pun tak berbeda dengan D.O. Ia juga gugup dan bingung harus memulai percakapan darimana. Ia takut sekali karena ia juga tahu bahwa appa D.O adalah orang yang dingin.

"Museun iriyo?" suara berat Appa D.O menjadi alarm bagi Chanyeol dan D.O untuk segera mengatakan segalanya. Namun rasa takut juga langsung memenuhi hati mereka.

"Chagiya, wae geuraeyo? Ada apa datang kesini pagi-pagi bersama dengan Chanyeol? Kenapa kalian begitu takut, hmm?" suara lembut dari eomma D.O sedikit mengurangi rasa gugup keduanya

"Kyungsoo-eui bumeonim… Kami berdua datang kesini sebenarnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak

"Apa itu? Jangan katakan kalau kedatangan kalian kesini adalah untuk memberitahu kami bahwa kalian saling jatuh cinta. Aniya?" selidik Appa D.O dengan tatapan tajamnya

"Ne, abeoji.." ucap Chanyeol sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Chanyeol memang terbiasa menyebut kedua orangtua D.O dengan sebutan abeoji dan eommeonim, begitu member EXO yang lain.

"Mwo..? Kyungsoo-ya! Jongin… Bagaimana dengan Jongin? Bukankah waktu itu kau bilang pada eomma kalau kau dan Jongin adalah sepasang kekasih? Omo…" Eomma Kyungsoo mengelus dadanya

"Majayo, eommeonim. Tapi kali ini ada hal lain yang ingin kami sampaikan." Chanyeol menegarkan diri untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya

"…" D.O tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya diam sambil menunduk. Ia sama sekali tak berani mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk melihat kedua orangtuanya.

Kini suasana berubah hening. Kedua orangtua D.O terlihat tak sabar dan terus menatap Chanyeol untuk menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Kyungsoo hamil. Anakku."

Rasanya Chanyeol sangat ingin kabur dan menceburkan dirinya ke dalam sungai Han hingga kehabisan napas lalu mati daripada harus melewati situasi seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Otak hiperbolisnya membuat ia berpikir bahwa setengah jiwanya telah hilang bersamaan setelah ia selesai mengucapkan tiga kata keramat tadi. Chanyeol benar-benar lemas.

Hening kembali menyapa atmosfer ruangan tersebut. Chanyeol dan D.O tak mampu menahan degupan jantungnya yang meloncat-loncat seakan ingin keluar dari kungkungan tulang rusuknya dan kabur entah kemana.

Anehnya, tak ada reaksi apapun dari kedua orangtua D.O selain diam sambil saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Jujur saja, Chanyeol cukup terkejut melihat reaksi kedua orangtua D.O meleset jauh dari ekspektasinya. Sesungguhnya Chanyeol bahkan sudah siap apabila appa D.O menghajarnya hingga babak belur karena telah menghamili anak lelaki bungsunya.

"Ahh… Geuraeyo?" desahan lemah terdengar dari eomma D.O

D.O langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap heran kepada wanita yang melahirkannya itu.

"Inilah mengapa aku sesungguhnya tidak setuju jika Kyungsoo jadi artis." Appa D.O ikut-ikutan berkata dengan nada lemah

"Ne? Apa maksud Appa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah heran

"Kalau saja appa tidak membiarkanmu menjadi artis seperti saat ini, mungkin kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi padamu, nak. Menjadi anggota _boy group_ seperti EXO sangatlah membuatmu rentan menjadi seorang _gay_. Dan akhirnya, apa yang kami khawatirkan terjadi. Kau hamil." Ucap appa D.O dengan wajah yang sedikit kecewa

Kyungsoo masih tak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Bukannya memarahinya, atau menghajar Chanyeol—atau mungkin membunuhnya—namun appanya itu malah lebih terlihat seperti orang pasrah.

"Kau itu istimewa, chagi. Kau terlahir sebagai namja istimewa. Eomma dan appa sudah mengetahui keistimewaanmu ini sejak kau kecil, namun kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mengoperasimu untuk menjadikanmu namja atau yeoja sepenuhnya sama saja dengan membahayakan nyawamu sehingga kami membiarkanmu tumbuh sebagai namja. Sesungguhnya eomma sangat ingin memiliki anak perempuan, namun Tuhan memberikan bayi yang istimewa kepada kami dan kami mensyukurinya. Eomma sangat senang kemarin kau bilang kau dan Jongin terlibat dalam suatu hubungan. Eomma senang bila Jongin jadi menantu eomma. Tapi kalau begini… Chanyeol juga tidak apa-apa." Eomma D.O tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol

"Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini? Bagaimana dengan EXO?" kini giliran appa D.O yang berbicara

"Untuk masalah karier, kami masih belum membicarakannya bersama manajemen. Namun aku memutuskan untuk segera menikahi Kyungsoo." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yakin

"Ah… Geugeoeyo?" appa Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan

"Sebaiknya pernikahan kalian diadakan ketika Kyungsoo sudah melahirkan saja." Usul eomma Kyungsoo

"Ne eommeonim. Aku masih belum memberitahukan hal ini kepada keluargaku. Setelah semuanya tahu, baru kami akan memutuskan tanggal pernikahannya." Kata Chanyeol

"Aku serahkan semuanya padamu, nak. Anak bungsuku yang satu itu mulai sekarang adalah tanggung jawabmu dan kuharap kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik." Appa D.O menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol pelan sambil tersenyum

"Kamsahamnida bumeonim…" Chanyeol hampir menangis karena terharu

D.O bahkan sudah menangis sejak tadi tanpa suara. Ia tak menyangka bahwa orangtuanya malah mendukungnya dan memberinya semangat disaat ia mengecewakan mereka. D.O berjanji bahwa cukup satu kali saja ia mengecewakan orangtuanya seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**[EXO'S DORM]**

Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya, namun tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Ia hanya menemukan Kai yang sedang berbaring di sofa sambil bermain _game_ di _handphone_nya.

"Kai-ah… Apa kau melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo? Sejak pagi aku tidak melihat mereka." Baekhyun mencoba duduk di sofa tempat Jongin berbaring

"Kenapa bertanya padaku?" jawab Kai ketus

"Karena hanya kau yang kulihat, Kai… Jangan ketus begitu. Yang lain juga tak ada. Sebenarnya mereka kemana? Apa kau tidak pergi juga?" tanya Baekhyun

"Yang lain sedang pergi keluar. Karena aku sedang tidak _mood_ keluar _dorm_, aku disuruh untuk menjaga dorm." Jawab Kai masih dengan nada ketus tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar _gadget _yang sedang ia pegang.

"…" Baekhyun tidak menanggapi pernyataan ketus Kai dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan namja yang masih dirundung patah hati itu

Suasana hening menyelimuti dorm karena dua penghuninya sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Tak sampai 10 menit kemudian, terdengarlah suara gaduh dari pintu masuk.

"Dimana mereka? Aigoo! Jeongmal! Ck! Apa yang harus kukatakan pada sajangnim tentang masalah ini?" suara salah satu manajer mereka terdengar begitu tak sabaran

"Jamkkanmaniyo hyung… Kumohon jangan marah-marah pada D.O untuk sementara ini. Ia sedang hamil dan kupikir itu sudah sangat memberi stress tersendiri untuknya mengingat ia adalah namja." Ucap Suho mencoba melindungi member tersayangnya itu dari amukan manajer mereka

"Junmyeonie… Bagaimana aku bisa menahan emosi bila masalahnya seperti ini? Kalian itu grup dengan jadwal yang sangat padat dan tiba-tiba saja ada kabar seperti ini. Aigoo! Padahal aku sudah memisahkannya dari Kai, tapi kenapa anak itu malah hamil dengan Chanyeol?! Ck! Jinjja." Namja berusia 30-tahunan itu mendengus menahan emosinya yang meluap-luap

"Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa hal seperti ini akan menimpa kita. Tidak ada yang menginginkannya, bahkan D.O dan Chanyeol pun tidak." Suho menghela napas pelan

"Kau benar, Junmyeon-ah… Tapi tetap saja ini tidak baik untuk karier Kyungsoo dan juga kalian semua. Setelah satu tahun yang berat ini, masih ada saja masalah." Manajer itu kini hanya terduduk lemas

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya…?" eomma Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah melihat kedatangan D.O dan Chanyeol ke Viva Polo.

Mereka segera masuk ke dalam sehingga privasi mereka terjaga terlebih ketika Viva Polo. Eomma Chanyeol terlihat begitu senang atas kunjungan Chanyeol dan D.O. Ia langsung menghujani D.O dengan ciuman-ciuman gemas.

"Eomma… Appa eodiseoyo?" tanya Chanyeol pada eommanya yang masih memeluk dan menciumi pipi montok D.O

"Appa? Oh. Appa sedang sibuk melayani pembeli. Tumben sekali kalian berdua datang kesini. Ada apa?" tanya eomma Chanyeol setelah mengecup pipi anak bungsunya itu

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting kepada eomma dan appa." Raut muka Chanyeol berubah tegang

"E—eh? Ne. Eomma akan panggilkan appamu."

Eomma Chanyeol segera keluar untuk memanggil appa Chanyeol, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan D.O yang kini hanya membisu sambil menggenggam erat jemari satu sama lain.

Tak lama kemudian, kedua orangtua Chanyeol akhirnya masuk juga. Keduanya cukup heran saat melihat raut tegang di wajah Chanyeol dan D.O.

"Wae geuraeyo adeuli? Kenapa wajahmu tegang begitu eoh? Aigoo… Jangan begitu. Tidak baik menyambut orangtua dengan wajah seperti itu. Kau seperti ketakutan karena sudah menghamili anak orang, Chanyeolie.." ucap appa Chanyeol sambil terkekeh

Wajah Chanyeol dan D.O kini semakin tegang. Mereka saling bertatapan sejenak satu sama lain dan kini Chanyeol bertekad memberanikan diri untuk berbicara kepada orangtuanya.

"Yaa… Ada apa dengan wajahmu, adeuli? Apakah appa terlihat sangat menyeramkan untukmu?" Appa Chanyeol masih mencoba mencairkan suasana

"Appa…"

Kini Chanyeol berlutut dihadapan appanya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ia sungguh ketakutan. Meskipun appanya merupakan orang yang humoris dan sabar, namun ketika marah, appanya bisa menjadi manusia yang sangat mengerikan. Chanyeol sangat mengerti hal itu. Ia hanya mampu berdoa agar appanya tidak kelepasan untuk membunuhnya setelah ia tahu yang sesungguhnya.

"Chanyeol..? Bangun! Untuk apa berlutut seperti ini, nak?" Appa Chanyeol mencoba mengangkat Chanyeol untuk berdiri, namun Chanyeol tetap tak bergeming

"Appa… Maafkan aku karena aku telah mengecewakan appa.."

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menghamili seseorang, maksudku—seorang namja." Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan sangat erat

"MWO? Menghamili…? Omona!" eomma Chanyeol langsung oleng, untung saja D.O langsung menangkap dan mendudukannya di kursi. D.O pun segera mengambilkan segelas air putih untuk eomma Chanyeol

Kini suasana benar-benar hening dan menegangkan. Appa Chanyeol menutup kedua belah bibirnya rapat-rapat di hadapan Chanyeol yang masih dalam posisi yang sama. Sedangkan D.O sedang menenangkan eomma Chanyeol.

"Apa itu benar, Park Chanyeol? Kau sungguh-sungguh menghamili seorang namja?" eomma Chanyeol mencoba menahan emosinya

"Kyungsoo-ya… Apa kau tahu siapa namja yang dihamili Chanyeol?" appa Chanyeol bertanya selembut mungkin pada Kyungsoo yang mematung mendengar namanya disebut

"…Ne." Jawabnya pelan sekali

"Nungunde?"

"Orang itu… Hmm…." D.O kini tak mampu berkata-kata dan memilih mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat

"Orang itu… Orang itu adalah Kyungsoo…" dengan gagah berani, Chanyeol pun perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menjawab dengan tegas, meskipun nada suaranya sedikit bergetar

"MWO?"

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kedatangan kalian kesini adalah untuk memberitahu kami hal ini?"

Kini Chanyeol, D.O dan kedua orangtua Chanyeol sedang duduk di sofa yang ada di sana.

"Ne." jawab Chanyeol

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti ruangan itu. D.O merasa sangat bersalah. Bagaimanapun juga, kedua orangtua Chanyeol memang tahu bahwa ia dan Chanyeol sama-sama gay, namun yang mereka tahu adalah ia adalah kekasih Kai dan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. Namun kenyataan bahwa D.O sedang mengandung anak Chanyeol merupakan suatu hal yang cukup sulit diterima oleh kedua orang tua Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunie eotthaeyo?" tanya eomma Chanyeol

"Eh..?" bibir Chanyeol mendadak kelu

Mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut oleh eommanya tentu membuat luka di hati Chanyeol yang sudah kering menganga kembali. Hatinya perih mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Baekhyun padanya.

"Eomma. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan orang itu. Yang jelas, aku akan bertanggungjawab atas anak ini. Kami memutuskan untuk menikah setelah anak ini lahir." Ucap Chanyeol tegar

PLAK!

"Ah! Appa! Apoyo!" Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja diberi kecupan pedas dari sang appa

"Kau ini! Bisa-bisanya berkata begitu tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun! Apa kau tidak memikirkan Jongin? Bagaimana dengan EXO? Bagaimana dengan orang tua Kyungsoo, eoh? Apa mereka tidak kecewa karena anak lelaki bungsunya hamil? Aissh! Jinjja~!" Appa Chanyeol benar-benar gemas pada anak bungsunya yang satu ini

"Aku… Aku dan Kyungsoo sudah memikirkannya. Kami sudah menemui orangtua Kyungsoo. Tinggal masalah EXO dan juga Kai yang belum diselesaikan. Hehehe…" akhirnya cengiran bodoh pun mulai tampak di wajah Chanyeol. Sepertinya tepukan mesra dari appanya barusan menyadarkannya untuk kembali menjadi _happy virus_.

"Lalu, kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" tanya eomma Chanyeol masih dengan wajah yang kurang bisa menerima perkataan Chanyeol

"Kyungsoo adalah namja istimewa, eomma. Dan terjadilah… Seperti ini…" Chanyeol tanpa ragu-ragu langsung mengelus pelan perut rata D.O tak lupa dengan senyum tololnya seperti biasa, spontan saja wajah D.O langsung memerah karena malu atas perlakuan Chanyeol padanya

"Oh. Geureomyo? Aratjji. Appa tahu kau sudah dewasa dan bisa mengatasi masalahmu sendiri. Ne, appa akan mendukung apapun yang kau lakukan." Appa Chanyeol akhirnya tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak kokoh magnaenya tersebut

Akhirnya keempatnya pun tertawa lepas bersama-sama. Eomma Chanyeol pun kini juga tersenyum lembut pada D.O, kemudian membisikan sesuatu pada D.O yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Kyungie-ya… Apa kau sudah mengalami _morning sick_?" tanya eomma Chanyeol

"…" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil

"Apa Kyungie juga sudah mengidam?" sekali lagi eomma Chanyeol bertanya pada D.O, namun kini D.O malah menatap eomma Chanyeol dengan mata bulatnya.

"Ajigeun?"

"…" D.O tidak menjawab namun hanya memberi tatapan polos dengan mata besarnya

"Aahh…. Aratjji. Chanyeol harus bisa menangani saat-saat mengidammu nanti. Memangnya sudah berapa usia kandunganmu?"

"6 minggu."

"Kalau begitu jaga baik-baik cucu eomma di dalam sini, ne?"

"…" Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan

Entah apa yang sedang D.O rasakan saat ini. Antara senang, lega, namun juga masih ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sesak, yaitu Kai. Walaupun keluarganya maupun keluarga Chanyeol sudah merestui dan mendukung hal ini, D.O masih tetap tidak bisa tenang karena rasa bersalahnya kepada Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

[EXO'S DORM]

21.45 KST

Ke-8 member serta seorang manajer tengah duduk diam tanpa kata di ruang santai dorm EXO. Tak ada satu pun yang berani mengeluarkan kata-kata karena mereka tak ingin menjadi sasaran amukan manajer mereka yang kini sedang marah besar mengetahui peristiwa kehamilan D.O. Beberapa di antara mereka ada yang sedang sibuk bermain dengan _gadget_nya, sisanya ada yang membaca novel, komik, maupun hanya diam sambil melamun seperti apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Namun acara melamun Sehun tak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba handphonenya bergetar. Senyum Sehun merekah cerah saat menatap layar handphonenya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu.

Tak lama kemudian, kedua insan yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang juga. Keduanya terlihat seperti sedang bercanda. Namun tawa mereka langsung berubah terkejut melihat seluruh member dan salah satu manajernya sedang duduk manis di ruang santai.

"Eh…? Ada apa ini, hyung? Apa kalian habis berpesta?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah _innocent_

"Darimanasajakalianberdua, eoh? Akusudahmencobamenghubungikaliantapikenapatakada satupunyangbisadihubungi? Kalianinginakumatijantungan? Omona!" omelan panjang langsung meluncur dengan sangat cepat dari bibir manajer EXO yang memang sudah sejak tadi menunggu kepulangan 2 orang terpenting dalam kasus terbaru di _boy group_ ini.

"Hyung… Aku tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang hyung katakan. Kami berdua baru saja pergi ke rumah orangtua kami untuk memberitahu berita bahagia ini. Kyungie-ya.. Ja! Ayo ke kamar, kau harus istirahat. Annyeong hyung!" Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam kamar

"CK! Kenapa aku harus menonton sampah seperti ini? Na galkke!" ucap Kai cukup nyaring

BRAK! Kai pergi setelah selesai memasang jaketnya dan membanting pintu cukup keras.

"YA! Jongin-ah! Eodikayo?" seru manajernya berusaha menghentikan kepergian Kai, namun nihil karena tak ada jawaban setelahnya

"Hah? Kenapa mereka seperti? Aigoo.. Michigetda!" Suho memijit pelan kepalanya yang mendadak pusing melihat tingkah ChanKaiSoo

"Suho-ya!" panggil manajer

"Ne hyung?" jawab Suho dengan wajah lesunya

"Katakan kepada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo untuk bersiap-siap jam 10 pagi. Aku akan menjemput mereka."

"Ne? Memangnya besok mereka harus kemana, hyung?" Suho penasaran

"Mereka harus menemui Youngmin sajangnim besok pagi." Ucap sang manajer final

"Ne." wajah Suho seketika memucat

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue~~~~

안녕하세요 여러븐들…..

오랜 마니야…

Udah lama banget nggak update….

Hampir sebulan bro!

Tolong maafkan author jahanam ini, readerdeul…

Sori dori mayori….

Ini update terburukku sejak jadi author di FFn

Harap maklum yaa guys, belakangan saya sibuk dan yang paling parah adalah writer block.

Writer block bener-bener bikin gak berkutik.

Hampir tiap hari aku mantengin ff ini, tapi nggak pernah dapet ilham mau nulis sepatah kata doang.

Akhirnya Cuma segini yang bisa aku kasih..

Maapkeun yaa guys…

Makasih buat yang udah Review, Fav/Follow ff ini. Aku beryukur banget ada yang suka.

Semoga update yang ini juga bakal disukai & dikasih review

*wink*

Mind to Review?

XOXO


	4. Chapter 3

Title : The Wrong Daddy

Pairing : Kai D.O [Kaisoo OTP]

Genre : Drama, Family

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Kaisoo is belong to each other & SM Entertaintment, but **THE STORY IS BELONG TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : D.O hamil. EXO heboh. Namun sayangnya, hubungannya dengan Kai malah berakhir. Apa alasannya? [CHANKAISOO] [KAISOO], [CHANSOO], YAOI! MPREG! CANON! DLDR!

_**WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN, GAJE, OOC.**_

_**GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

_**ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

.

.

.

.

.

**HERE WE GO!**

**[CHAPTER 3]**

**ENJOY!**

.

.

.

.

"CK! Kenapa aku harus menonton sampah seperti ini? Na galkke!" ucap Kai cukup nyaring

BRAK! Kai pergi setelah selesai memasang jaketnya dan membanting pintu cukup keras.

"YA! Jongin-ah! Eodikayo?" seru manajernya berusaha menghentikan kepergian Kai, namun nihil karena tak ada jawaban setelahnya

"Hah? Kenapa mereka seperti? Aigoo.. Michigetda!" Suho memijit pelan kepalanya yang mendadak pusing melihat tingkah ChanKaiSoo

"Suho-ya!" panggil manajer

"Ne hyung?" jawab Suho dengan wajah lesunya

"Katakan kepada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo untuk bersiap-siap jam 10 pagi. Aku akan menjemput mereka."

"Ne? Memangnya besok mereka harus kemana, hyung?" Suho penasaran

"Mereka harus menemui Youngmin sajangnim besok pagi." Ucap sang manajer final

"Ne." wajah Suho seketika memucat

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[NEXT DAY]**

"Kau hanya punya 2 pilihan, Kyungsoo-ssi. Hiatus dari EXO atau keluar dari manajemen ini? Hiatus yang kumaksudkan disini adalah hukuman dengan tidak mengikuti seluruh aktifitas yang dilakukan oleh EXO hingga batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan." Ucapan bernada dingin itu keluar dengan mulusnya dari bibir si CEO bertangan besi, Kim Youngmin. Entah sudah berapa keberhasilan dan kehancuran ekstrim yang dilakukan olehnya di SM Entertainment, mantan manajemen nomor 1 di Korea Selatan ini.

"Hajiman sajangnim, hal itu tidak ada di kontrak. Di kontrak ini tidak ada yang menyatakan bahwa menikah harus keluar atau melakukan seperti yang tadi anda katakan. Tidak ada pula yang mengatur tentang kehamilan, jadi anda tidak boleh melakukan hal itu, sajangnim." Protes Chanyeol

"Ne, arasseo. Maka dari itu aku pun memberi opsi diluar dari kontrak itu karena kejadian ini juga tidak dibahas disana. Ini benar-benar mustahil, tapi kalau memang benar terjadi, ya aku hanya akan memberi 2 pilihan untuk Kyungsoo. Eotthae?"

Nada bicara Youngmin yang santai dan wajah yang memuakkan yang ia tampilkan saat ini membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali melayangkan tinjunya. Sayangnya hal itu hanya akan menimbulkan permasalahan baru. Bisa-bisa Chanyeol dipenjara karena menganiaya Youngmin dan Chanyeol sungguh tidak sudi hal itu terjadi kepadanya karena ia masih punya tanggung jawab yang sangat penting, yaitu D.O dan juga bayi mereka.

"Aku memilih untuk hiatus saja." Akhirnya Kyungsoo ikut bersuara

Chanyeol jelas tidak mampu berkutik, sedangkan Youngmin hanya menyeringai sambil menatap D.O.

"Bagus. Besok akan ada konferensi pers menyangkut masa hiatusmu." Ucap Youngmin dengan nada final

Sesungguhnya D.O sangat sedih karena harus hiatus dari EXO. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa hal ini akan terjadi padanya dan menimbulkan begitu banyak hal diluar ekspektasinya. Perselingkuhannya dengan Chanyeol yang terbongkar, putusnya ia dengan Kai hingga ia terpaksa hiatus dari EXO. Kenyataan tersebut benar-benar menyakitkan untuknya. Tak ada lagi yang mampu ia lakukan selain membiarkan semuanya terjadi.

.

.

.

_**#FLASHBACK**_

_**[June 17, 2014 in the Morning] **_

**[CHANSOO'S ROOM]**

Chanyeol terlihat begitu bahagia pagi itu. Sebagai _roommate, _D.O bahkan sampai terheran-heran dengan tingkah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah, wae geuraeyo?" tanya D.O

"Ahhh.. Kyungsoo-yaaaa!" Chanyeol langsung memeluk erat tubuh mungil D.O dan memutar-mutarnya

"Chanyeol-ah! Ireojima!" seru D.O dengan nada ketakutan saat diputar-putar oleh Chanyeol seperti itu

"Kyung! Kau tahu? Baekhyun akhirnya bersedia kencan denganku!" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah berbinar-binar setelah menurunkan D.O

"Ne? Jadi sekarang kalian berkencan? Chukhahamnida!" D.O tersenyum menanggapi pengakuan Chanyeol

"Ani! Bukan kencan seperti itu! Tapi kencan ke Han-gang bersama. Berdua. Mungkin akan seperti itu, tapi untuk saat ini kami belum berpacaran. Neomu haengbokhago, Soo-ya! Aku pikir Baekhyun memang _straight_ dan tidak akan pernah menyukaiku. Tapi akhirnya dia mau berkencan denganku!" tingkah Chanyeol saat ini sudah seperti seorang gadis SMA yang diajak kencan oleh sunbaenimnya.

"Ah.. Araseo…" D.O mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum

"Aigo! Kenapa kau sangat imut saat tersenyum, Soo-ya? Omo… Neomu kyeoptda!" Chanyeol kini malah mencubiti pipi gembul Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo yang tadinya cerah merengut kesal karena tingkah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak saat menyadari perubahan ekspresi D.O. Plak! D.O langsung melayangkan pukulannya ke tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri malah tertawa makin keras ketika berhasil membuat D.O kesal. Benar-benar persahabatan yang lucu. ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

.

.

.

.

.

**[****한강****]**

Hati Chanyeol berbunga-bunga karena di pagi yang cerah seperti ini, ia bisa berjalan-jalan berduaan dengan pujaan hatinya tanpa terganggu oleh fans maupun jadwal menggila dari manajemen. Keduanya kini hanya berjalan dalam diam dengan wajah masing-masing menunduk menatap jalan yang mereka pijak. Keduanya tengah memakai kacamata hitam dengan scarf yang menutupi setengah wajah mereka sehingga keberadaan mereka tidak dikenali.

"Baekhyun-ah… Apa kau senang?" tanya Chanyeol dengan pipi bersemu merah

"Ne..?" Baekhyun tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Chanyeol katakana

"Apa kau senang jalan-jalan denganku?" tanya Chanyeol malu-malu

"Geuraeyo! Aku senang karena kita bisa bebas berjalan-jalan tanpa ada fans yang menguntit kita." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada _excited_

Wajah Chanyeol langsung merengut. Ia berharap Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia bahagia bisa berjalan bersamanya, namun ternyata Baekhyun senang karena tidak ada fans yang sadar akan kehadiran mereka. Chanyeol kecewa.

"Tapi aku juga senang karena bisa berjalan-jalan denganmu." Perubahan ekspresi di wajah Baekhyun memperlihatkan bahwa ia sedang tersenyum lebar

Chanyeol benar-benar senang. Hatinya seperti akan meledak-ledak karena terlalu senang. Baekhyun ternyata mengerti apa yang ia inginkan.

"Baekhyun-ah… Ayo duduk di sana!" Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah bangku yang muat diduduki oleh 3 orang dewasa

Keduanya langsung melangkah cepat kesana. Keduanya hanya duduk diam setelah itu. Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berisi cincin dari sakunya dan membukanya di hadapan Baekhyun secara sembunyi-sembunyi agar perbuatannya tidak dilihat oleh orang lain selain mereka berdua.

"Chanyeolie?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada bergetar yang berhasil ia tutupi dengan baik

"Baekhyunie… Apa kau mau jadi namjachinguku?" Chanyeol akhirnya berhasil mengungkapkan apa yang telah ia pendam sejak mereka debut. Ya, Chanyeol memang sudah menyukai Baekhyun sejak _trainee_.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, namun dari gurat wajahnya, terlihat bahwa Baekhyun sedang berpikir keras.

"Ada apa Baek? Apa kau tidak mau? Aku bisa menerimanya kalau begitu."

Chanyeol sebenarnya kecewa, namun ia sama sekali tidak ingin menampilkannya di hadapan Baekhyun. Namun sebelum Chanyeol menutup kotak cincin itu, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menahan pergerakan Chanyeol.

"Jamkkan! Aku… Aku mau jadi namjachingu Chanyeolie…" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah mengarah pada Chanyeol. Meski ditutupi dengan kacamata, Baekhyun jelas sedang memandang Chanyeol dengan mata sabitnya.

"Jeongmal? Kau serius Baek?" wajah Chanyeol berubah cerah kembali, seperti baru mendapatkan _full energy_.

"Ne. Johayo!" ucap Baekhyun lagi

"Aaahhh! Neomu gomawoyo jagiyaaaa!" Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat karena terlalu bahagia

Baekhyun tertawa. Ia membalas pelukan Chanyeol sama eratnya. Chanyeol segera melepas pelukan mereka lalu memasangkan cincin yang sudah ia persiapkan sejak kemarin. Tepat setelah Baekhyun berkata ya untuk kencan mereka, Chanyeol langsung pergi membeli cincin untuk Baekhyun. Memang bukan _couple ring_, karena Chanyeol tidak membeli untuk dirinya sendiri, namun cincin itu khusus ia siapkan untuk menembak Baekhyun. Mungkin ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka jalan-jalan berdua, namun ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun bersedia menganggap bahwa jalan-jalan hari ini adalah sebuah kencan.

Keduanya tertawa riang. Beberapa kali Chanyeol mencuri-curi untuk mengecup bagian samping rambut Baekhyun. Wangi _mint_ khas Baekhyun langsung menguar di hidung Chanyeol. Chanyeol yakin bahwa Baekhyun selalu menggunakan parfumnya di belakang telinga. Chanyeol tersenyum. Diam-diam keduanya berpegangan tangan dengan erat sambil menikmati angin segar kota Seoul yang mulai beranjak siang. Sepertinya mereka harus segera kembali ke dorm.

.

.

.

.

**[EXO'S DORM]**

Sementara itu, dorm terlihat sepi. ChanBaek berkencan, lalu Suho, Tao, Sehun serta Luhan sedang pergi ke Myungdong-gu untuk belanja, entah apa yang mereka belanjakan. Chen sibuk menonton TV bersama Lay dan Xiumin. Tak banyak percakapan yang terjadi di antara mereka bertiga.

Di sisi lain, sepasang _love bird_ kini sedang bermesraan di atas tempat tidur.

"Jagiya… Kenapa kau sangat mungil, eoh? Aigo… Nyaman sekali memelukmu seperti ini…"

Kai terlihat berbaring di atas ranjang dengan sangat nyaman. Jangan lupakan posisinya yang begitu bahagia memeluk tubuh mungil yang tak lain adalah D.O.

"…" D.O tidak memberi balasan berupa kata-kata, namun malah memberi cubitan halus di perut Kai.

"Ah! Jagiya… Kenapa mencubitku? Apo!" Kai mengaduh

"Jangan mengungkit-ungkit kekuranganku." Ucap D.O dengan wajah garang yang dibuat-buat. Justru Kai malah jadi semakin gemas melihat ekspresi D.O.

"Mwoya? Kau memang namjachinguku yang mungil dan imut. Neomu gwiyeoneunde…" Kai menghadiahi kecupan-kecupan ringan di wajah D.O, membuat namja bermata besar itu langsung terkekeh geli.

Tiba-tiba saja D.O menangkup rahang tegas milik Kai dan langsung memberikan kecupan mesra untuk Kai. Karena merasa 'terpanggil', Kai langsung membalas kecupan mesra D.O dengan ciuman yang lebih menggairahkan. Lama kelamaan, keduanya hanyut dalam ciuman panas yang begitu menggoda birahi kelelakian mereka.

Kai kini telah berpindah posisi menindih tubuh mungil D.O tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Sesekali bibir keduanya terlepas, namun salah satunya pasti akan segera menyatukan ciuman mereka lagi. Tangan Kai mulai bergerak nakal dengan menyingkap kaos hitam yang digunakan D.O, lalu mengelus perut mulus D.O. Sesekali jari Kai menusuk-nusuk pelan pusar D.O yang terjangkau di jemarinya.

"Nnngghh…"

"Ckmppchkk.."

Lenguhan serta bunyi kecipak bibir yang saling menghisap menghiasi kamar milik Chanyeol dan D.O. Tangan D.O ternyata tak kalah nakal. Jemarinya itu kini malah sudah menyusup ke dalam kaos putih yang digunakan Kai dan menggoda nipples Kai dengan gerakan pelan yang membuat Kai hampir lepas kendali.

"Arrgghh! Aku tak tahan lagi!"

Kai sudah tak tahan lagi. Celanya sudah menggembung, begitu pula D.O. Kai segera melepaskan ciuman keduanya dan langsung membuka kaosnya, memperlihatkan ABSnya yang _sexy_ pada kekasih mungilnya itu. D.O hanya mampu menatap lapar tubuh Kai yang begitu _sexy_.

Kai langsung menindih D.O dan menciumnya ganas. D.O mencoba mengimbangi ciuman panas Kai sambil meremas surai keperakan milik Kai.

CKLEK!

"Kyungsoo-ya….! OMO! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" seru Suho

Kai dan D.O segera menghentikan ciuman mereka, lalu mencoba merapikan diri mereka yang acak-acakan setelah bergumul cukup panas tadi. Suho mengelus dadanya.

"Aku baru saja mengajakmu untuk makan jajanan yang kami beli di Myongdong-gu, tapi aku malah melihat adegan 19 tahun ke atas yang kalian lakukan. Omo! Kai-ya! Hormon! Tolong jaga hormonmu baik-baik! Jangan terlalu sering melakukannya!" nasihat Suho.

Kedua _love bird_ yang baru saja dipergoki tadi hanya berlutut dan menundukan kepalanya. Mereka mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Cepat bereskan tempat ini. Aku menunggu kalian di ruang santai." Suho menutup pintu dengan cukup kencang

"Aigo! Ck! Aku sudah tegang begini… Sial sekali…" Kai segera beranjak untuk membereskan kamar yang sempat kacau akibat ulah mereka tadi.

"Aku juga… Eotteohkkae?" ujar D.O sambil menatap tonjolannya dan tonjolan Kai.

"Nanti aku akan menyelesaikannya di kamar mandi. Lebih baik kita bersihkan dulu tempat ini." Ucap Kai

"Aku akan membantu Kai menyelesaikannya."

Setelah selesai membereskan kamar, keduanya segera keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi.

"YA! Kenapa kalian masuk bersama-sama ke dalam kamar mandi?" seru Suho geram

"Aku hanya membantu Kai menyelesaikannya." Seru D.O polos dari dalam kamar mandi.

Member lain langsung tertawa mendengar jawaban polos D.O.

"Lalu kalian akan melakukan 'itu' di sana, matchi? Andwae! Kau harus keluar, D.O! Kalian bisa bergantian menggunakannya." Seru Luhan sambil menahan tawa

"…" tak ada jawaban, namun tiba-tiba D.O keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kepala tertunduk sambil menutupi bagian bawahnya yang sedikit menggembung dengan kedua tangannya

Member lain terlihat mati-matian menahan tawanya. Kyungsoo sangat malu saat ini. Ia berharap Kai cepat selesai sehingga ia juga bisa menyelesaikan miliknya. #PoorD.O

.

.

.

.

**[NIGHT DAY]**

Chanyeol begitu menikmati status barunya sebagai pacar Baekhyun. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengajak Baekhyun untuk berfoto bersama dan menghabiskan waktu berduaan bersama Baekhyun di dorm. Mereka memutuskan untuk menggunakan kamar Baekhyun dan Luhan sebagai tempat bermesraan.

"Baekhyun-ah… Kau dipanggil manajer hyung!" tiba-tiba Chen datang merusak suasana romantis mereka berdua.

"Aiisshh! Dasar Kim Jongdae babo! Kau merusak suasana!" gerutu Chanyeol saat Baekhyun segera melepas pelukannya dengan terburu-buru

"YA! Kenapa menyalahkanku? Aku hanya membantu manajer hyung memanggil Baekhyun! Kau yang babo! YA, Baek! Palli!" seru Chen

"Arasseo, Jongdae-ya… Aku akan segera menemuinya." Baekhyun terlihat sangat terburu-buru

Chen sudah pergi. Baekhyun kini mulai bersiap dengan mengeluarkan baju dan jaket dengan buru-buru. Chanyeol merasa heran dengan sikap aneh Baekhyun.

"Jagiya, memangnya kau punya janji apa dengan manajer hyung? Kenapa malam-malam dan mendadak seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membantu Baekhyun memakai jaketnya

"Ne. Aku harus pergi, Yeollie… Kau tidurlah duluan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"Arasseo. Jangan pulang terlalu malam dan kancing rapat-rapat jaketmu agar kau tidak sakit. Hati-hati, ne?" Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang

"Ne. Annyeong!" Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, lalu memberi kecupan manis di pipi kiri Chanyeol

Baekhyun segera meninggalkan Chanyeol di dalam kamar. Dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum cerah. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan untuknya. Ia telah berhasil memenangkan hati pujaannya yang sudah ia pendam selama hampir 2 tahun ini. Ia rasa, ia tidak akan bisa tidur tanpa tersenyum malam ini.

.

.

.

.

Lain ChanBaek, lain pula KaiSoo. Sepasang _love bird_ ini terlihat sedang menikmati film yang di nyalakan D.O di tablet miliknya di kamarnya dan Chanyeol. Keduanya menonton film romantis 'A Moment to Remember'. A Moment to Remember adalah sebuah film yang menceritakan tentang gangguan mental Alzheimer yang diderita oleh tokohnya, sehingga penderitanya harus mengalami hilang ingatan.

Film ini begitu sedih, bahkan Kai dan D.O sama-sama tak mampu menahan airmata mereka. Diam-diam mereka mengambil tissue untuk menghapus airmata yang keluar dari matanya. Keduanya menonton film ini dengan posisi tablet yang diletakkan di atas meja, lalu Kai duduk berselonjor di lantai sambil bersandar di tempat tidur Chanyeol. Sedangkan D.O membaringkan kepalanya di paha Kai yang sesungguhnya terasa keras. Namun karena itu paha milik kekasihnya sendiri, D.O tetap merasa nyaman. Keduanya tak lupa mempersiapkan makanan ringan serta minuman. Dengan suasana kamar yang gelap, keduanya hanyut dalam suasana haru yang dibawa oleh film ini.

"Hiks… Jongin-ah… Kau tidak boleh sakit seperti itu. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan." Komentar D.O tanpa mampu menahan kesedihannya. Ia menatap Kai yang juga tengah berkaca-kaca.

"Kau juga, jagiya… Kalau kau sakit seperti itu, kau akan menyakitiku dan aku bisa hancur karenanya. Aratjji?" Kai langsung mencoba merunduk untuk mencium D.O

Namun..

"Ah! Pinggangku!" Kai langsung memegangi pinggangnya yang nyeri

"YA! Wae?" D.O panik

"Mianhae… Ternyata aku tidak mampu merunduk untuk menciummu. Ireonna. Ja! Aku akan menciummu!" ucap Jongin sambil menahan tawa

"Ck!" dengan malas-malasan, D.O bangun dan duduk menghadap Kai

Kai tersenyum cerah, lalu mengecup dahi D.O lembut cukup lama. Setelah itu, bibir Kai mulai turun untuk mengecup hidung bangir D.O dan terakhir, berhenti di _heart-lips_ favoritnya. Di lumatnya dua belah bibir favoritnya itu dengan rakus. Tangan Kai mulai naik ke tengkuk D.O untuk memperdalam penyatuan bibir mereka. Tangan D.O pun kini telah melingkar manis di leher Kai, tanda bahwa D.O menyukai ciuman ini.

CKLEK! Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk dan menyalakan lampu kamar.

"OMONA! YA! Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti berbuat mesum di _dorm_? Jinjja!" Suho mengelus tengkuknya yang terasa berat karena sudah dua kali memergoki adegan dewasa kedua membernya itu dalam satu hari.

Sedangkan 2 _love bird_ tersangka adegan mesum itu hanya terkikik diam-diam sambil menundukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**[NEXT DAY, June 18, 2014]**_

"Mwoya?! Baekhyun pacaran!"

"Kenapa tidak pernah bilang pada member yang lain?"

"Manajemen membuat konferensi pers untuk ini!"

"Ah! Bagaimana perasaan fans mengetahui hal ini?"

Keributan pagi hari di _dorm _EXO membangunkan Chanyeol. Ia mendengar bahwa Baekhyun telah diketahui berpacaran. Ia langsung pucat. Ia tak menyangka akan ketahuan secepat ini bahwa ia pacaran dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan tentang itu. Kami memang berpacaran." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara parau khas orang baru bangun tidur

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu dengan 'kami', Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Chen dengan wajah bodohnya

"Kami berdua. Aku dan Baekhyun berpacaran. Baru kemarin kami jadian." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah setengah mengantuk.

Baekhyun yang sedang duduk terintimidasi oleh member lainnya kini bergetar. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Apa kau mabuk semalam, hyung? Ini bukan antara hyung dan Baekhyun hyung tapi antara Baekhyun hyung dan Taeyeon noona." Seru Sehun menggebu

"Media menangkap basah Baekhyun dan Taeyeon noona sedang kencan tengah malam. Dan manajemen bilang, mereka sudah pacaran selama 4 bulan! Bahkan aku tidak pernah tahu sama sekali!" tambah Luhan

"Chanyeol-ah, lebih baik kau segera makan sup ginseng agar mabukmu hilang. Kyungsoo-ya… Tolong buatkan Chanyeol sup, sekarang." Titah Suho

"Ne." baru saja D.O akan melangkah ke dapur, Chanyeol berteriak nyaring

"AKU TIDAK MABUK, SIAL!" ucapnya penuh emosi

Atmosfer ruangan itu langsung memburuk seketika. Semua langsung terdiam. Mereka sadar bahwa Chanyeol sesungguhnya adalah orang yang emosional dan akan sangat mengerikan saat sedang marah. Dan saat ini. Chanyeol memang sedang marah.

"Baekhyun-ah, ireona! Ikut aku!" perintah Chanyeol

Baekhyun tak punya pilihan apapun selain menuruti perintah menakutkan dari Chanyeol. Ia mengekori Chanyeol menuju kamar milik ChanSoo.

"Sepertinya Chanyeol hyung memang mabuk. Hihihi…" bisik Sehun sambil terkekeh

Sembilan member lain langsung menahan mati-matian tawa mereka agar tidak lepas. Mereka masih sayang nyawa agar tidak dibantai Chanyeol di usia belia seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

"Kau! Apa berita itu benar? Kau dan Taeyeon sunbaenim?" Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun dan mengintimidasinya di sudut dinding

"Ch.. Chanyeolie…" lidah Baekhyun terasa sangat kelu bahkan untuk menyebut kata selain nama namja yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan buasnya ini

"Jawab aku!" lagi-lagi Baekhyun di bentak oleh Chanyeol

"…"

Baekhyun tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Matanya memanas dan perlahan-lahan tetes demi tetes airmatanya mengalir. Chanyeol tak peduli dengan airmata Baekhyun. Yang ia butuhkan hanya penjelasan dari kekasih atau mungkin calon mantan kekasihnya?. Entahlah…

Mata tajam Chanyeol menangkap satu hal di tubuh Baekhyun yang benar-benar membuat hatinya sakit.

"Kau membuangnya, eoh?" mata Chanyeol kini berkaca-kaca menatap Baekhyun yang juga terisak tanpa suara

"A—ani!" jawab Baekhyun cepat, namun PLAK!

"YA! KAU MEMBUANGNYA!" tamparan Chanyeol di pipi Baekhyun membuat hatinya semakin perih

"Aku tidak membuangnya Yeol! Kumohon percaya padaku!" Baekhyun berlutut sambil memegangi kaki Chanyeol dengan berlinangan air mata.

"Aku… Aku menyesal pernah menyukai orang sepertimu..! Kau menyakitiku. Di sini." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada lemah, sambil meletakkan kepalan tangannya di dadanya.

Setelah itu Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dengan sangat kuat hingga pegangan Baekhyun di kakinya terlepas begitu saja. Chanyeol langsung pergi begitu saja dari dorm tanpa berkata apapun, apalagi sampai pamit dengan member yang lain.

Tangisan pilu Baekhyun langsung terdengar dari kamar yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh Chanyeol. Member lain segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan menghibur namja bersuara emas itu.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue~~

Hai-hai! Readerdeul…

Maaf updatenya baru sekarang…

Yang review di chapter kemarin dikit banget. Tapi gak apa-apa sih.

Aku sadar ff ini absurd dan cukup tidak layak untuk dibaca. *bow*

Di Chapter ini, aku ngejelasin tentang hubungan Chanbaek & Kaisoo yang sebenarnya.

Maaf kalo makin gaje & aneh.

Buat NC, mungkin chap depan bakal ada NC. Pairingnya rahasia :P

Nah, Mind to review, again?

**THANKS FOR THE ALL REVIEWERS :**

_**exindira, , IbnaNurulBaiti1, miszshanty05, Shallow Lin, , KyungKyung Kim, Park Shita, kyungdoky13, Kim Leera, uffiejung, Maple fujoshi2309, devrina, Desta Soo, taufikunn9, bubblejoshie, Guest, bubbleLu, kaiso shiper, .16, t.a, rossadilla17, Kaisooship, BabyBuby, Roxanne Jung, Guest, littlepororodo, dokydo91, jung hyun mi, ling ling pandabear, Guest, kyungielove, Guest, Safira Blue Shappire, Guest, ia, Retnoelf, Guest, Guest, chsno, KaiSoo JongSoo, Song Je Ra, beng beng max, fatmawativivi4, ErikaGalaxyPark, dyahclloelfblue, KyungYeolSHY, chansoo love, chansoo ship, kim leera, chansooie.**_

Maaf kalau ada salah nama. Btw, itu Guest banyak juga yaa… Lain kali buat readerdeul yang blm punya akun, seenggaknya kasih satu nama pas review. Biar ditulisnya enak. Kalo gak dikasih nama kan bingung sendiri mana reviewer yang sebenernya adalah kita.

Semoga suka Chapter ini…

XOXO

Saranghaeyo!


	5. Chapter 4

Title : The Wrong Daddy

Pairing : Kai D.O [Kaisoo OTP]

Genre : Drama, Family

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Kaisoo is belong to each other & SM Entertaintment, but **THE STORY IS BELONG TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : D.O hamil. EXO heboh. Namun sayangnya, hubungannya dengan Kai malah berakhir. Apa alasannya? [CHANKAISOO] [KAISOO], [CHANSOO], YAOI! MPREG! CANON! DLDR!

_**WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN, GAJE, OOC.**_

_**GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

_**ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

.

.

.

.

.

**HERE WE GO!**

**[CHAPTER 4]**

**ENJOY!**

.

.

.

.

"Kau membuangnya, eoh?" mata Chanyeol kini berkaca-kaca menatap Baekhyun yang juga terisak tanpa suara

"A—ani!" jawab Baekhyun cepat, namun PLAK!

"YA! KAU MEMBUANGNYA!" tamparan Chanyeol di pipi Baekhyun membuat hatinya semakin perih

"Aku tidak membuangnya Yeol! Kumohon percaya padaku!" Baekhyun berlutut sambil memegangi kaki Chanyeol dengan berlinangan air mata.

"Aku… Aku menyesal pernah menyukai orang sepertimu..! Kau menyakitiku. Di sini." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada lemah, sambil meletakkan kepalan tangannya di dadanya.

Setelah itu Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dengan sangat kuat hingga pegangan Baekhyun di kakinya terlepas begitu saja. Chanyeol langsung pergi begitu saja dari dorm tanpa berkata apapun, apalagi sampai pamit dengan member yang lain.

Tangisan pilu Baekhyun langsung terdengar dari kamar yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh Chanyeol. Member lain segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan menghibur namja bersuara emas itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin Sehun memang benar. Sepertinya Chanyeol memang mabuk. Awalnya Chanyeol memang mabuk karena dimabuk cinta pada Baekhyun, namun mabuknya kini berubah menjadi kalap, dan itu juga karena Baekhyun yang ternyata telah menipu dirinya. Bahkan cincin yang kemarin ia sematkan di jari lentik Baekhyun pun lenyap entah kemana. Hati Chanyeol jadi memanas, bahkan mendidih.

Penampilannya yang masih berwajah bantal, ditambah dengan celana pendek, tanpa alas kaki, _bad hair day_ dan _jumper_ buluk yang melekat di tubuhnya membuat _rapper _EXO-K ini terlihat cukup mengerikan. Ia seperti mayat hidup berjalan. Beberapa orang penghuni apartemen tempat EXO tinggal bahkan harus mengucek mata berulang kali untuk menyadari bahwa mayat hidup berjalan yang ia lihat adalah Park Chanyeol. Mereka tak percaya bahwa seorang _rapper_ tampan penuh keceriaan itu ternyata punya sisi _undercover_ tak terduga.

Chanyeol sendiri juga tak menyadari bahwa penampilannya begitu kacau. Ditambah lagi dengan ekspresi garang yang terpasang di wajahnya, Chanyeol nyaris membuat seorang halmeoni hampir pingsan karena melihatnya. Chanyeol tak peduli dan terus berjalan. Hanya satu tujuannya. Apartemen Yoora, noonanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[YOORA'S APARTMENT]

"OMO! CHANYEOLIE! MWOYA IGE?" jerit Yoora histeris melihat adik lelaki kesayangannya tak ubahnya mayat hidup yang ingin meneror apartemennya

"Noona…." Wajah garang Chanyeol kini berubah bagai anak anjing memelas yang butuh majikan baru

"Yeol…" Yoora akhirnya mengerti ada yang tak beres dengan perasaan adiknya

"NOONA! HIKS!" Chanyeol langsung menghambur ke pelukan Yoora sambil tersedu

Yoora langsung membalas pelukan Chanyeol dengan penuh kelembutan dan perhatian. Sebagai seorang noona yang sudah hidup begitu lama dengan dongsaengnya ini, Yoora tahu bahwa saat ini Chanyeol sedang tertekan dan tak mampu membagi perasaannya dengan siapapun, termasuk teman atau sahabatnya. Bila sudah begini, Yoora-lah yang akan menjadi tempat sampah bagi Chanyeol. Sifat Yoora yang keibuan dianggap Chanyeol sebagai obat paling mujarab ketika ia punya masalah yang tak sanggup ia tanggung sendiri.

Cukup lama Chanyeol menangis di pelukan Yoora. Tak peduli berapapun usia mereka sekarang, Chanyeol akan tetap menjadi adik kecil untuk Yoora dan Chanyeol merasa ia tak perlu sok dewasa di hadapan noonanya karena Chanyeol sangat suka bermanja-manja pada Yoora.

Setelah merasa cukup untuk menangis, Chanyeol akhirnya berhenti menangis dan menatap wajah noonanya dengan wajah penuh airmata dan sedikit cairan lengket yang keluar dari hidungnya. Yoora sangat prihatin dengan keadaan adiknya itu dan segera menghapus cairan nista dari wajah Chanyeol dengan tissue. Di usapnya seluruh permukaan wajah dan juga leher Chanyeol dengan lembut dan teliti.

"Noona…"

"Apa kau sudah mau cerita?" tanya Yoora sambil tersenyum lembut

"Huuweee.. Aku patah hati Noona-yaaa…."

"Ck. Sudah kuduga. Baekhyun, aniya?" tebak Yoora dengan sangat tepat

"…."

Wajah Chanyeol mengerut jelek sambil mengangguk pelan mengiyakan tebakan Yoora. Yoora langsung menghela napasnya sejenak, lalu menatap Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk menyukai yeoja saja?" tanya Yoora

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk orang luar, noona. Yejin bahkan memutuskanku karena aku akan segera debut. Dia tidak mau aku nantinya terlalu sibuk dan melupakannya. Sebagai idola, aku tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan dengan para yeoja di luar sana secara bebas. Waktuku tak ada. Dan bodohnya, cinta ini jatuh pada Baekhyun, orang yang sama-sama idola dan sangat dekat denganku." Chanyeol nyaris merontokkan seluruh rambutnya karena terlalu frustasi

"Babo!" Yoora menyentil dahi Chanyeol cukup keras

"Akh! Noona…. Jangan siksa aku… Bukannya menghiburku…" Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya

"Jangan menampakan ekspresi seperti, Chanyeol! Kau sudah dewasa. Noona tidak akan mempan oleh bibirmu." Ucap Yoora sambil berusaha menahan tawanya

"Noona!" rengek Chanyeol

"Ck! Arasseo, Yeollie! Lalu…? Apa yang harus noona lakukan untuk menghiburmu?" tanya Yoora sambil mengusap pipi lembab Chanyeol dan mencubit gemas hidung mancung adiknya itu dengan gemas

"Masak Galbi ttang untukku!" seru Chanyeol antusias, tak lupa senyum lebar terpasang di wajahnya

"Ok! Tapi kau harus mandi dan jadilah anak baik dengan duduk yang rapi di meja makan selama aku memasak."

"Ayy ayy sir!"

Chanyeol langsung saja melesat meninggalkan Yoora. Yeoja itu kini hanya tersenyum manis.

"_Mianhae, Chanyeollie… Noona tidak bisa membantu apapun untuk masalahmu. Semoga kau segera menemukan obatmu sendiri." Ucap Yoora dalam hati_

.

.

.

.

.

[EXO'S DORM]

Tak ada yang Baekhyun katakan selain hanya menangis di pelukan D.O. Kini hanya tersisa Lay, D.O dan Tao bersamanya. Baekhyun sesungguhnya adalah member yang tertutup. Ia tak banyak bercerita tentang masalah pribadinya kepada member lain. Tangisan Baekhyun kali ini hanya membuat member lain tahu bahwa masalah yang sedang ia hadapi sangat berat, entah itu menyangkut berita tentang skandalnya, manajemen, ataupun Chanyeol. Tak ada satupun yang berniat menguak masalah Baekhyun lebih jauh karena member EXO sangatlah menjunjung privasi.

"Baekhyun-ah…. Sudahlah… Kau tidak perlu menangis lagi. Kami ada disini. EXO akan selalu ada untukmu. Jangan takut karena kami akan selalu ada untukmu. Kamu tidak sendirian, Baek." D.O mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut

"Baekhyun-ah… Lebih baik kau segera minum. Aku khawatir suaramu akan hilang kalau kau menangis terus seperti ini. Ingat, kita masih punya TLP untuk setengah tahun ke depan. Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Baek." Lay menyodorkan segelas penuh air putih kepada Baaekhyun

"Hiks…"

"Baek hyung! Himnaeyo! Aku akan me-wushu Chanyeol hyung kalau dia sudah pulang nanti! Tenang saja…" ucap Tao bangga

"Tao… Lawakanmu lucu sekali…." Kata Lay dan D.O dengan wajah datar sambil menatap malas Tao yang kini terkekeh tak berdosa

"Hehehe… Mian… Aku hanya bercanda… Tapi kalau Baek hyung menginginkannya, aku bisa melakukannya, jeongmal!" Tao masih tetap bersemangat

Baekhyun akhirnya mulai berhenti menangis dan malah tertawa melihat tingkah polos Tao yang begitu menggemaskan. Mereka berempat pun malah tertawa bersama-sama, entah apa yang lucu.

.

.

.

.

.

Berita skandal Baekhyun dan _leader girlband_ papan atas itupun menuai berbagai macam reaksi dari netizen dan fans. Kebanyakan bereaksi terkejut dan tidak setuju, terlebih fans Baekhyun. Bahkan ada fans yang sampai bunuh diri beberapa hari setelah berita ini tersebar. Suasana menjadi keruh. Tak hanya di luar sana, namun juga di dalam EXO karena Chanyeol nyaris benar-benar tak pernah mau lagi bertegur sapa dengan Baekhyun. Kedekatan mereka langsung rusak seketika setelah pagi dimana mereka bertengkar dengan sangat hebat itu berlalu. Baekhyun tak pernah berani menyapa Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol kini hanya sibuk dengan member lain.

Chanyeol saat ini lebih memilih untuk menghindar dari Baekhyun dan mendekatkan diri dengan member lain.

.

.

.

.

.

[CHANSOO'S ROOM]

"Jagiyaaa…."

"Hihihi… Ireojimaaaa!"

"Cup Cup!"

"Andwae!"

"Kyungsoo-yaa.."  
>"Ah… Shireo…"<p>

"Jagi…. Cup cup cup!"

"KAI!"

Kai langsung tertawa-tawa melihat D.O yang menolak ia ciumi. Wajahnya mengkerut lucu dan bibirnya ia manyunkan. D.O tidak tahan karena ciuman Kai pasti akan beralih kemana-mana. Awalnya D.O memang merasa geli, namun lama-kelamaan ia mulai mencium gelagat mesum dari Kai. Ia yakin, apabila Kai dibiarkan, ia pasti akan memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada untuk berbuat lebih. D.O sudah lelah karena baru saja selesai melakukan aktifitas ranjang bersama Kai di ranjangnya yang sempit, tentu saja sempit karena ranjang D.O adalah _single bed_. Tubuhnya dan Kai kini masih polos dan hanya tertutupi oleh selimut tebal miliknya.

"Soo-ya…?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar

"Hyung.." malah Kai yang menjawab. Ia menyembunyikan D.O di dalam pelukannya

"Eh… Jongin-ah…? Kau ada disini?" Chanyeol duduk di ranjangnya sambil memainkan HPnya.

"Ne… Malam ini aku akan menginap di sini." Jawab Kai sambil tersenyum

"Umm… Arasseo.." Chanyeol mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang miliknya sendiri

"Pppffttt… Hwahahaha! Hah… Hah… Kai… Aku tidak bisa bernafas! Kau mendekapku terlalu kuat. Baboya!" kepala D.O menyembul dari balik selimut. Ia memprotes perbuatan Kai yang pura-pura menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari Chanyeol dengan semena-mena sampai ia kehabisan napas

"Kyungsoo? Kau ternyata ada disini juga?" Chanyeol terkejut melihat _roommate_ mungilnya ternyata sudah ada di sana sejak tadi.

Ia sama sekali tidak sadar. Ia pikir hanya ada Kai yang sedang bertelanjang dada dan sedang menunggu D.O. disana. Pikirannya mulai berisi aegan kotor antara Kai dan D.O, namun cepat-cepat tak ia pedulikan lagi dan hanya menatap kedua sejoli itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ne. Kai mendekapku sampai aku tidak kelihatan." Ucap D.O dengan nada lirih

Chanyeol tersenyum sejenak, lalu mulai sibuk lagi dengan _game_ di HPnya, mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan perbuatan keduanya.

"Kau memang mungil chagi, sampai aku bisa menyembunyikanmu dari Chanyeol hyung… Ummummuu… Neomu kwiyeo… Muach!" Kai langsung mencium pipi D.O gemas

"Ani! Aku tidak mungil!" protes D.O

"Hmm…? Jinjja?" Kai menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan wajah dan leher D.O, lalu memberi sebuah _hickey_ di sana

"Mwohaneun geoya? Kai jangan memberinya disitu! Disitu gampang terlihat! Aisshh… Meongcheongi!" D.O menjitak kepala Kai cukup keras

"Lalu kau ingin aku memberinya dimana?" Kai menatap D.O tak kalah kesal

"No _hickey_! Everywhere!" ucap D.O dengan sangat fasih

"Kalau begitu ronde ketiga, tak ada penolakan!" Kai langsung mengambil posisi menindih namja yang lebih mungil darinya itu, lalu mulai menciumi bibir dan wajah Kyungsoo

"Emmhh… Andwaeee!" D.O menolak ciuman Kai dan menggeleng-geleng kepalanya

"Ah.. Wae? Kai semakin kesal

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Ada Chanyeol disini! CK! Tidak peka sama sekali…" D.O memiringkan badannya

"Chanyeol hyung tidak akan terganggu, percaya padaku. Iya kan, Hyung?" tanya Kai pada Chanyeol yang malah gelagapan karena bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Eh..? Eh.. N—ne.." jawab Chanyeol salah tingkah, tak berani menatap ke arah keduanya

"Nah. Apa kubilang. Chanyeol hyung tidak masalah, jagiya…" Kai mulai mengulang aksinya

"Shireo!" tolak D.O sambil menjauhkan tubuh Kai yang sedang menindihnya

"Kita lakukan di dalam selimut, jagiya…" Kai semakin gencar menjadikan leher dan wajah Kyungsoo sebagai sasaran ciumannya.

Kini D.O malah ikut membalas ciuman maupun remasan Kai pada tubuhnya. Mereka masuk ke dalam selimut dan memulai ronde ketiga mereka dengan cukup berisik. Chanyeol awalnya tak mau peduli, namun suara desahan D.O lama kelamaan membuat miliknya berdiri. Chanyeol mendesah tak nyaman. Berulang kali ia membolak-balikan tubuhnya.

Ia sangat iri kepada Kai yang punya kisah cinta manis bersama Kyungsoo. Sejak awal, hubungan mereka berdua tak banyak mengalami kesulitan. Kedua orangtua D.O langsung merestui hubungan mereka saat pertama kali mereka mengakui hal itu. Meskipun awalnya orang tua Kai kurang setuju atas penyimpangan orientasi seksual anaknya, pada akhirnya mereka tetap merestui hubungan tak lazim kedua namja itu karena peran D.O yang begitu besar bagi perubahan sikap Kai.

Perilaku Kai mengalami banyak perubahan positif sejak mengenal D.O. Kebiasaannya merokok, meminum minuman keras dan kelayapan di malam hari tak pernah lagi dilakukan Kai karena ada D.O yang senantiasa menemaninya dan memberinya _support_ untuk merubah hidupnya. Bisa dikatakan bahwa D.O seolah adalah malaikat pelindung Kai yang berwujud manusia dan orang tua Kai sangat bersyukur bahwa D.O dapat menjaga Kai selagi mereka tak ada sehingga mereka tak khawatir pada tingkah laku Kai selama menjadi artis SM.

"Kau sangat beruntung Jongin-ah…" bisik Chanyeol sesaat setelah selesai menyumpalkan _headset _ke telinganya dan memutar musik di HPnya dengan keras

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol perlahan membuka matanya yang masih berat. Alarm yang ia pasang terus berbunyi dan Chanyeol bisa menyimpulkan bahwa saat ini sedang pukul 07.00 pagi. Ia mematikan alarmnya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia membuka mata sejenak dan memandang ranjang D.O. Hanya ada Kai yang sedang tidur di sana. Terlihat bahwa Kai sedang tidak memakai apapun dan hanya ditutupi oleh selimut tebal yang sama dengan kemarin.

Tiba-tiba D.O masuk dan langsung membangunkan Kai. D.O terlihat bersih dan rapi seperti habis mandi. Jangan lupakan apron yang melekat di tubuh mungilnya. Sepertinya namja mungil ini sedang memasak.

"Ireona…" bisik D.O dengan suara rendahnya yang _sexy_

"Eunghhh…" tak ada balasan dari Kai selain lenguhan jorok dari bibirnya

"Ireona~" D.O kini ikut berbaring di samping Kai. Kakinya ia naikan ke pinggang Kai yang tertutup selimut

"Mmmhh… Mwoya..?" Kai malah menggaruk-garuk lehernya tanpa membuka mata sedikitpun

"Aku membuat ayam goreng kesukaanmu. Chikin!" D.O menatap wajah jelek Kai yang masih setengah tertidur sambil terkekeh. Diusapnya pipi lengket Jongin dengan jempolnya. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa jijik pada Jongin yang sama sekali tidak tampan di pagi hari seperti ini. D.O sudah terbiasa melihat keadaan Kai seperti ini.

"Mwo? Chikin? Chikin..?" kini Kai bangun dan menatap D.O antusias setelah mendengar kata ayam

"Ne. Ppalli ireona." D.O tersenyum lalu bangun dari tempat tidur

"Jagiya… Tolong celanaku, ne?" tanpa sadar, Kai mengeluarkan aegyonya yang –uhuk- sedikit menjijikan, namun terlihat lucu di mata D.O.

D.O berjongkok mengambil celana _boxer_ hitam milik Kai dan melemparnya pada Kai.

"Gomawo jagi…" Kai tersenyum dan segera memasang celananya

Keduanya sama sekali tak sadar bahwa sejak tadi Chanyeol memperhatikan mereka. Kemesraan mereka membuat Chanyeol semakin iri pada Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka makan secara wajar (?) di ruang makan. Tak banyak yang bersuara. Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah sok imutnya, sesekali ia berfoto dengan pose mirip noonanya, Yoora, lalu menyimpannya untuk dipilah sebagai _update_ instagramnya nanti. Kai dengan khidmat memakan ayam goreng yang dibuatkan dengan penuh cinta oleh D.O. Untunglah mereka tidak bermesraan saat sarapan pagi ini. Yang lainnya hanya makan dalam diam. Ada yang sambil tertawa-tawa sambil melihat layar HPnya dan ada yang hanya fokus pada makanannya, seolah makanannya itu akan lari bila tak dijaga baik-baik.

"Hari ini jangan lupa, kita ada jadwal syuting CF jam 12." Suho mengingatkan

"Ne." jawab yang lain serempak

Baekhyun hanya menatap sebentar ke arah Suho, lalu tertunduk dan memakan makanannya lagi. Sekilas ia menatap Chanyeol, namun cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seluruh member sibuk dengan _scene_ CF masing-masing. Beberapa di antaranya sedang beristirahat. D.O terlihat sedang mengipasi tubuhnya yang sedikit kepanasan. Ia berjalan pelan sambil mengipasi wajah dan lehernya. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah lengan menariknya ke dalam ruang ganti dengan cepat. D.O begitu terkejut. Hampir saja ia berteriak kalau saja ia tidak melihat tawa bodoh dari Kai.

"Jongin-ah! Mwoya ige?" serunya setengah berbisik. Detak jantungnya masih tak beraturan karena perbuatan Kai yang menariknya tiba-tiba seperti ini

"Hehe… Jagi… Aku sedang ingin 'itu'…" rengek Jongin

"Mwoya? Aigoo Kim Jongin! Semalam kita sudah melakukannya 3 ronde dan kau masih mau lagi?" D.O nyaris membuat kedua bola matanya keluar karena terlalu terkejut

"Jagi… Kau tau sendiri kan aku bagaimana? Ppalli… Aku sudah tak tahan…" Kai langsung mempelorotkan celananya dan tampaklah penis menegang milik Kai yang memerah seperti tak tahan ingin menghujam (?) sesuatu yang sempit nan hangat

"KAI!" D.O ingin protes namun tak ada yang mampu ia lakukan ketika Kai membalikan tubuhnya dan langsung menarik paksa celana D.O hingga menampilkan pantat montok, putih dan mulus miliknya

"It's showtime!" tanpa aba-aba dan peringatan pada D.O, Kai langsung memasukan penisnya dalam hole D.O dalam satu hentakan kuat

"AKHHH!" perih dan panas langsung menjalar di lubang D.O.

Tak ada yang mampu D.O lakukan selain merutuki hormon sialan yang dimiliki oleh Kai. Kai adalah namja dengan libido yang sangat tinggi. Kai sangat perkasa dan kuat ketika berurusan dalam hubungan seks. Sebagai kekasih, D.O hanya mampu berdoa agar lubangnya mampu melayani penis rakus Kai yang selalu lapar dengan baik. Lubangnya masih perih karena semalaman dihujam penis Kai dan kini ia harus kembali melayani Kai di sela-sela syuting CF. Untung saja ia sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan buruk Kai sehingga ia tak akan pingsan hanya karena _quicky _semacam ini. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal gila lain yang Kai lakukan padanya. Sepertinya Kai memang pantas disebut maniak.

"Sstt.. Jangan berisik, Jagi… Ini hanya sebentar… _Just a quicky_.." Kai mengulum daun telinga D.O tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi gerakan maju-mundur penisnya dalam lubang D.O

"Kaiihhh… Mmpphh…." D.O mendesah pelan. Ia mengemut jari Kai yang sesungguhnya dipakai untuk membekapnya.

"Jagi…."

"Mmpphhh…" 

Tiba-tiba…

"O-ow.. Ops.." Tao segera menutup kembali pintu tempat Kai dan D.O memadu kasih

Tak lama terdengar sebuah teriakan cukup kencang.

"Hyung! Ternyata mereka berdua disini!" seru Tao nyaring

"MWOYAAA?" sebuah sahutan keras terdengar dari sudut di ruangan lain

"KAI! D.O! KALAU SAMPAI AKU MENEMUKAN KALIAN MELAKUKAN HAL TIDAK BERES, TAMAT KALIAN BERDUA!" sambung suara tadi yang tak lain adalah suara dari manajer mereka

"Jagi. Kita dalam masalah." Ucap Kai dengan nada datar

.

.

.

.

Sudah jelas bahwa Kai dan D.O langsung diceramahi habis-habisan oleh manajer mereka. Sebenarnya mereka sudah berkali-kali diperingatkan untuk tidak melakukan seks di sela-sela jam kerja, namun tetap saja keduanya melanggar peringatan tersebut. Lihat saja hormon Kai yang selalu meledak-ledak dan siap untuk disalurkan kapan saja. Kai dan D.O kini dilarang keras untuk terlihat mesra dimanapun selain di dorm. Kamar mereka tetap di pisah dan Kai ataupun D.O dilarang untuk mengunjungi kamar masing-masing atas pengawasan member lain.

Hal ini sangat sulit untuk _lovebird _seperti keduanya. Intensitas kemesraam mereka jauh berkurang dan _skinship_ mereka pun juga sulit dilakukan. Ketika TLP, Chanyeol dan D.O yang menjadi pengalihan _skinship _KaiSoo. Keduanya banyak bermain dan bercanda selama TLP berlangsung di kota manapun. Kai dan D.O hanya berinteraksi secara terbatas di lagu-lagu tertentu dan tak boleh berpelukan, bergandengan tangan maupun bermain bersama terlalu lama.

Kai jelas frustasi karena tidak bisa berdekatan dengan kekasih mungil yang sangat ia cintai itu. Berkali-kali ia menemui manajer, namun manajer sama sekali tidak mau tahu. Manajer hanya bilang bahwa ini adalah hukuman karena dia sudah berkali-kali melanggar peringatan yang diberikan manajer. Dengan berat hati, Kai merelakan kekasih mungilnya itu bermain bersama member yang lain. Kai mencoba untuk tidak cemburu pada member lain yang sangat dekat dengan D.O seperti Chanyeol, Sehun maupun Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Hubungan KaiSoo yang merenggang karena peringatan keras manajer membawa dampak positif bagi kehidupan Chanyeol. Ia yang sebelumnya sering galau dan uring-uringan karena Baekhyun kinia memiliki D.O yang mampu mengalihkan dunianya. Sifat D.O yang manis, polos, keibuan dan penuh pesona membuat Chanyeol merasa sangat nyaman ketika bersama-sama dengan namja mungil itu. _Move on_ memang tidaklah mudah, namun Chanyeol mulai merasakannya saat bersama dengan D.O

"Hiks… Kau tega, Baek… Kau tega…"

Baru saja D.O akan terlelap kalau saja ia tidak mendengar suara tangis dan geraman rendah dari Chanyeol, _roommate_nya. Ia segera menghampiri Chanyeol dan membangunkannya. Sepertinya Chanyeol bermimpi buruk. Chanyeol terlihat gelisah dan berkeringat. D.O teringat bahwa ketika masih sekamar dengan Kai, namja tan itu juga kadang bermimpi buruk dan gelisah seperti ini. Jika sudah begini, D.O akan melap wajah Kai dan menemani namja itu tidur hingga pagi menjelang sambil memeluknya.

D.O segera mengambil sapu tangan yang sudah ia basahi untuk melap wajah berkeringat Chanyeol. Sekali lagi D.O membangunkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terbangun sambil terisak pelan.

"Chanyeol-ah… Gwaenchanha?" D.O melap lembut wajah Chanyeol dengan sapu tangan basah yang ia pegang  
>"Soo-ya… Kumohon tidurlah disisiku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.<p>

"Ne…"

D.O yang begitu lembut dan keibuan langsung saja mengambil tempat di samping Chanyeol lalu memeluk tubuh yang lebih besar darinya sambil mengelus kulit wajah Chanyeol yang cukup kasar.

"Tenanglah, Yeol… Aku ada disini… Uljima…" D.O mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol

"Apa kau juga akan melakukan ini pada Kai saat dia mimpi buruk?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membalas pelukan dari namja yang lebih mungil sambil menutup matanya

"Kai sangatlah beruntung."

"Beruntung untuk?"

"Untuk memilikimu…"

"Ani… Aku yang sangat beruntung memiliki Kai." Ucap D.O dengan senyuman di wajahnya

"_Dan itu pulalah yang membuat aku semakin jatuh pada pesonamu… Saranghae, Kyungsoo-ya… Sifatmu benar-benar seperti malaikat."_ ucap Chanyeol dalam hatinya

"Yeol…? Kau sudah tidur?" tanya D.O setengah berbisik

"Hmm…" jawab Chanyeol

Lampu redup yang ada di atas nakas tiba-tiba Chanyeol matikan. D.O cukup terkejut karena biasanya Chanyeol tak bisa tidur jika terlalu gelap.

"Yeol? Kenapa kau matikan lampunya?"

"Soo-ya.."

"Mmmh! Yeol! Mwohaneun geoya? Kenapa meremas pantatku?"  
>"Sstt… Jangan berteriak, D.O-ya…"<p>

"Yeol!"

D.O mulai panik karena jemari besar Chanyeol mulai masuk ke dalam kaos hitamnya dan mengelus-elus kulitnya. D.O berusaha berontak namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman panas.

"Tenanglah, Soo-ya… Kau tidak perlu panik. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu…" bisik Chanyeol

D.O tak merespon perkataan Chanyeol. Ia sangat takut dan bingung. Ia sadar apa yang ia lakukan ini salah, namun hatinya menginginkan hal lebih karena sudah lama Kai tidak menyentuhnya. Sementara itu, Chanyeol makin gencar menyesap kulit mulus sehalus bayi milik D.O. Dikecupnya seluruh wajah, leher, dada dan perut D.O dengan selembut-lembutnya, membuat D.O tanpa sadar mengeluarkan desahan halus yang semakin membangkitkan naluri kelelakiannya.

"Yeol.. Ahh…" desah D.O

"Soo-ya… Mmhh.." Chanyeol kini sibuk memainkan penis D.O dengan mulut dan telapak tangannya yang besar

"Andwaehh… Kai… Kai eotthae? Ngghh.." tangan kanan D.O mencoba menghentikan Chanyeol, sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas erat bantal yang ia tiduri

"…" tak ada respon berarti dari Chanyeol selain gumaman tak jelas

"Angghhh!" D.O langsung melengkungkan tubuhnya ketikka 2 jari Chanyeol memasuki rektumnya yang kering

"Mianhae D.O-ya.. Tapi tak ada _lube_." Chanyeol melepaskan penis D.O dan meludahi telapak tangannya lalu mengolesi penisnya dengan air liurnya tadi

"ANNGGHHH YEOL!" jerit D.O ketika dirasakan sebuah benda tumpul yang amat besar mulai mencoba menerobos rektumnya yang kering

"Soo… AH! Se—sempit!" Chanyeol berusaha memasukan penisnya ke dalam rektum D.O dengan perlahan

D.O membekap mulutnya dengan bantal. Rasanya benar-benar perih dan sakit. Tanpa melihat pun, D.O langsung dapat mengenali bahwa penis yang masuk ke dalam rektumnya sangatlah besar. Berbeda dengan milik Kai. D.O sudah menghapal ukurannya dan ukuran Chanyeol memang fantastis. Chanyeol lebih besar dari Kai. Itu sedikit membuat D.O takjub, namun langsung melenguh lagi ketika penis Chanyeol telah sepenuhnya masuk di dalam rektumnya.

"Hah… A-aku akan bergerak.." ucap Chanyeol sedetik setelah mengecup pucuk hidung D.O

"Akh! Chan.. Yeol.." D.O mendesah pelan ketika merasakan tubuh Chanyeol mulai bergerak

Chanyeol bergerak pelan dan lembut. Sesekali ia mendaratkan ciuman untuk D.O. Tangan yang semula D.O gunakan untuk meremas bantal kini beralih pada tengkuk Chanyeol. Ia membawa Chanyeol pada ciuman panas nan bergelora. D.O sangat menikmati persetubuhannya dengan Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya.

Dan jika boleh jujur, ia sangat menyukai gaya bercinta Chanyeol yang sangat lembut dengan penis di atas rata-rata ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak banyak yang menyadari bahwa Chanyeol dan D.O semakin lengket. Namun kai menyadarinya. Keduanya terlihat sangat akrab dan selalu bersama-sama. Kai sebenarnya cemburu melihat kebersamaan keduanya, namun ia tidak ingin mengekang D.O dan terlalu overprotektif. Kai hanya bisa membiarkan kekasih mungilnya itu bergelayut manja pada Chanyeol. Ia semakin tak sabar untuk menyudahi masa hukuman manajer agar ia bisa segera bermesraan lagi dengan D.O.

Meskipun begitu, Kai tetap mampu mencuri beberapa kali malam panas bersama D.O, entah itu di kamar mandi dorm ketika tak ada orang atau di dalam ruang ganti ketika _photoshoot._ Semua itu lagi-lagi dilakukan Kai karena hormon sialannya yang sungguh tak tahu waktu dan tempat.

Lain Kai, lain pula D.O. Saat ini D.O mati-matian membagi waktu untuk Kai dan Chanyeol. Kai yang sedang dihukum tidak dimungkinkan untuk selalu bersamanya. Hal ini ia manfaatkan sebaik mungkin untuk bersama-sama dengan Chanyeol. Perasaan terlarangnya untuk Chanyeol seiring berkembangnya hubungan mereka. Tak jarang Chanyeol dan D.O melakukan _quicky sex_. Yang paling sering adalah di kamar mereka karena tidak akan ada yang mengganggu keduanya di sana.

Sesungguhnya D.O sedih dan merasa kotor. Ia seperti pelacur yang hidup dari melayani namja tampan seperti Kai dan Chanyeol. Namun perasaannya tak mampu ia pungkiri. Ia mencintai Kai. Ia juga mencintai Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu, nama yang harus ia pilih karena ia mencintai kedua namja yang sangat berbeda itu. D.O menyukai Kai yang mesum namun berkepribadian hangat. D.O juga menyukai Chanyeol yang ceria dan humoris. D.O tahu bahwa ia bermain api di belakang Kai. Namun sejujurnya, ia bahagia dengan Chanyeol. Rasa cintanya dengan Kai pun tidak berkurang sedikitpun. D.O mulai dilema.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue….**_

Jujur, aku kecewa sama chapter sebelumnya yang dapet sambutan lebih buruk dari yang sebelumnya lagi.

Apa FF ini begitu mengecewakan reader?

Apa begitu buruk kah sampai benar-benar tidak layak di baca dan di komentari?

Sebusuk itu kah?

Apa tidak usah dilanjut?

Semua tergantung readers…

Saya suka cerita ini, tapi ternyata tidak banyak orang lain yang suka.

Kalau begitu, lebih baik tidak usah dilanjut saja daripada memenuhi _alert list_ readerdeul atau _searching result_ FFn.

Buat yang udah mau review, makasih banyak.

Maaf mengecewakan.

Tapi ini akarena aku kecewa.

Jadi kecewa menghancurkan segalanya, right?

HAPPY NEW YEAR 2015!

Semoga ini bukan chapter/story tang ku upload di FFn.

XOXO


	6. Chapter 5

Title : The Wrong Daddy

Pairing : Kai D.O [Kaisoo OTP]

Genre : Drama, Family

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Kaisoo belong to each other & SM Entertaintment, but **THE STORY IS BELONG TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : D.O hamil. EXO heboh. Namun sayangnya, hubungannya dengan Kai malah berakhir. Apa alasannya? [CHANKAISOO] [KAISOO], [CHANSOO], YAOI! MPREG! CANON! DLDR!

_**WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN, GAJE, OOC.**_

_**GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

_**ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

.

.

.

.

.

**HERE WE GO!**

**[CHAPTER 5]**

**ENJOY!**

.

.

.

.

Tak banyak yang menyadari bahwa Chanyeol dan D.O semakin lengket. Namun kai menyadarinya. Keduanya terlihat sangat akrab dan selalu bersama-sama. Kai sebenarnya cemburu melihat kebersamaan keduanya, namun ia tidak ingin mengekang D.O dan terlalu overprotektif. Kai hanya bisa membiarkan kekasih mungilnya itu bergelayut manja pada Chanyeol. Ia semakin tak sabar untuk menyudahi masa hukuman manajer agar ia bisa segera bermesraan lagi dengan D.O.

Meskipun begitu, Kai tetap mampu mencuri beberapa kali malam panas bersama D.O, entah itu di kamar mandi dorm ketika tak ada orang atau di dalam ruang ganti ketika _photoshoot._ Semua itu lagi-lagi dilakukan Kai karena hormon sialannya yang sungguh tak tahu waktu dan tempat.

Lain Kai, lain pula D.O. Saat ini D.O mati-matian membagi waktu untuk Kai dan Chanyeol. Kai yang sedang dihukum tidak dimungkinkan untuk selalu bersamanya. Hal ini ia manfaatkan sebaik mungkin untuk bersama-sama dengan Chanyeol. Perasaan terlarangnya untuk Chanyeol seiring berkembangnya hubungan mereka. Tak jarang Chanyeol dan D.O melakukan _quicky sex_. Yang paling sering adalah di kamar mereka karena tidak akan ada yang mengganggu keduanya di sana.

Sesungguhnya D.O sedih dan merasa kotor. Ia seperti pelacur yang hidup dari melayani namja tampan seperti Kai dan Chanyeol. Namun perasaannya tak mampu ia pungkiri. Ia mencintai Kai. Ia juga mencintai Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu, nama yang harus ia pilih karena ia mencintai kedua namja yang sangat berbeda itu. D.O menyukai Kai yang mesum namun berkepribadian hangat. D.O juga menyukai Chanyeol yang ceria dan humoris. D.O tahu bahwa ia bermain api di belakang Kai. Namun sejujurnya, ia bahagia dengan Chanyeol. Rasa cintanya dengan Kai pun tidak berkurang sedikitpun. D.O mulai dilema.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak banyak yang dapat dilakukan oleh D.O dan Chanyeol selama ini. D.O tinggal bersama keluarganya di Goyang, sehingga intensitas pertemuan mereka berkurang. Untunglah Goyang dan Seoul tidak jauh sehingga Chanyeol bisa sewaktu-waktu mengunjungi D.O di rumahnya. Sayangnya, meski tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya, D.O tetap saja kesepian. Kedua orangtuanya adalah pengusaha yang sangat sibuk. D.O tetaplah harus mengurus dirinya sendiri seperti memasak dan sebagainya karena tidak ada pembantu.

Ini kesekian kalinya Chanyeol mengunjungi D.O namun selalu hal yang sama yang ia dapati di sana. D.O tinggal sendirian di rumah. Tak ada orang lain. Chanyeol jadi khawatir akan keadaan namja yang tengah berbadan dua itu.

"Soo-ya… Apa lebih baik kau tinggal dengan kami saja di dorm? Disini kau bahkan bekerja lebih berat dan sama sekali tidak ada yang menemanimu. Apa kau mau kembali ke dorm?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepala D.O yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya

"Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku tinggal dengan orangtuaku. Lalu kau memintaku kembali tinggal di dorm. Na eottheohkke?" ucap D.O dengan nada kesal

"Mianhae. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Bagaimana? Apa mau ikut ke Seoul sekarang?" Chanyeol menatap lembut kedua mata bulat D.O

"..." D.O hanya mengangguk pelan

"Arasseo. Nanti aku akan menelpon kedua orangtuamu dan bilang bahwa kau ikut denganku ke Seoul." Ucap Chanyeol

"…" tak ada jawaban dari D.O, namun namja itu kini melangkah pelan menuju ke kamarnya

"Soo-ya..? Wae geuraeseyo? Apa kau sedang sakit? Kenapa dari tadi kau terlihat lemah dan tidak bersemangat? Apa kau kecewa padaku karena aku baru bisa mengunjungimu sekarang?" Chanyeol mengikuti langkah D.O yang ternyata sedang menyiapkan barang-barang untuk pergi ke Seoul

"Gwaenchanhayo… Nan gwaenchanha…" ucap D.O sambil (memaksa) tersenyum pada Chanyeol

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja, Soo-ya. Mianhae ne? Setelah ini kita tidak akan terpisah lagi karena kau akan tinggal di Seoul bersamaku…" Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan D.O

"Ne." D.O kini benar-benar tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

[EXO'S DORM]

"Kyungsoo? Kau disini?" Suho tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan D.O di dorm

"Kyungsoo hyung? Bukannya kau ada di Goyang? Bagaimana bisa sampai disini?" Sehun juga tak kalah heran

"Chanyeol membawaku kemari…" ucap D.O pelan

"ANNYEONG!" seru Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk menyusul D.O

Chanyeol membawa beberapa tas berisi barang-barang D.O dan menaruhnya di kamar mereka.

"Chanyeol-ah. Kenapa kau membawa Kyungsoo kembali? Siapa yang akan menjaganya kalau kita tidak ada?" tanya Lay

"Mulai hari ini, D.O akan tinggal bersama kita. Kedua orangtuanya sangat sibuk di Goyang. Bukankah sama saja apabila dia tinggal dengan kita? Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk mengajaknya tinggal bersama kita." Kata Chanyeol

"Lalu, manajer?" tanya Tao

"Aku akan mengurusnya." Ucap Chanyeol final

Tak ada yang memprotes tindakan Chanyeol sama sekali. Sesungguhnya mereka juga rindu dengan D.O. Dorm mereka sudah cukup sepi ditinggal oleh 2 member, apalagi jika D.O yang pergi ke Goyang selama beberapa minggu ini. Mereka senang akhirnya D.O bisa tinggal bersama mereka lagi.

Namun kebahagiaan itu tidak dirasakan oleh Kai. Ia merasa tidak nyaman apabila harus melihat kemesraan D.O dan Chanyeol di dorm. Kehidupannya yang tenang selama beberapa minggu kini akan terusik lagi dengan kehadiran D.O di dorm. Ia tak sanggup apabila harus melihat namja yang ia cintai bermesraan dengan orang lain.

Member lain tak membahas peristiwa yang sudah-sudah dan menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja. Mereka bercengkerama seperti tak pernah terjadi masalah apapun. Semua member—kecuali Kai—memperlakukan D.O dengan sangat baik. Hanya Kai yang masih menjaga jarak dengan D.O. Ia merasa sangat sedih karena Kai menjauh darinya. Namun ia sadar bahwa ia pantas dibenci dan dijauhi oleh Kai. Kesalahannya sangat fatal dan hanya sedikit kemungkinan Kai mau memaafkannya. Entah kenapa hatinya sangat sakit melihat Kai yang langsung pergi ketika ia datang.

Malam menjelang. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol akan menemani D.O tidur di _single bed_ milik D.O atau milik Chanyeol. Namun malam ini ada yang aneh dengan D.O. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Wajahnya mengkerut dan keringat bercucuran di wajah dan lehernya. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat dan pipinya memerah. Chanyeol mulai panik dan mencoba membangunkan D.O.

"Hmmpph… J—Jongin… Hiks.. Jongin.." dalam keadaan setengah sadar, D.O menggumamkan nama Kai terus menerus sambil menangis

"Soo-ya… Ireona… Kau mimpi buruk?" Chanyeol mencoba membangunkan namja mungil itu dengan menepuk pelan pipinya yang memerah dan berkeringat

"Hiks… Aku mau Jongin… Jonginnn…. Hiks…" Racau D.O sambil terus bergerak gelisah dengan mata tertutup

"Kau ingin Jongin….?" Hati Chanyeol terasa perih ketika menanyakan ini pada D.O yang sedang bermimpi buruk

"Perutku sakit… Aku ingin Jongin… Hiks-hiks… Jonginn…" D.O terus meronta dalam pelukan Chanyeol, kali ini ia memegangi perutnya

"Jamkkanman Soo-ya… Aku akan memanggil Jongin."

Dengan sangat berat hati, Chanyeol meninggalkan D.O sejenak untuk mencari Kai. Di ruang TV, dilihatnya Suho, Lay, Chen dan Baekhyun sedang menonton TV bersama-sama. Langsung saja Chanyeol bertanya kepada mereka.

"Ada yang tahu dimana Jongin saat ini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan hati-hati

"Memangnya ada apa, Yeol? Kenapa tiba-tiba mencari Kai malam-malam begini?" tanya Chen

"Kyungsoo mengigaukan namanya. Badannya panas. Aku bingung…. Dia bilang dia ingin Jongin sekarang juga." Ucapan Chanyeol jelas saja membuat member lain terkejut

"Tadi kulihat Jongin sedang merokok di balkon." Baekhyun buka suara

Mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol langsung melesat menuju balkon. Benar. Kai sedang merokok di sana. Ia tak memakai atasan dan hanya memakai bawahan _jegging_ hitamnya, lalu berjongkok santai sambil menghembuskan asap yang cukup banyak dari mulut dan hidungnya. Chanyeol tak menyangka bahwa kini Jongin benar-benar kembali nakal seperti sebelum mengenal D.O dulu. Suho dan Chen mengikuti Chanyeol. Mereka berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol memanggil Kai.

Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Lay menghampiri D.O di dalam kamar. Lay memeriksa badan D.O yang panas.

"Jongin-ah… Hiks… Hiks… Mianhae… Mian… Hiks…" racau D.O

"Baekhyun-ah… Badannya panas sekali. Tolong ambilkan air dingin dan kompres untuk D.O." pinta Lay dengan nada khawatir

"Hiks… Jongin… Perutku sakit.." wajah D.O merengut seperti menahan sakit sambil memegang perutnya

"Kyungie… Bertahanlah… Chanyeol sedang memanggil Jongin." Lay mencoba menghapus keringat di dahi D.O

"Hyung, ini." Baekhyun menyerahkan kain kompres yang sudah ia celupkan ke air dingin yang tadi diminta Lay

"Ne. Gomawo Baekhyun-ah…" dengan lembut Lay menyeka wajah dan leher D.O yang diliputi keringat.

D.O masih menggeliatkan badannya gelisah. Nama Jongin masih beberapa kali ia sebut. Meski dahinya sudah di kompres oleh Lay, D.O masih tetal gelisah dan terus memanggil Jongin.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, hyung?" tanya Baekhyun pelan

"Dia hanya butuh Kai." Ucap Lay sambil memandang iba D.O

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah…" panggil Chanyeol dengan nada pelan.

Jujur saja, ia masih takut dengan Kai. Ia sebenarnya sangat bersyukur karena sampai saat ini, ia tidak pernah dipukuli—atau mungkin dibunuh—oleh Jongin karena telah menghamili D.O. Ia benar-benar kagum pada Kai yang bisa menahan emosi untuk tidak membunuhnya saat mereka berpapasan.

"…" Kai hanya menatap Chanyeol sekilas lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia tak peduli pada Chanyeol dan terus saja menghisap puntung rokoknya yang sudah memendek itu

"Jongin-ah… Kyungsoo memanggilmu." Rasanya Chanyeol ingin sekali menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding karena tak tahu harus berkata apa

"Mwo?" Kai memandang remeh Chanyeol

"Kyungsoo bermimpi buruk dan gelisah. Dia membutuhkanmu, Jongin-ah…" Chanyeol tak sanggup menatap mata Jongin ketika ia mengucapkan kata-katanya barusan

"…" kali ini tatapan Kai berubah menjadi sendu. Ia terdiam sejenak.

"Kumohon lihatlah keadaannya sebentar saja." Mohon Chanyeol

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kai segera mematikan rokoknya. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya yang bau rokok. Tidak mungkin ia bertingkah gila dengan membiarkan D.O yang (katanya) sedang sakit untuk menghirup bau rokok dari tubuhnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Kai pun keluar dengan t-shirt berwarna putih dan langsung masuk ke kamar milik ChanSoo. Dari tatapan matanya, bisa terlihat dengan sangat jelas kalau Kai sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan D.O

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya, hyung?" tanya Kai pada Lay dan Baekhyun yang sedang menunggui D.O

"Badannya panas. Dia mengigaukan namamu sejak tadi, Jongin-ah. Tapi D.O sama sekali tidak mau bangun dan terus mengeluh perutnya sakit." Jelas Lay panjang lebar

"Bisakah hyungdeul meninggalkanku dan Kyungsoo sendiri?" pinta Kai sambil terus menatap D.O yang berbaring lemah di ranjang

"N—ne. Air untuk mengompres aku letakan di sini." Ucap Lay setelah meletakkan baskom dan kompres yang ia gunakan tadi di atas nakas.

Lay dan Baekhyun langsung meninggalkan Kai dan D.O di kamar. Chanyeol terlihat begitu gelisah saat keduanya keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaan, Kyungsoo? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku ingin masuk!" tubuh besar Chanyeol langsung ditahan oleh Lay

"Kau tidak perlu masuk, Chanyeol-ah. Biarkan mereka sendiri."

"T—tapi.." Chanyeol kehabisan kata-kata

"Jangan khawatir. Aku percaya kalau Jongin akan memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan baik saat ini. Lebih baik kau segera istirahat. Kau bisa tidur di kamarku kalau mau." Tawar Suho

"Aniyo hyung. Aku tidur di sini saja." Chanyeol menunjuk sofa di ruang TV

"Arasseo. Istirahatlah dengan baik. Lay, tolong siapkan selimut dan bantal untuk Chanyeol." Pinta Suho pda Lay

"Gomawo hyung." Chanyeol tersenyum singkat pada Suho

"Sudah tugasku, Yeol-ah…" Suho membalas senyum Chanyeol dengan _angel smile_ miliknya

Chanyeol sesungguhnya tidak ingin berpisah dari D.O dari barang sedetik pun. Ia juga kecewa karena di saat seperti ini, orang yang dicari-cari D.O adalah Kai. Ia merasa sebagai calon suami yang tak berguna untuk D.O. Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa tidur dengan tenang malam itu.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks.. Jongin… Jongin… Hiks.. Perutku sakit…" lagi-lagi D.O meracau sambil memegang perutnya

"Ssssttt… Soo-ya… Aku ada disini…" Kai segera memeluk D.O.

Kai sejak tadi sudah ikut berbaring di _single bed_ D.O. Ia memeluk D.O erat sambil mengecup lembut dahi D.O yang masih gelisah.

"Jongin… Hiks… Sakit…" D.O terisak pelan dalam pelukan Kai

"Arasseo… Mana yang sakit?"

Tangan Kai menyentuh pelan kulit perut D.O yang juga terasa panas. Dengan lembut di usapnya perut D.O. Dengan ajaib, isakan D.O berangsur-angsur berhenti. D.O mulai tenang. Bibirnya sudah tidak meracaukan nama Kai lagi. D.O juga sudah berhenti menangis.

Sejak tadi perasaan Kai tidak karuan hebohnya. Hatinya sempat teriris-iris melihat namja yang begitu ia cintai itu terlihat begitu lemah dan sangat membutuhkan kehadirannya. Ia tidak mau lagi melihat D.O seperti ini. Ia tidak mau melihat D.O gelisah dan kesakitan sampai harus mengigaukan namanya seperti ini lagi.

"Saranghae Soo-ya… Cepatlah sembuh, ne?" Kai mengecup dahi D.O untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menyusul namja mungil yang sudah pulas itu ke alam mimpi

.

.

.

.

#NEXT DAY

D.O membuka matanya yang terasa berat dengan perlahan. Ia merasa sedikit pusing. Samar-samar ia tatap sesosok namja yang terlelap di hadapannya. Hampir saja ia menjerit ketika menyadari bahwa namja yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah Kai. Berkali-kali ia kucek matanya untuk memastikan bahwa penglihatannya tidak salah. Ia takut ia melihat Chanyeol menjadi Kai karena terlalu merindukan Kai. Sayangnya, apa yang ia lakukan sia-sia. Namja ini memang Kai, orang yang sampai saat ini masih memiliki tempat khusus di hatinya. Mengucek matanya berulang-ulang malah membuat matanya perih dan kepalanya semakin pusing. Ia sudah yakin 100% bahwa ia sedang menatap Kai yang terlelap.

Dengan gerakan pelan, D.O mencoba menyentuh wajah Kai. Ia begitu merindukan namja berkulit tan ini. Sangat-sangat rindu. D.O ingin sekali memeluk dan menciumi Kai. Namun ia tahu itu adalah keinginan bodoh yang harus ia enyahkan dari otaknya. Lama-kelamaan ia mulai penasaran, kenapa Kai bisa tidur disini bersamanya.

Tiba-tiba mata Kai terbuka. D.O panik. Ia takut Kai akan mengamuk atau memarahinya karena sudah lancang menyentuh wajahnya. Ia segera menarik tangannya dari wajah Kai. Matanya menatap Kai dengan tatapan ketakutan sedangkan Kai hanya menatap matanya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Gwaenchanha?" sebuah kata meluncur dari bibir Kai

"Ne..?" D.O tidak mengerti topik apa yang sedang dibicarakan Kai. Tentu saja ia baik-baik saja tanpa harus ditanya oleh Kai.

"Semalam kau panas dan gelisah. Apa sekarang kau baik-baik saja? Apa perutmu masih sakit?" tanya Kai penuh nada kekhawatiran sambil memeriksa dahi D.O dengan punggung tangannya

"…" D.O menggeleng tanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja

"Semalam Chanyeol hyung panik sekali. Kau sakit dan… Memanggil namaku." Ucapan Kai membuat D.O nyaris mengeluarkan kedua bola matanya karena terkejut

"Ja—jadi… Kau ada disini karena aku…" D.O tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ia begitu malu. Semburat merah mulai menghiasi pipi putih nan tembamnya

"Ne. Kalau kau sudah tidak sakit, aku akan pergi." Ucap Kai dengan nada dinginnya.

Kai mulai bersikap dingin lagi pada D.O. Ia beringsut dari posisi berbaringnya, lalu duduk sejenak dan berdiri. D.O menatap Kai dengan tatapan sendu. Tiba-tiba saja perutnya terasa bergejolak dan perih.

"Akh.." rintihnya pelan

"Wae?" Kai langsung menatap D.O dengan tatapan khawatir

"Perutku sakit.." D.O langsung meremas sprei untuk menyalurkan rasa sakitnya

"Sakit lagi? Apa perlu memanggil dokter? Sejak kemarin kau selalu mengeluh sakit perut. Apa anakmu baik-baik saja?" tatapan Kai menajam

DEG! Mendengar Kai menyebut kata 'anakmu' membuat hatinya seperti tertikam badik tajam. Rasanya sangat sakit. Namun ia sadar bahwa anak yang sedang ia kandung bukanlah miliknya bersama Kai, namun miliknya bersama Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu ada dokter. Geunyang… Kajima." Pinta D.O

"Eh?" Kai tak mengerti arah pembicaraan D.O

"Jebal.. Kumohon jangan pergi Kai. Temani aku." Ucap D.O sambil memegang tangan Kai.

"Mianhae. Aku tak bisa." Kai menepis tangan D.O yang sedang memegang tangannya dengan gerakan pelan

D.O nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Kai menolaknya. Entah mengapa, hati serta perutnya semakin sakit. Kai baru saja akan membuka pintu ketika suara rintihan D.O terdengar lagi.

"APO! Hiks..." sambil terisak, D.O bahkan melengkungkan tubuhnya karena tak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan pergi. Jja. Bergeserlah sedikit, aku akan berbaring di sampingmu. Hapus air matamu." Kai mengusap airmata di wajah D.O

"..." D.O tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya meringis menahan sakit

"Kenapa perutmu sakit terus? Apa kau salah makan?" Kai mulai mengusap-usap perut D.O dengan gerakan lembut

Lagi-lagi D.O mulai tenang dan berhenti menangis. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit seiring dengan usapan Kai di perutnya.

"Molla..." gumam D.O yang sudah terlihat tenang dan nyaman karena usapan Kai.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis seperti tadi." Kata Kai jujur

"..." D.O tak menjawab, namun hatinya berbunga-bunga. Ternyata Kai masih peduli dan perhatian dengan keadaannya

Tak lama setelah itu, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya. D.O tidak tidur, namun ia tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya membiarkan (mantan) kekasihnya itu mengelus perut dan menghirup aroma rambutnya dalam diam. Ia memainkan jarinya di kaus putih bergambar menara Eiffel yang digunakan Kai.

Kai sendiri sesungguhnya sangat menyukai moment ini. Ini adalah kedekatan pertama mereka pasca D.O mengumumkan kehamilannya.

"_D.O-ya... Seandainya bayi yang kau kandung ini adalah anakku... Aku akan amat sangat bahagia..."_ gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya keadaan D.O membaik. Perutnya sudah tidak sakit lagi sehingga Kai bisa meninggalkannya. D.O juga sudah bisa berjalan. Intinya, keadaannya sudah membaik tidak seperti semalam dimana ia terus mengigau dan kesakitan.

Chanyeol segera memeluknya erat ketika Kai sudah benar-benar meninggalkannya. Chanyeol benar-benar khawatir akan keadaannya. Hari sudah mulai siang dan baru saat ini Chanyeol bisa memeluk D.O yang entah kenapa begitu ia rindukan sejak semalam.

"Soo-ya... Benarkah kau sudah baik-baik saja sekarang? Semalam aku begitu panik karena tiba-tiba kau mengigau dan badanmu panas sekali. Kupikir Kai sudah menjadi obat mujarab untukmu." Kata Chanyeol dengan senyum masam ketika mengingat kejadian semalam

"Mianhae, Yeol..." D.O mengelus pipi Chanyeol pelan

"Arasseo. Gwaenchanha... Asal kau sekarang sehat, aku tidak apa-apa. Ja... Kau tunggu disini dan aku akan ke dapur untuk membuatkanmu susu. Kau belum minum susu sejak pagi, bukan? Aku akan membuatkanmu. Tunggu aku, ne?" Chanyeol mendudukan tubuh mungil D.O di sofa dan mengecup pucuk hidung D.O, lalu meninggalkan namja itu menuju dapur dorm.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol langsung merasa canggung ketika melihat Baekhyun berada di dapur. Baekhyun meminum susu stroberi sambil membelakangi Chanyeol, sehingga ia tidak sadar akan keberadaan Chanyeol di sana. Tak ada orang lain di dapur selain keduanya.

Chanyeol memberanikan diri dengan tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Baekhyun. Ia langsung saja menyibukkan diri dengan susu hamil milik D.O. Baekhyun akhirnya menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol setelah mendengar suara kaleng dibuka.

"Chanyeol? Kau sedang apa?" Baekhyun mengusap ujung bibirnya yang sedikit kotor sehabis minum susu barusan

"Kau tidak perlu pura-pura bodoh, Baek. Kau pasti bisa melihat apa yang aku lakukan."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya sejenak hingga akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sedang membuat susu hamil yang sudah pasti untuk D.O.

"Mianhae... Aku tidak begitu memperhatikanmu."

Kini Baekhyun terdiam sambil memainkan jari-jari indahnya di gelas yang ia pakai untuk meminum susu tadi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia ingin pergi, tapi kakinya sangat berat untuk melangkah. Ia memilih tetap berdiri di tempatnya dalam diam.

"Baek..?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung karena Chanyeol kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh yang sulit sekali untuk diartikan.

"N—ne...? Kalau kau tidak senang aku disini, a—aku bisa pergi." Baekhyun menjawab dengan gugup. Ia takut Chanyeol akan mengamuk lagi padanya dan memilih untuk segera meninggalkan namja bertinggi 186 cm itu di dapur.

"Jamkkan!" Chanyeol berhasil meraih pergelangan namja bersuara emas itu sebelum Baekhyun lenyap dari pandangannya

"Mwohaneun geoya?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti dengan tingkah Chanyeol

"K—kau... Kau memakai cincin ini...?" Chanyeol menatap lekat-lekat pada sebuah cincin yang tersemat di jari manis tangan kanan Baekhyun yang sedang ia genggam saat ini

"I—ini... A—aku... Aku memang memakainya..." ungkap Baekhyun jujur

Mata Chanyeol mendadak memanas. Baekhyun memang tidak membuangnya—tepatnya ia tidak pernah membuang benda berharga yang pernah diberikan Chanyeol kepadanya. Baginya, cincin ini sangat berharga. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak membuangnya...?" nada Chanyeol melemah dan matanya memerah

"Aku tidak pernah membuangnya, Yeol... Tidak pernah." Ucap Baekhyun pelan, mencoba mengontrol perasaannya

"Baek..."

Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol langsung menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun tak mampu lagi menahan airmatanya. Ia sungguh rindu dengan Chanyeol yang dulu. Yang selalu memeluknya dan menghiburnya hingga ia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Masalah skandal yang tak pernah sempat ia jelaskan pada Chanyeol membuat hubungannya dan Chanyeol menjadi hancur.

"Mianhae Baek... Mianhae karena aku tidak mempercayaimu. Mianhae karena sudah menyakitimu dengan sangat kasar." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh namja yang lebih kecil itu dengan erat—seolah tak ingin namja itu pergi

"Akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf padamu, Yeol. Aku tak sempat menceritakan semuanya padamu..." kata Baekhyun dengan nada lirih

"Maukah kau menceritakannya padaku... Sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol setelah melepaskan pelukannya

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menceritakan segalanya. Skandal palsu yang dibuat oleh manajemen untuk menutupi skandal lain yang mulai menjadi desas-desus netizen tentang para artis SM. Sesungguhnya ia tak mau, apalagi ia baru saja jadian dengan Chanyeol. Namun ia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Wanita itu pun juga tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Semuanya adalah rencana busuk manajemen.

Mendengar semua cerita dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol ingin sekali membakar dirinya sendiri. Ia begitu bodoh. Emosi yang meledak-ledak membuatnya bertingkah kelewat bodoh, bahkan sampai menghamili kekasih dongsaengnya. Dulu ia tidak mau tahu tentang Baekhyun. Rasa kecewa karena dikhianati telah menutupi hati nuraninya. Kenyataannya adalah Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah mengkhianatinya. Dialah yang mengkhianati Baekhyun dan merusak hubungan Kai dan D.O. Ia jadi bisa merasakan betapa tersakitinya Baekhyun melihat semua kemesraannya bersama D.O. Ia merasa sangat bersalah dan berdosa pada Baekhyun yang diam-diam telah menjaga cintanya selama ini.

"Baek... Mianhae... Mianhae..." Chanyeol terisak keras sambil bersimpuh di kaki Baekhyun

"Yeol-ah... Jangan seperti ini. Bangunlah..." Baekhyun mencoba menarik tubuh Chanyeol untuk berhenti menyentuh kakinya. Ia mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Tangisannya terdengar sangat pilu.

"Hiks... Aku tidak pantas untukmu... Kau terlalu baik, Baek... Kau bahkan tidak pernah membenciku dan terus menerus menyalahkan dirimu atas semua masalah yang aku perbuat. Aku sangat buruk, Baek... Mianhae... Hiks..." Chanyeol terus menangis dalam pelukan Baekhyun

"Apa yang kau katakan, Chanyeol-ah? Kau tidak buruk... Kau selalu pantas untukku." Kalimat terakhir Baekhyun ucapkan dengan nada sangat pelan—nyaris tak terdengar

"Aku namja paling buruk di dunia, Baekhyun-ah! Tidakkah kau muak melihat aku masih hidup dan terus menerus menyakiti hatimu? Aku pantas mati, Baek... Hiks..." tangis Chanyeol makin kencang

"Aniya! Aku tidak akan pernah muak padamu karena aku... Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol-ah... Sampai kapanpun aku akan mencintaimu. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi... Sesakit apapun yang harus kurasakan... Aku akan tetap mencintaimu... Saranghae Chanyeollie..." Baekhyun ikut terisak bersama Chanyeol

"Hiks... Saranghae Bakhyun-ah... Jeongmal saranghae... Mianhae..." Chanyeol masik tetap terisak sambil mengencangkan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun

"Nado saranghae, Yeol-ah... Nado..." balas Baekhyun

Chanyeol melupakan segalanya. Susu yang ia buat untuk D.O pun telah dingin. Dan Chanyeol tak pernah tahu kalau sesungguhnya ada sosok lain yang mendengar semua percakapannya bersama Baekhyun.

"_Y—Yeol..."_ bibir D.O bergetar hebat setelah mendengar semua percakapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

Hai-hai...

Makasih banyak untuk segala review yang udah bikin aku semangat buat lanjutin FF ini...

Jeongmal gomawo...

Semoga chapter ini membawa kelegaan buat shipper masing-masing...

*bow*

Mind to review?

XOXO


	7. Chapter 6

Title : The Wrong Daddy

Pairing : Kai D.O [Kaisoo OTP]

Genre : Drama, Family

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Kaisoo belong to each other & SM Entertaintment, but **THE STORY IS BELONG TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : D.O hamil. EXO heboh. Namun sayangnya, hubungannya dengan Kai malah berakhir. Apa alasannya? [CHANKAISOO] [KAISOO], [CHANSOO], YAOI! MPREG! CANON! DLDR!

_**WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN, GAJE, OOC.**_

_**GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

_**ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

.

.

.

.

.

**HERE WE GO!**

**[CHAPTER 6]**

**ENJOY!**

.

.

.

.

Mendengar semua cerita dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol ingin sekali membakar dirinya sendiri. Ia begitu bodoh. Emosi yang meledak-ledak membuatnya bertingkah kelewat bodoh, bahkan sampai menghamili kekasih dongsaengnya. Dulu ia tidak mau tahu tentang Baekhyun. Rasa kecewa karena dikhianati telah menutupi hati nuraninya. Kenyataannya adalah Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah mengkhianatinya. Dialah yang mengkhianati Baekhyun dan merusak hubungan Kai dan D.O. Ia jadi bisa merasakan betapa tersakitinya Baekhyun melihat semua kemesraannya bersama D.O. Ia merasa sangat bersalah dan berdosa pada Baekhyun yang diam-diam telah menjaga cintanya selama ini.

"Baek... Mianhae... Mianhae..." Chanyeol terisak keras sambil bersimpuh di kaki Baekhyun

"Yeol-ah... Jangan seperti ini. Bangunlah..." Baekhyun mencoba menarik tubuh Chanyeol untuk berhenti menyentuh kakinya. Ia mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Tangisannya terdengar sangat pilu.

"Hiks... Aku tidak pantas untukmu... Kau terlalu baik, Baek... Kau bahkan tidak pernah membenciku dan terus menerus menyalahkan dirimu atas semua masalah yang aku perbuat. Aku sangat buruk, Baek... Mianhae... Hiks..." Chanyeol terus menangis dalam pelukan Baekhyun

"Apa yang kau katakan, Chanyeol-ah? Kau tidak buruk... Kau selalu pantas untukku." Kalimat terakhir Baekhyun ucapkan dengan nada sangat pelan—nyaris tak terdengar

"Aku namja paling buruk di dunia, Baekhyun-ah! Tidakkah kau muak melihat aku masih hidup dan terus menerus menyakiti hatimu? Aku pantas mati, Baek... Hiks..." tangis Chanyeol makin kencang

"Aniya! Aku tidak akan pernah muak padamu karena aku... Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol-ah... Sampai kapanpun aku akan mencintaimu. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi... Sesakit apapun yang harus kurasakan... Aku akan tetap mencintaimu... Saranghae Chanyeollie..." Baekhyun ikut terisak bersama Chanyeol

"Hiks... Saranghae Bakhyun-ah... Jeongmal saranghae... Mianhae..." Chanyeol masik tetap terisak sambil mengencangkan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun

"Nado saranghae, Yeol-ah... Nado..." balas Baekhyun

Chanyeol melupakan segalanya. Susu yang ia buat untuk D.O pun telah dingin. Dan Chanyeol tak pernah tahu kalau sesungguhnya ada sosok lain yang mendengar semua percakapannya bersama Baekhyun.

"_Y—Yeol..."_ bibir D.O bergetar hebat setelah mendengar semua percakapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Awalnya D.O hanya penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol karena namja itu tidak juga kembali ke kamar mereka. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menyusul Chanyeol ke dapur. Sayangnya, apa yang ia lihat saat ini benar-benar tak pernah ia bayangkan. Ia pikir Chanyeol memang mencintainya dan sudah melupakan Baekhyun. Ternyata keduanya masih saling mencintai dan itu cukup menyakiti hati D.O yang sesungguhnya sudah mulai mencoba melepaskan baying-bayang Kai, meskipun semalam tanpa ia sadari, ia malah mengigaukan nama Kai.

D.O mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Ia perlahan melangkah mundur dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di dapur. Namun, tubuh kecilnya menubruk seseorang di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat dengan ekspresi seperti itu?" tiba-tiba saja Kai sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Kai sangat mengenal D.O. Ia tahu bahwa saat ini, raut wajah D.O menampakan wajah sendu karena kecewa

"Amudeo aniya…" D.O mencoba menghalangi Kai untuk ikut mengintip dapur dengan tubuh kecilnya

"Jangan menyembunyikan apa-apa." Kai mencoba menyingkirkan tubuh D.O yang menghalanginya.

Mata Kai seketika membulat saat melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpelukan dengan sangat erat sambil saling membalas pernyataan cinta masing-masing. Darahnya langsung mendidih sampai ke ubun-ubun. Hatinya langsung menggelap dan tak sabar untuk segera memberi Chanyeol pelajaran berharga (?)

"Brengsek!" desis Kai

"An—andwae!" D.O terlambat. Kai sudah melangkah masuk ke dapur.

BUGH! Kai melayangkan sebuah pukulan yang cukup keras ke pipi Chanyeol hingga setitik darah tampak di sudut bibir Chanyeol. Kai baru saja akan melayangkan pukulan keduanya ketika Baekhyun dan D.O menjerit.

"GUMANHAE!" D.O dan Baekhyun langsung melerai kedua seme tersebut.

Kai memang tidak jadi memukul Chanyeol untuk yang kedua kalinya, namun dengan _deathglare_ andalannya, Kai langsung menerjang tubuh Chanyeol hingga namja itu tersungkur di lantai. Kai mencengkeram kerah baju yang digunakan Chanyeol.

"Dengar! Aku tidak masalah sekalipun kau mengambil Kyungsoo dariku bahkan mengandung anakmu! Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyakitinya sedikitpun! Camkan itu!" Kai nyaris mencekik Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya ia selesai berbicara.

Ia menghempaskan tubuh Chanyeol yang terbaring di lantai, lalu menggiring D.O untuk ikut dengannya. Chanyeol mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Kai dan D.O akan melihatnya bersama Baekhyun di dapur saat ini.

"Chanyeol-ah… Gwaenchanha?" Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Chanyeol dan segera membantu namja itu untuk berdiri

"Gwaenchanha, Baek…" ucap Chanyeol sembari mencoba berdiri

"Tapi bibirmu…" Baekhyun bergidik saat menatap luka di bibir Chanyeol  
>"Ini hanya luka kecil. Kau tak perlu khawatir…" Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum pada Baekhyun<p>

Dalam hati, Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan karena luka di bibirnya terasa perih saat ia tersenyum. Namun ia pura-pura kuat agar Baekhyun tidak khawatir padanya. Baekhyun menghilang sesaat, lalu muncul kembali dengan membawa obat untuk luka Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Jongin melakukan hal ini?" Baekhyun membersihkan luka Chanyeol dengan alkohol secara hati-hati agar Chanyeol tidak mengaduh kesakitan

"Sshh…" Chanyeol mendesis menahan perih, tak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun hingga akhirnya namja itu menguatarakan pikirannya secara sepihak.

"Jongin pasti kesal karena melihatmu memelukku. Dia tidak terima melihat kita sedang berpelukkan disini, sedangkan Kyungsoo menunggumu membuatkan susu untuknya di kamar. Ia pasti masih sangat mencintai Kyungsoo." Baekhyun mengibati luka Chanyeol dengan hati-hati agar namja tinggi itu tidak kesakitan

"…." Chanyeol terdiam, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Baekhyun.

"Aku rasa, aku sudah merusak hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo. " ucap Baekhyun dengan nada datar. Kini Baekhyun telah selesai memberi salep untuk luka Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasa pipinya tertampar keras. Perkataan Baekhyun diakuinya ada benarnya juga. Baekhyun kini juga tak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Ia hanya membereskan kotak obat yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengobati Chanyeol. Keduanya kini tenggelam dalam keheningan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah… Seharusnya kau tidak boleh memukulnya seperti itu…" ujar D.O dengan nada kesal

"Lalu apa, Kyungsoo-ya? Apa kau ingin aku menciumnya? Lalu memeluknya dan bilang kalau aku mencintainya?" Kai melantur tak tentu arah (?)

"A—ani! Bukan seperti itu… Maksudku, kau tidak seharusnya memukulnya. Itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Chanyeol. A—aku.. Aku pantas menerima ini. Aku telah mengkhianatimu. Jikalau Chanyeol memang masih mencintai Baekhyun, gwaenchanha… Aku sudah sepantasnya mendapatkan ini." Ucap D.O seraya menahan perih di hatinya

"…" Kai terdiam

Diam-diam, Kai merasa bersalah melihat wajah sendu D.O saat ini. Ia sebenarnya hanya tidak ingin ada seorangpun menyakiti D.O. Ia terlalu mencintainya. Ia pikir, menyerahkan D.O sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol adalah hal yang benar karena ia percaya bahwa Chanyeol sangat menyayangi dan akan menjaga D.O dengan baik. Ia sudah mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa posisinya untuk menjadi orang yang akan membahagiakan D.O telah digantikan oleh Chanyeol. Dan ketika melihat Chanyeol dengan asyik berpelukan dengan Baekhyun—tak lupa dengan kata-kata cinta yang keluar dari mulut keduanya—Jongin sontak naik pitam. Ia menyesal karena sudah mulai mempercayakan D.O kepada Chanyeol.

"Kau adalah orang yang sangat berharga untukku. Aku tak ingin siapapun menyakitimu, termasuk Chanyeol hyung. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tidak akan pernah." Kai segera meninggalkan D.O tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebelum ia tidak mampu menahan hasratnya yang sangat menggebu untuk memeluk dan menenangkan namja mungil di hadapannya itu.

D.O kini hanya mematung meratapi kepergian Kai dengan menatap kosong lantai di bawahnya.

"_Mianhae Jongin-ah…" _lirih D.O pelan

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah… Aku…" Chanyeol menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia bingung bagaimana mengutarakan maksud hatinya

"Kupikir kau harus memilih, Chanyeol-ah…" kata Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang begitu dalam

"…" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan

Mereka terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya Chanyeol tersadar akan susu yang tadi ia buat. Susu itu jelas sudah dingin. Timbul rasa bersalah di hatinya. Ia benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia meninggalkan D.O di saat-saat seperti ini? Dengan sangat berat hati, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memilih D.O yang sedang mengandung anaknya. Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan seseorang yang sedang mengandung anaknya tanpa perhatian dari dirinya.

"Baekhyun-ah… Jeongmal mianhae… A—aku… Kita tak bisa meneruskan semua ini. Aku sudah memiliki Kyungsoo sebagai tanggung jawabku. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya. Mianhae…" wajah Chanyeol kini memelas dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ne, Chanyeol-ah… Aratjji… Aku bisa mengerti posisimu. Aku kecewa padamu karena kau tidak memilihku, tapi aku bangga karena kau sangat bertanggungjawab. Kuharap kita bisa tetap bersahabat." Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum meski sesungguhnya hatinya hancur berkeping-keping

Ia sudah terbiasa. Ia terbiasa seperti ini, ia cukup menjadi penonton. Ia tak perlu jadi aktornya, karena ia tidak pernah lolos audisi. Ia tidak pernah diterima menjadi aktor dalam suatu kisah indah yang terjadi di hidupnya. Ia tidak pernah menyalahkan siapapun karena memang seperti inilah hidupnya.

"Tentu saja, Baek…! Kita akan selalu jadi sahabat!" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah cerianya. Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan begitu bersemangat.

"…" Baekhyun tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya meresapi pelukan Chanyeol yang setidaknya bisa sedikit mengobati rasa sakit di hatinya

"Mianhae, Baekhyun-ah… Mian…" Chanyeol mengusap-usap belakang kepala Baekhyun yang berada di pelukannya

Setelah itu, Chanyeol mulai sibuk membuat susu hamil untuk Kyungsoo lagi. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan terlukanya. Ia segera meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk menenangkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

"Soo-ya…" Chanyeol membawa susu hamil yang ia buat ke dalam kamarnya bersama D.O.

Ia melihat D.O sedang berbaring sambil membelakangi pintu kamar, sehingga Ia mengira D.O sedang tidur.

"Jagiya… Ireonna~ Kau harus minum susu dulu, nanti kau boleh tidur lagi." Chanyeol mendekati D.O dan duduk di pinggir _single bed _yang ditempati D.O

"Hiks… KA!" seru D.O disela tangisannya. Ternyata namja hamil ini tengah menangis.

"Soo-ya…" Chanyeol menambah erat genggamannya pada gelas berisi susu yang ia pegang

"KA! Aku tidak mau melihatmu!" usir D.O dengan kasar.

D.O mendorong tubuh Chanyeol untuk menjauhinya hingga susu yang dipegang tumpah mengenai bajunya.

"KYUNGSOO-YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" bentak Chanyeol secara reflek.

Namun perasaan bersalah langsung menghinggapi hatinya saat menatap wajah D.O yang berlinangan air mata.

"Chanyeol-ah! Mwohaneun geoya? Kenapa kau membentak Kyungsoo? Dia sedang hamil!" seru Suho terkejut

Suho mendengar bentakan Chanyeol dan langsung menuju sumber suara. Ia menemukan D.O sedang terisak dan ia langsung menarik D.O ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengelus kepala D.O dan mencoba meredakan isakan D.O.

"Mianhae… Kyungsoo-ya… Mian… Jeongmal mianhada…" Chanyeol tak peduli lagi dengan bajunya yang kotor dan kulitnya yang memerah karena terkena susu panas. Hanya penyesalan-lah yang ada di dalam otak dan hatinya.

"Hiks… Hiks…" D.O seolah tuli dan tak mau mendengarkan kata maaf dari Chanyeol

"Mulai malam ini, akan ada Jongin yang ikut tidur bersama kalian di kamar ini." Suho menatap tajam Chanyeol, lalu membawa D.O keluar kamar.

Chanyeol langsung terduduk di ranjangnya dengan perasaan kacau balau. Ia yakin, hidupnya akan bertambah buruk mulai malam ini.

.

.

.

.

#SKIP

D.O berulang kali mengubah posisi duduknya. Ia sangat tidak nyaman dengan perutnya yang besar karena usia kandungnnya sudah memasuki bulan ke 7. Aktifitas EXO tetap padat, sehingga mau tak mau ia hanya terus-terusan berada di _dorm_ tanpa pergi kemana pun. Ia jarang sekali keluar _dorm_. Ia benar-benar hiatus dari dunia _entertainment_. Bayinya yang aktif turut membuat ia jadi super malas untuk melakukan banyak pergerakan. Kini ia hanya membaca buku yang dibelikan oleh member yang lain.

Saat member lain sedang melakukan show atau tur, sesekali manajer akan datang untuk melihat keadaannya sejenak, setelah itu manajer akan mengajaknya keluar dengan penyamaran ketat untuk berbelanja kebutuhan bayinya kelak.

Ketika berbelanja bersama manajernya, D.O akan selalu menggunakan pakaian hamil berupa _dress _dan juga_ syal_ serta kacamata hitam untuk menutupi wajahnya. D.O benar-benar terlihat seperti yeoja yang sedang hamil. Apalagi dengan perubahan bentuk tubuhnya saat ini. Dadanya bertambah sintal dan pinggulnya melebar. D.O bahkan harus memakai bra agar putingnya yang bengkak tidak tercetak dengan jelas di balik baju yang ia kenakan, meskipun pada kenyataannya ia sama sekali tidak nyaman dengan itu karena tidak terbiasa menggunakan bra. Rasanya dadanya sesak dan ia jadi tambah kesulitan bergerak karena ada bra yang melingkupi dadanya. Ia juga memanjangkan rambutnya dengan potongan _bob_ agar ia tak perlu repot-repot memakai wig saat menyamar untuk sekedar keluar rumah.

Bisa dikatakan, penampilannya saat ini benar-benar seperti yeoja. Tubuh D.O sama sekali tidak bertambah gemuk. Hanya perutnya saja yang kian minggu kian membesar. D.O pun terlihat semakin cantik. Kebiasaannya yang jarang memakai celana di rumah atau di dorm pun semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia kini sering sekali bertingkah cuek dengan hanya menggunakan t-shirt hitam kedodoran atau baju hamil super pendek tanpa menggunakan celana—dengan catatan ia masih tetap menggunakan celana dalam. Kelakuannya ini tentu saja menjadi godaan yang sangat berat untuk seme-seme EXO. Pahanya yang putih mulus dengan bulu halus yang tipis dan nyaris tak terlihat seringkali membuat para seme menaik-turunkan jakunnya untuk dapat bertahan dari pemandangan paha menggoda milik D.O.

DUG!

"Ngh!" pekik D.O saat merasakan tendangan yang cukup kuat dari dalam perutnya.

"Waeyo baby? Kau rindu appamu? Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi appa pulang." D.O mengusap perutnya penuh kasih sayang.

Masih dengan mengelus lembut perutnya, D.O menyenandungkan instrumen yang sangat merdu dari bibirnya, seolah menyanyikan lullaby untuk bayi aktifnya itu. Awalnya, bayi yang telah diketahui berjenis kelamin namja itu bergerak-gerak lincah, mungkin karena senang diajak berbicara oleh ibunya. Lama kelamaan, gerakan bayi itu melambat dan akhirnya tenang. Sepertinya, bayi itu kini sedang tidur karena mendengar senandung dari D.O.

D.O tersenyum senang karena bayi yang ia kandung sepertinya telah mengenali suaranya. Ia benar-benar tak sabar agar bayi itu segera lahir ke dunia.

"_Baby_…"

Sebuah suara _bass_ tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang namja kini berdiri di belakangnya sambil memegang kedua pundaknya.

"Jongdae hyung? YA! Seenaknya saja kau memanggilku _baby_! Aku bukan _baby_mu. Mau kulaporkan pada Minseok hyung?" ancam D.O pedas karena merasa telah dilecehkan oleh Chen. Ia tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu, kecuali oleh Chanyeol—dan juga Kai—tentunya.

"Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali, huh? Aku sedang memanggil keponakanku yang sedang ada di dalam sini. Hey, jagoan… Cepatlah lahir, nanti kita akan bermain ke _Lotte World _bersama-sama, lalu bermain _ski, hockey, billyard, softball_, tenis dan apapun itu. Aratjji? Hei kenapa kau tidak menendang?" Chen dengan aura kebapakannya langsung mengusap perut D.O dan mengecupnya tanpa merasa berdosa sedikitpun karena telah mengganggu si kecil itu tidur di dalam rahim eommanya.

"Mwoya? Jadi hyung menyuruh anakku lahir prematur, eoh? Tentu saja Ia tidak menendang, ia baru saja tidur sebelum hyung datang." wajah D.O berubah buas, seperti induk serigala yang merasa anaknya sedang dalam bahaya.

"Aigoo! Kyung! Kenapa galak sekali? Aku hanya merindukan anakmu saja. Oh Tuhan! Kenapa _mood swin_gmu bertambah parah sekian hari? Kau seperti serigala betina saja." keluh Jongdae dengan dahi berurat (?)

"Ne, _mood swing_ku memang bertambah parah. Jangan ganggu aku!" usir D.O dengan kejam

"Arasseo… Padahal aku membelikanmu sesuatu. Tapi karena kau menyebalkan seperti ini, aku tidak jadi memberikannya untukmu." Ucap Jongdae dengan nada kecewa

"Berikan padaku! Ppalli!" paksa D.O sambil menarik-narik tangan Chen yang berdiri di hadapannya

"Andwae. Kau menyebalkan." Balas Chen dengan gaya kekanakan

"Uuhh..! Baiklah. Kim Jongdae yang baik hati dan jago menari, bolehkah aku meminta hadiah untukku." Akhirnya, D.O mau juga melawan egonya dan mencoba merayu Chen semanis mungkin karena ia sangat penasaran dengan hadiah dari namja bersuara melengking itu. Sesungguhnya dia amat mual saat mengatakan pujian—coret—hinaan—kepada Chen barusan, namun ia berusaha menahannya agar Chen mau memberikan hadiah itu.

"Hahahahaha! Baiklah, manis. Aku akan memberikannya untukmu. Tada! Sebenarnya hadiah ini bukan untukmu, tapi untuk keponakanku tercinta." Tawa _troll _Chen menggema singkat, lalu ia menunjukan sepasang kaos kaki dengan hiasan boneka tokoh piglet—babi kecil di kartun Winnie The Pooh—di ujungnya kaos kaki itu, tepat di atas jari-jari kaki.

D.O hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat melihat hadiah dari Chen. Bagaimana tidak? Kaos kaki mungil itu terlalu 'lucu' untuk seorang bayi lelaki. Apalagi warnanya yang merah muda cerah membuat kaos kaki itu terlihat sangat _girly_. D.O bergidik membayangkan anaknya memakai kaos kaki itu.

"Hyung…..! Michyeosseo? Kau serius memberikan kaos kaki _pink_ itu untuk anak lelakiku? Gosh!" D.O berteriak kesal

"Tapi ini lucuuuu… Keponakanku akan sangat menggemaskan kalau menggunakan ini…" Chen mempoutkan bibirnya

"Tapi hyung! Dia namja! Namja tidak cocok dengan warna _pink_."

"Aku suka warna _pink_ dan kaos kaki ini mirip dengan punyaku! Aku sangat senang karena sebentar lagi bayimu akan lahir, Kyung. Kau tahu? Aku dan Sehun sangat senang karena kami tidak perlu lagi berharap agar EXO membintangi reality show Hello Baby karena sebentar lagi… Bayi ini akan lahir dan anak ini adalah keajaiban di EXO! Yeah!" Chen tertawa lebar sebelum sebuah tepukan mesra menyadarkannya.

PLETAK!

"Aw!" keluh Chen sambil memegang kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh entah siapa.

"Berhentilah bertingkah bodoh dan menjauhlah dari calon istri serta anakku." Chanyeol tersenyum menatap D.O dan memberikan tatapan tak sukanya pada Chen

"Aku hanya ingin menemui keponakanku saja. Heol! Kalian jahat sekali! Baby Min tidak bisa hamil seperti Kyungsoo, tapi kalian yang diberi anugerah seperti ini malah sangat protektif dan pelit. Menyebalkan!" Chen melenggang pergi dengan hentakan kaki karena kesal pada Chanyeol dan D.O

"Jongdae-ya! Kami hanya pelit padamu saja!" seru Chanyeol diikuti tawa _bass_nya yang terdengar sedikit menyeramkan

D.O tertawa nyaring, namun ia meringis di tengah-tengah tawanya karena tendangan bertubi yang ia rasakan dari dalam perutnya.

"Ahahahaha.. Ugh… Hahaha… Jangan menendang terus, sayang. Apa kau terlalu senang karena ada appa disini?" D.O membelai perut buncitnya dengan penuh kasih dan kelembutan

"Annyeong aegiya… Appa yeogisseo.." Chanyeol menyentuh perut D.O dengan ekspresi takjub

DUG! DUG!

"Woah! Kau senang, ne?" Chanyeol mengecup perut D.O yang bergerak-bergerak. Bayi laki-laki itu ternyata begitu lincah karena terus bergerak.

"Aigoo… Aegi… Jangan bergerak terus. Itu sakit." D.O menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan nyeri di perutnya yang bergejolak karena ulah bayi yang ia tunggu-tunggu itu.

"Aegiya.. Kau tidak boleh nakal pada eomma, ne? Eomma sudah membawamu selama ini, jadi kau tidak boleh menyusahkan eomma di dalam sana. Aratjji?" Chanyeol mencoba berdialog dengan jabang bayi yang ada di perut D.O

DUG!

"Ah.." reflek D.O

"Kau pasti mengerti, ne? _Good boy_!" Chanyeol mengecup perut buncit D.O dengan penuh kasih sayang

"Sudah puas bermesraannya, eoh?"

Suara khas milik Kai menginterupsi _lovey dovey_ Chanyeol dan D.O. Keduanya kini malah bertingkah aneh dan langsung menjaga jarak.

"Sekarang waktunya aku dan Kyungsoo yang bermesraan." Kai mencoba membantu D.O berdiri dan membawanya menjauhi Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari dimana Kai resmi tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Chanyeol dan D.O, hubungan Kai dan D.O mulai membaik. Kai bahkan selalu menghiburnya dan menyediakan banyak hal yang diinginkan D.O ketika ia ngidam. Bahkan Chanyeol jarang sekali melakukan sesuatu untuk memenuhi ngidam D.O, bisa dikatakan bahwa Kai-lah yang selalu ada untuk D.O.

Chanyeol tak tahan lagi dan langsung menjelaskan segalanya pada D.O bahwa ia akan tetap bersama D.O dan bayi mereka, sekalipun ia juga masih menyukai Baekhyun. D.O akhirnya mau berbaikan lagi dengan Chanyeol dan hubungan mereka kembali seperti semula. Lagi-lagi, Kai merasa dibuang. Namun ia tetap dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba merebut perhatian D.O dari Chanyeol dengan macam-macam alasan, dari yang logis sampai yang gila. Semua ia lakukan semata-mata hanya karena ia sangat mencintai D.O, malaikatnya yang bertubuh mungil.

"Kyungie… Kata dokter kemarin, jalan-jalan bagus untukmu dan bayimu. Ayo jalan-jalan keluar." Ajak Kai dengan begitu bersemangat

"Dengan pakaian seperti ini?" D.O menatap tubuhnya dan tubuh Kai bergantian

"Tentu tidak. Ayo menyamar dahulu." Kai menggandeng tangan D.O menuju kamar mereka dan menyamar seperlunya agar tak ada yang mampu mengenali bahwa mereka adalah member EXO.

Di taman, keduanya tak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Kai hanya mengayunkan tangannya sambil menggenggam tangan D.O lalu berjalan lambat-lambat agar D.O tidak merasa cepat lelah.

"Mau duduk di sana?" tanya Kai yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari D.O

Keduanya duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di taman itu. Kebetulan taman itu tidak jauh dari _dorm_ mereka sehingga D.O tidak keberatan harus berjalan kaki dengan keadaan berbadan dua seperti ini.

"Hahahaha… Lihatlah, Kyung! Anak-anak itu bermain kejar-kejaran dan salah satu di antara mereka menginjak kotoran anjing!" Kai terbahak cukup keras. Iris matanya memandang sekumpulan anak-anak yang sedang tertawa karena salah satu teman mereka menginjak kotoran anjing. Anak yang menginjak kotoran itu kini sedang menangis karena ditertawakan.

"…"

D.O hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia malah membayangkan kehidupannya nanti setelah bayinya lahir. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan sekaligus melelahkan. Ia bersama dengan Chanyeol yang bermain dengan anak mereka… Seketika saja wajah D.O berubah murung. Ia merasa bahwa ia harus benar-benar mengakhiri segalanya dengan Kai. Ia benar-benar ingin fokus pada Chanyeol dan bayi mereka, seperti Chanyeol yang rela melepaskan Baekhyun demi dirinya.

"Jongin-ah…" panggil D.O

"Ne..?"

"Kurasa. Kita benar-benar harus mengakhiri semuanya. Di sini. Saat ini." Rasa sakit perlahan menjalar di hatinya. Cintanya kepada Kai masih tertanam kuat dan ia mencoba mencabut perasaan itu secara paksa sehingga rasanya begitu sakit.

"…" Kai terdiam dan berpikir keras, mencoba mengahalau semua pikiran negatif yang berseliweran di otaknya

"Kau pasti tahu kalau Chanyeol…. Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun." D.O nyaris tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya yang bahkan belum semuanya ia katakan

"Kau ingin bilang kalau kau juga akan melepasku seperti Chanyeol hyung melepas Baekhyun hyung?" selidik Kai

"…." D.O tak mampu mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia menyerah pada hatinya yang begitu bergemuruh. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan karena harus melepaskan orang yang ia cintai begitu dalam.

"Kyungsoo… Saranghae saranghae saranghae saranghae… Bahkan sampai beribu-ribu kali kata-kata itu kuucapkan, itu tak akan pernah mampu mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan tentang cinta padamu. Jika kau—cintaku—memilih untuk pergi, apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan?" Perlahan Kai beranjak dari bangkunya

"Jonginie…" entah kenapa lidah Kyungsoo tercekat

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang sekarang. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu sampai akhir.." Kai mencoba memberi senyum pada D.O dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

"_Mianhae… Neomu mianhae…"_ D.O mengusap sebulir air mata di sudut matanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

#SKIP

**[HOSPITAL]**

Sudah hampir 3 jam yang lalu D.O masuk ke dalam ruang operasi. Tadi pagi kontraksi datang dan tak lama air ketubannya pecah sehingga ia langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit. Chanyeol, Suho, Tao dan Chen menunggu harap-harap cemas di ruang operasi mereka khawatir sekali dengan keadaan D.O yang tengah berjuang di antara hidup dan mati. Manajer mereka sesekali muncul membawa makanan, lalu kembali lagi ke dorm dan muncul lagi hingga 4 member EXO itu bosan. Sedangkan member lainnya menunggu kabar di _dorm_ saja.

Bak melihat oase di padang gurun yang bersuhu 45 derajat, suara tangis bayi yang terdengar dari ruang operasi membuat mereka kini dapat bernapas lega karena bayi yang sudah dinantikan selama ini akhirnya lahir ke dunia. Mereka langsung berpelukan ala _teletubbies, _apalagi dengan jumlah mereka yang sangat pas berempat. Mereka sangat bahagia sekarang. Tak lama kemudian, munculah seorang perawat dengan baju operasi biru yang masih melekat ditubuhnya. Ia menggendong sebundel bayi yang diselimuti kain berwarna biru.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi. Anak anda laki-laki yang sehat. Lahir jam 10.35 KST dengan berat 3,4 kg dan panjang 54 cm. Bayinya cukup besar dan normal. Apa anda ingin menggendong anak anda?" tawar perawat tersebut

Chanyeol langsung mengangguk cepat. Ia tak sabar sekali menggendong sang jagoan kecil untuk pertama kalinya. Dengan perlahan, ia mengambil alih bayi mungil itu dari gendongan perawat tadi. Langsung saja ia dikerubungi oleh Tao, Suho dan Chen.

"Hei.. Anak ini tidak mirip dengan Chanyeol." Komentar Suho

"Dia juga tidak mirip dengan D.O." –Chen

"Tunggu dulu. Kenapa hidung anak ini pesek sekali? Padahal Kyungsoo dan Chan hyung tidak pesek." –Tao

"OMONA! SEPERTINYA ANAK INI BUKAN ANAKKU! PERAWAT! ANAKKU TERTUKAR! TOLONG!" seru Chanyeol dengan suara _bass_nya yang nyaris membuat seluruh penghuni rumah sakit itu cepat-cepat menutup telinganya masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue….!

Hallo… Maaf baru muncul lagi…

Saya sempet WB karena stress OTP saya (baca:Kaisoo) gak ngerayain ultah and anniv bareng.

Buat tanggapan chapter kemarin, aku nggak ngambek, sungguh!

Demi apa aku ngambek?

Aku Cuma sempet kehilangan semangat aja, bukan karena ada yang bash ff ini.

Semua komentar aku tanggepin positif kok.

Nggak apa-apa ada yang mau hina-hina ff ini karena emang aku sadar, ffnya gak bagus.

Jadi silahkan berikan opini sebebas-bebasnya..

Gratis kok! Gak dipungut biaya, hehe.

Banyak banget yang bingung, sebenernya ff ini Chansoo atau Kaisoo sih?

Well~ ini Ff Chankaisoo.

Jadi fokus utama adalah hubungan threesome (?) ini.

Dan pair utama disini Kaisoo karena aku bakal bikin endingnya Kaisoo.

Ok?

Spoiler nih, Kaisoo endingnya…

Chansoo shipper, maaf ya…

Aku juga chansoo shipper kok, tapi hatiku dari awal sukanya kaisoo.

Mungkin adegan chansoo disini memang lebih dapet (?) daripada adegan kaisoo karena author lagi mabok Chansoo moment yang unyu-unyu naujubile.. Sayangnya chanbaek moment di Barca membuat saya balik lagi ke official couple. Wkwkwkwk..

Tapi namanya koki gak selalu bisa memuaskan semua pelanggannya.

Saya sebagai author juga dengan rendah hati mengakui kalau sebagai author, pastinya saya gak akan bisa memuaskan seluruh reader.

Inilah ff saya dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihan (bacotnya) yang ada.

Maaf kalo author notenya bikin munte-munte saking banyaknya.

Mau balas lewat PM, modem lagi jebol.

Rada susah nih…

Maapkeun yah gaes…

Next Chapter is the Last ~….!

Mind to review?

(Kayaknya gak ada deh, soalnya udah pada munte2 baca author note)

Wkwkwk…

_**HAPPY KAISOO DAY**_

_**HAPPY KAISOO DAY**_

_**HAPPY JONGIN DAY**_

_**HAPPY KYUNGSOO DAY**_


	8. Chapter 7 END

Title : The Wrong Daddy

Pairing : Kai D.O [Kaisoo OTP]

Genre : Drama, Family

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Kaisoo belong to each other & SM Entertaintment, but **THE STORY IS BELONG TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : D.O hamil. EXO heboh. Namun sayangnya, hubungannya dengan Kai malah berakhir. Apa alasannya? [CHANKAISOO] [KAISOO], [CHANSOO], YAOI! MPREG! CANON! DLDR!

_**WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN, GAJE, OOC.**_

_**GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

_**ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

.

.

.

.

.

**HERE WE GO!**

**[CHAPTER 7 END]**

**ENJOY!**

.

.

.

.

Bak melihat oase di padang gurun yang bersuhu 45 derajat, suara tangis bayi yang terdengar dari ruang operasi membuat mereka kini dapat bernapas lega karena bayi yang sudah dinantikan selama ini akhirnya lahir ke dunia. Mereka langsung berpelukan ala _teletubbies, _apalagi dengan jumlah mereka yang sangat pas berempat. Mereka sangat bahagia sekarang. Tak lama kemudian, munculah seorang perawat dengan baju operasi biru yang masih melekat ditubuhnya. Ia menggendong sebundel bayi yang diselimuti kain berwarna biru.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi. Anak anda laki-laki yang sehat. Lahir jam 10.35 KST dengan berat 3,4 kg dan panjang 54 cm. Bayinya cukup besar dan normal. Apa anda ingin menggendong anak anda?" tawar perawat tersebut

Chanyeol langsung mengangguk cepat. Ia tak sabar sekali menggendong sang jagoan kecil untuk pertama kalinya. Dengan perlahan, ia mengambil alih bayi mungil itu dari gendongan perawat tadi. Langsung saja ia dikerubungi oleh Tao, Suho dan Chen.

"Hei.. Anak ini tidak mirip dengan Chanyeol." Komentar Suho

"Dia juga tidak mirip dengan D.O." –Chen

"Tunggu dulu. Kenapa hidung anak ini pesek sekali? Padahal Kyungsoo dan Chan hyung tidak pesek." –Tao

"OMONA! SEPERTINYA ANAK INI BUKAN ANAKKU! PERAWAT! ANAKKU TERTUKAR! TOLONG!" seru Chanyeol dengan suara _bass_nya yang nyaris membuat seluruh penghuni rumah sakit itu cepat-cepat menutup telinganya masing-masing.

"Chanyeol! Ini rumah sakit, babo!" Suho mencubit pelan lengan Chanyeol yang masih panik tak jelas

"Ta—tapi.. Anak ini…" Chanyeol memandang wajah bayi yang sedang ia gendong itu dengan tatapan bingung

"Tidak mungkin ini bukan anakmu, hyung. Tidak ada lagi yang dioperasi di dalam sana sekali Kyungsoo. Sudah jelas ini pasti anakmu." Kata Tao

"Hei, tenang saja! Bayi tidak langsung mancung saat lahir. Kau tidak perlu khawatir anakmu pesek." Hibur Chen

"Ne, mungkin saja wajah seperti ini adalah perpaduan kalian berdua." Tambah Tao

"Y—ya…. Kalian benar. Aku akan menamainya… Kyungchan. Park Kyungchan." Ucap Chanyeol dengan pandangan mata yang tak lepas dari bayi mungil yang sedang terlelap di pelukannya

"Kyungchan? Itu terdengar seperti nama yeoja." Protes Chen

"Kenapa Kyungchan? Panda saja lebih bagus." Tao ikut-ikutan protes

"Aisshh kalian… Terserah pada Chanyeol saja, dia yang appanya, bukan kalian." Suho mulai darah tinggi

"Ehmm.. Sebenarnya aku belum punya nama khusus untuk anak ini." Chanyeol tersipu dan tersenyum bodoh

"Bagaimana kalau Kwangsoo?"—Suho

"Aniya! Panda tetap lebih bagus!"—Tao

"Bagaimana kalau Chensoo?"—Chen

"Babo! Itu seperti namamu dan nama Kyungsoo yang digabung." Suho melengos

"Hehehe… Memang seperti itu yang kumaksud." Chen merona

"Kau pikir aku mau memberi nama anakku seperti itu?" Chanyeol kesal dengan tingkah Chen yang seolah sangat memuja D.O, bahkan memberi nama anak mereka dengan gabungan nama Chen dan Kyungsoo

"Bagaimana kalau Kyungsan saja? Nama itu terdengar lucu untuk anak laki-laki." Kata Tao mencoba memberi opininya

Chen, Suho serta Chanyeol langsung menatap Tao dengan tatapan tajam. Namun tak lama, tatapan mereka menghangat dan ketiganya tertawa.

"Ide bagus, Tao. Aku akan memberi nama Park Kyungsan untuk anakku. Annyeonghaseyo, Kyungsanie, ige appaeyo… Sesang soge hwanyeonghaseyo.." Chanyeol mengelus pipi tembam bayi itu dengan jari-jarinya yang besar.

Bibir Kyungsan bergerak-gerak lucu. Ia seperti merasa kalau tidurnya sedikit terganggu. Namun tak lama ia mulai tenang lagi dan tertidur pulas di gendongan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol…" D.O mencoba membuka matanya perlahan.

Tubuhnya masih lemas karena masih sedikit terpangaruh oleh obat bius saat operasi tadi. Chanyeol segera mendekati D.O dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Soo-ya… Bayi kita sudah lahir. Dia sangat lucu, tapi hidungnya sedikit pesek. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Dia tetap tampan dan sangat menggemaskan." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya

"Jinjjayo? Aku ingin lihat!" D.O menggoyangkan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Chanyeol

"Jamkkanman."

Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangannya, lalu menghampiri ranjang bayi yang tak jauh dari ranjang D.O. Ia menggendong bayi berselimutkan kain biru itu dengan hati-hati dan membaringkan bayi itu di samping D.O agar D.O bisa melihatnya.

"Baby…" mata D.O berkaca-kaca.

"Namanya Park Kyungsan." Bisik Chanyeol di telinga D.O

"Kyungsanie… Annyeong…" D.O mencoba mencium pipi tembam Kyungsan

Chanyeol tidak pernah merasakan kebahagian lebih dari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

#SKIP

Kyungsan sudah dibawa pulang. Orangtua Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menyambut dengan gembira berita kelahiran Kyungsan. Mereka menghadiahi banyak barang untuk Kyungsan. Kini di usianya yang ke 8 bulan, Kyungsan sudah bisa mampu merangkak cepat hingga membuat member EXO lainnya kepayahan untuk mengawasinya. Bayi mungil itu terlampau aktif.

Perihal pernikahan D.O dan Chanyeol memang sudah dibicarakan oleh keluarga kedua belah pihak. Namun mereka belum mendapatkan waktu yang tepat untuk melaksanakan pernikahan tersebut, mengingat pernikahan tersebut hanya bisa dilakukan di Perancis dan juga kesibukan Chanyeol yang bertambah karena ia sedang memulai aktifitas solo karier.

Kyungsan merangkak cepat saat melihat Candy—anjing milik Tao—berlari riang. Kyungsan mengejar Candy dan langsung menarik ekor Candy dengan gembira. Kyungsan tertawa-tawa melihat Candy ketakutan karena tingkahnya.

"Kyungsanie… Mwoeyo? Kasihan Candy kalau kau menarik ekornya seperti itu." Tegur D.O sambil membawa Kyungsan ke dalam gendongannya.

"Wawaawaa waaa…" oceh Kyungsan dengan tawa khasnya

"Kyungsoo-ya? Apa kita jadi berbelanja? Ja, aku sudah siap." Baekhyun muncul di hadapan D.O dengan jaket hitam dan _skinny jeans _biru.

"Ne."

D.O memutuskan untuk bersiap. Ia menggendong Kyungsan ke dalam kamar dan menemukan Kai sedang bermain game di _smartphone_nya. Siang ini, semua member sedang pergi, entah syuting, pemotretan ataupun sekedar jalan-jalan. Hanya tersisa Kai, D.O dan Baekhyun saja di _dorm, _kebetulan hanya mereka bertiga yang tidak kebagian jadwal untuk hari ini. D.O segera berganti baju. Ia mendudukan Kyungsan di samping Kai, lalu membiarkan bayi mungil itu merangkak cepat ke atas tubuh Kai yang sedang berbaring. Entah mengapa, Kyungsan memang sangat suka dengan Kai.

"Eh? Kyungsanie?" Kai segera menyadari kehadiran Kyungsan dan langsung memeluk serta menciumi pipi Kyungsan yang tembam.

"Jongin-ah… Aku dan Baekhyun hyung akan pergi sebentar. Tolong jagakan Kyungsan untukku, ne?"

"Arasseo… Kyungsan-ah, eommamu akan pergi dan kita akan bermain bersama!" Kai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mungil Kyungsan hingga membuat bayi itu tertawa senang

"Gomawo Jongin-ah.. Kyungsanie… Jangan nakal pada ahjusshi, ne? Annyeong!" D.O mencium kepala Kyungsan, lalu meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsan berdua di kamar.

Tiba-tiba, wajah Kai memerah. Masih segar ingatannya tentang pemandangan yang baru saja ia lihat. Saat D.O menunduk mencium Kyungsan tadi, dua dada berisi dan puting menghitam yang sangat menggiurkan terlihat jelas di mata mesum Kai di antara kerah baju D.O yang tergantung lebar karena longgar. Posisi yang menunduk bahkan membuat dada D.O semakin terlihat besar karena menggantung bebas tanpa bra. D.O memang sudah berhenti menggunakan bra saat Kyungsan berumur 6 bulan. Penampilannya D.O juga sudah kembali seperti semula, dengan rambut cepak dan pakaian khasnya yang berwarna hitam, hanya saja dadanya memang masih besar karena hingga saat ini ia masih menyusui Kyungsan, meski sudah tidak sebesar saat ia hamil dan baru melahirkan dulu.

Di mata Kai, D.O tetap imut dan menggairahkan, meskipun kini ia sama sekali tidak pernah bersentuhan secara intim dengan D.O yang sudah diklaim oleh Chanyeol. Kai tersenyum bodoh sambil menatap Kyungsan yang hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Kyungsanie! Eommamu seksi sekali! Arrghhh!" Kai mencoba menggigit pelan pipi Kyungsan yang montok dengan gemas

"Uwaaa… Hihihihi.." Kyungsan tertawa lebar karena geli

"Ayo main bersama ahjussi, ne?"

Kai menggendong Kyungsan ke ruang TV, lalu menemani Kyungsan bermain bersama Candy dan mainan lainnya di atas karpet bulu. Hubungan Kai, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat ini dapat dikatakan sangat baik. Kehadiran Kyungsan membuat mereka sadar bahwa kebahagiaan Kyungsan-lah yang utama, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk tidak memaksakan cinta mereka. Tak ada lagi kata iri, dendam, cemburu dan sakit hati di hati mereka karena mereka sudah dengan tulus merelakan cinta mereka demi si mungil Kyungsan agar Kyungsan bisa bahagia dengan orangtua kandungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

#HOURS LATER

"Jongin…? Kyungsan…?" D.O memanggili Kai dan anaknya bergantian

Namun matanya menatap sebuah pemandangan langka di depan TV. Tepat di atas karpet bulu berwarna putih, terbaringlah Kai dan Kyungsan dengan pose tidur yang sama persis. Hati D.O menghangat sekaligus perih seketika. Meskipun setahunya, Kyungsan bukanlah anak Kai, namun keduanya begitu mirip satu sama lain. Selain wajah yang mirip, mereka berdua juga memiliki hobi yang sama, yaitu makan. Kyungsan sama sekali tidak memiliki kemiripan dengan Chanyeol dan D.O. Ini menimbulkan sedikit kecurigaan di hati para member lain yang punya firasat kalau Kyungsan sebenarnya adalah anak Kai, bukan Chanyeol.

"Omo… Neomu kwiyeo…" Baekhyun langsung _fangirling_ saat melihat 2 objek yang tertidur pulas dengan pose yang sama itu. Ia segera mengambil gambar Kai dan Kyungsan dengan _iPhone_ miliknya sambil menahan tawa gemas.

"…" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil

Dengan perlahan, Ia mendekati Kai dan membangunkannya.

"Jongin-ah… Ireonna…" D.O membangunkan Kai dengan hati-hati

"Mmhh… Dadamu seksi, Kyungsoo-ya.." bukannya terbangun, Kai malah mengigau tak jelas hingga mengundang tawa dari Baekhyun.

"Ppfftt… Hahahaha…" tawa Baekhyun nyaring, namun ajaibnya, kedua makhluk berhidung pesek itu enggan terjaga dari tidurnya

"…"

Wajah D.O memerah seperti udang rebus saat menyadari namanya disebut oleh Kai. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membangunkan Kai dan beralih pada Kyungsan. Segera digendongnya Kyungsan dan dibawa ke kamar untuk di tidurkan di boksnya. Baru saja akan di tidurkan dalam boks, Kyungsan langsung menangis kencang.

"Huwaaa! Hiks… Hiks…" tangis Kyungsan. Ia langsung meraba-raba dada D.O seolah mencari sesuatu

"Arasseo-arasseo… Ja.."

D.O langsung menarik kaosnya hingga menampakan pundak putih serta sebelah dada kirinya yang besar. Dengan lahap, Kyungsan segera menyedot puting D.O. Sepertinya Kyungsan haus sekali karena jadwal minum susunya tertunda karena D.O berbelanja bersama Baekhyun. Kepulangan mereka ini saja karena D.O yang teringat harus segera menyusui buah hati montoknya itu. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, D.O membelai rambut kecoklatan Kyungsan yang begitu halus. Ia sangat lega karena Kyungsan akhirnya bisa minum susu dan tidak kelaparan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"_ㅋㅋㅋㅋ__, __너무 귀여 __:3"_

Baekhyun mengupdate akun instagramnya dengan foto Kai dan Kyungsan yang sedang tertidur tadi. EXO-L langsung bertanya-tanya, siapakah gerangan bayi yang sedang tertidur bersama Kai. Beberapa kali Kyungsan juga muncul di instagram Chanyeol dan Sehun. Beberapa komentar seperti ini sudah biasa muncul di foto berisi Kyungsan. Member EXO selalu menutup mulut tentang siapa anak ini, sehingga EXO-L yang masih waras (?) akan menebak bahwa Kyungsan adalah anak dari salah satu manajer EXO, atau keponakan salah satu member EXO yang memang sering di bawa ke dorm.

_bbhyun_exo:_

_Siapa namanya, oppa? Lucu sekali… Seperti Asher 3_

_Shipkaisoo4eva:_

Anak ini lagi? Oppa.. apa ini anaknya Jongin dan Kyungsoo oppa? Mirip sekali dengan Jongin Oppa…

_kaibaekai:_

Apa ini anak kalian? Ewww :3 So adorable…

Sambutan meriah diterima Baekhyun karena EXO –L sangat _excited _dengan _update _Baekhyun setelah sekian lama tidak pernah aktif lagi di instagram. Baekhyun hanya tertawa membaca komentar-komentar lucu dari penggemarnya tersebut.

"KAMI PULANG!" suara nyaring Chanyeol menggema dari arah pintu masuk

"Ssttt! Chanyeol-ah! Kyungsan sedang tidur di kamar. Suaramu bisa membangunkannya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya sebagai isyarat kalau Chanyeol harus tenang

"Eh? Mianhae…" Chanyeol, Xiumin, Sehun dan Lay segera masuk ke dalam dengan berhati-hati.

"Kenapa anak ini tidur disini?" tanya Lay sambil menatap Kai yang teronggok memprihatinkan di atas karpet bulu dengan pose aneh yang membuat perut sedikit berbentuk milik Kai terlihat

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan bermain dengan Kyungsan saat aku dan Kyungsoo meninggalkannya sebentar untuk berbelanja. Tadi Kyungsan juga tidur bersama Jongin dengan pose yang sangat lucu." Kata Baekhyun menahan tawa

"Lalu sekarang mereka dimana?" tanya Chanyeol

"Kyungsoo memindahkan Kyungsan ke dalam kamar."

Chanyeol segera menyusul D.O di kamar dan menemukan bahwa D.O baru selesai menyusui Kyungsan.

"Soo-ya…" Chanyeol tersenyum menatap D.O

"Chanyeol? Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ne. Ah.. Soo-ya… Kau suka angka 12?"

"…?" Kyungsoo menatap bingung ke wajah Chanyeol

"Tanggal 12 bulan depan, aku telah mempersiapkan sebuah pernikahan sederhana di Paris." Senyum Chanyeol merekah

"Jeongmal…?" D.O tak percaya

Chanyeol hanya tertawa lebar sambil membuka lengannya untuk memeluk D.O. Dipeluknya namja mungil yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya itu. Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsan menangis.

"Huwaaaa… Hiks…" Kyungsan mengusap-usap matanya sambil menangis

"Aegiya… Appa wasseo.." Chanyeol langsung mengambil Kyungsan dari boksnya.

Kyungsan tidak berhenti menangis, bahkan ia terus meronta. Ia seolah tidak mau digendong oleh Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba saja Kai masuk ke dalam kamar mereka dengan wajah bantalnya. Kelihatannya ia belum sepenuhnya sadar dan masih super mengantuk.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang berdiri dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Eh? Annyeong.. Aku hanya ingin pindah ke kamar saja." Kai tersenyum singkat, lalu melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya dan langsung berbaring seperti orang mati.

"Huwaaa… Uh! Uh!" Kyungsan terus saja meronta dalam gendongan Chanyeol dan malah mengulur-ulurkan tangannya ke arah Kai yang sudah hampir tertidur lagi di ranjangnya

"Kau ingin bersama Jongin ahjussi?" tanya D.O

Kyungsan terus meronta sehingga D.O mengambil alih bayi itu dari Chanyeol. Ia segera membawa Kyungsan mendekati Kai dan menaruh bayi itu ke samping Kai yang sedang tertidur. Ajaibnya, Kyungsan langsung berhenti menangis dan kini malah mencium wajah Kai. Bibir mungilnya menempel pada hidung Kai dan mencoba untuk mengemut hidung tidak mancung itu. Kai langsung terbangun karena merasa hidungnya basah dan geli.

"Ehm.. Kyungsan? Jamja.." Kai langsung menarik Kyungsan ke pelukannya dan memeluk bayi mungil itu agar ikut berbaring sepertinya

"Hihihihi…" Kyungsan tertawa senang. Ia memandangi wajah Kai yang mulai terlelap lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, bayi itu ikut tertidur di dalam pelukan Kai. Sepertinya Kyungsan kecewa, karena ahjussi kesayangannya itu tidak bisa diajak bermain dan hanya tidur. Kyungsan pun akhirnya jadi iku-ikutan tidur. Chanyeol dan D.O takjub melihat tingkah Kyungsan yang sangat dekat dengan Kai.

"Jadi anak itu lebih dekat dengan orang lain daripada dengan appanya sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat

"…" D.O hanya tersenyum

"Soo-ya… Kenapa mereka sangat mirip? Aku jadi merasa kalau Kyungsan adalah anak Jongin, bukan anakku."

DEG!

"…" D.O mendadak merasa bingung.

Ingatannya berputar-putar kepada memori lebih dari satu tahun yang lalu, saat ia belum mengandung Kyungsan.

"I—itu tidak mungkin, Chanyeol-ah.." D.O menjawab dengan nada bergetar

"Mwo?"

"Sudahlah… Untuk apa membahas hal itu?" D.O segera keluar dari kamar.

Chanyeol terdiam dan membiarkan D.O keluar kamar. Ia mulai curiga dengan Kyungsan dan D.O. Kemiripan Kyungsan dengan Kai juga ikut menjadi teka-teki dalam otaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ige Kyungsan, aniya?" Tao menunjuk sebuah foto seorang anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengan Kyungsan

"Aniya… Itu Jongin saat masih kecil.." kata Xiumin sambil melihat foto-foto masa kecil member lainnya

"Eh, kenapa mirip sekali dengan Kyungsan? Entah kenapa Kyungsan makin lama makin mirip dengan Jongin." kini Lay yang berkomentar

"Aku jadi curiga kalau sebenarnya, Jongin-lah appa Kyungsan yang sebenarnya. Bukannya dulu memang Jongin dan Kyungsoo berpacaran? Tidak aneh kalau anak itu adalah anak Jongin. Aku malah heran, kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol dibawa-bawa dalam masalah ini." Chen menggebu-gebu

"Aku setuju denganmu, Chen. Aku juga mulai curiga dengan wajah dan sifat Kyungsan yang sangat mirip dengan Jongin." Suho setuju

"Kalau begitu, kita harus menanyakan hal ini pada Kyungsoo. Hanya dia yang tahu, kalau perlu suruh saja Kyungsan, Jongin dan Chanyeol untuk tes DNA. Itu akan semakin jelas membuktikan, siapa sebenarnya appa Kyungsan." Ujar Lay bijak

Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Entah mengapa, takdir memang berpihak pada 5 member EXO tersebut karena saat ini D.O muncul dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kyungsoo-ya…" panggil Suho

"Ne…?" D.O ikut melihat

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin bahwa Kyungsan adalah anak Chanyeol?" tanya Suho penuh selidik

"Wajah dan kelakuan mereka sangat mirip, bahkan Kyungsan juga sangat suka dengan Jongin kan?" kini Lay ikut bertanya

"E—eh..? Kenapa tiba-tiba kalian bertanya seperti ini? Te—tentu saja Chanyeol adalah appanya. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Jongin sangat mirip dengan Kyungsan. Mu—mungkin saja Kyungsan sangat suka dengan Jongin karena Jongin sangat sering mengasuhnya." Ucap D.O sedikit terbata

"Aku masih tidak yakin. Bagaimana kalau kau mengadakan tes DNA untuk Kyungsan?"ucap Xiumin

"Ne, aku setuju dengan Xiumin hyung. Dengan tes DNA, siapa ayah kandung Kyungsan akan ketahuan." Kata Chen

"Kalian meragukanku sebagai appanya Kyungsan?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul dan langsung menampakkan wajah datarnya

"Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau Kyungsan bersama-sama dengan orangtua kandungnya?" kata-kata Tao membuat member lain mengangguk-anggukan kepala mereka tanda setuju

"Baiklah. Aku tidak keberatan untuk melakukan tes DNA itu karena aku yakin bahwa aku adalah appa kandung Kyungsan." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Besok kita harus segera melakukan tes itu karena hasil tesnya kudengar baru keluar cukup lama, sehingga lebih cepat lebih baik." Suho langsung mengambil keputusan

.

.

.

.

.

.

10 member EXO sedang berkumpul bersama di ruang TV. Kyungsan sejak tadi merangkak lincah untuk mengejar Candy. Sesekali Tao atau Chen akan membawa Kyungsan ke pangkuan mereka, namun Kyungsan akan segera merengek sehingga akhirnya Kyungsan dibiarkan merangkak dengan bebas lagi.

"Jongin-ah, besok kau akan menjalani tes DNA bersama Chanyeol dan Kyungsan." Ucap Suho kepada Kai yang sedang mengunyah keripik kentang sambil menatap TV dengan serius

"Ne…? Tes DNA…? Untuk apa?" Kai hampir saja tersedak keripik kentang karena begitu terkejut

"Hanya untuk membuktikan siapa sebenarnya appa kandung Kyungsan." Kata Xiumin

"Eh? Memangnya bukan Chanyeol hyung?" Sehun ikut terkejut karena ia tadi tidak ikut dalam pembicaraan sore para member lain.

"Kalau memang seperti itu, aku mau saja melakukan tes itu. Kalau aku memang appa kandung Kyungsan, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Geuraeyo, Kyungsanie?" Kai langsung mengangkat tubuh Kyungsan dan memeluknya erat

"Hihihihi…" Kyungsan tertawa senang saat Kai memeluknya

"Uuhh… Neomu kwiyeo.." komentar Baekhyun melihat kemesraan Kyungsan dan Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, tes itu benar-benar dilakukan. Rambut, kuku dan darah Kai, Kyungsan dan Chanyeol dijadikan sampel untuk diteliti lebih lanjut. Hasil tes baru dapat diketahui 3 hari setelah penyerahan sampel, sehingga mereka harus menunggu dulu selama 3 hari untuk mengatahui hasil tes DNA itu.

Orangtua Chanyeol, D.O dan Kai sempat bingung dengan adanya tes ini. Suho memberi penjelasan secara hati-hati kepada para orangtua tersebut agar mereka tidak salah paham dan dapat menerima apapun hasil tesnya nanti. Orangtua Chanyeol sempat kecewa dengan hal ini karena mereka sudah sangat menyayangi Kyungsan yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Mereka akan sangat berat melepaskan Kyungsan apabila Kyungsan nantinya bukanlah cucu kandung mereka.

D.O adalah orang yang paling khawatir atas hasil tes DNA itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakana untuk menjelaskan semuanya ketika Kyungsan nantinya merupakan anak kandung Kai, bukan Chanyeol. Dari awal ia yakin kalau Chanyeol adalah appa dari bayi yang ia lahirkan.

Akhirnya, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Suho dan Baekhyun yang mengambil hasil, tes itu di rumah sakit. Namun mereka sama sekali tidak membukanya hingga mereka sampai di _dorm_. Semua member menatap cemas pada Baekhyun yang sedang memegang kertas hasil tes.

"Aku akan membacakannya saja, agar kita tidak berebut melihatnya." Kata Baekhyun

Ia sempat membulatkan matanya sebelum membacakan kertas itu. Ia sempat kebingungan dengan isi surat itu, namun ia menemukan kesimpulannya.

"Kyungsan dan Chanyeol semuanya negatif. Sehingga kesimpulannya, Jongin memang appa kandung Kyungsan." Ucap Baekhyun seraya menutup surat itu.

Beragam reaksi langsung muncul dari para member. Kai langsung meloncat kesenangan. Hari ini adalah hari yang ia impi-impikan selama ini. Ia begitu menyayangi Kyungsan sejak pertama kali melihat bayi itu masih memerah dan belum mampu membuka mata. Ia tak pernah keberatan untuk mengasuh Kyungsan saat D.O tak ada. Pada dasarnya ia memang menyukai anak kecil.

"Ba—bagaimana mungkin…?" Chanyeol frustasi

"Jeongmal mianhae, Chanyeol-ah… Aku benar-benar tidak tahu…" kini D.O menunduk dalam-dalam. Ia benar-benar malu dan merasa sangat menyesal karena telah salah menentukan siapa appa kandung dari anaknya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kenapa waktu itu kau begitu yakin bahwa Chanyeol adalah appa dari Kyungsan?" kini Lay bertanya pada D.O dengan wajah lembutnya

"Aku sesungguhnya tidak tahu siapa appa Kyungsan. Yang kuingat hanya… Aku melakukannya terakhir kali dengan Chanyeol. Setiap kali aku dan Chanyeol melakukannya, kami tidak pernah menggunakan pengaman. Tapi ketika aku melakukannya dengan Jongin, kami selalu menggunakan pengaman." Ungkap D.O dengan wajah semerah tomat rebus karena menahan malu

"Soo-ya… Sebelum kita dihukum manajer hyungnim, kita melakukannya tanpa kondom." Kata-kata vulgar itu mengalir begitu saja dari mulut Kai, membuat member lain bergidik geli.

"Jadi, karena hal itu kau jadi yakin bahwa Chanyeol adalah namja yang telah menghamilimu?" tanya Chen

"…." D.O mengangguk pelan mengiyakan pertanyaan Chen

"La—lalu…. Bagaimana dengan pernikahan kita? Aku ingin tetap menikahimu, Soo-ya.." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan D.O dengan tatapan memohon

"Chanyeol-ah… Kau tidak boleh egois seperti itu. Kyungsan pasti ingin hidup bahagia bersama orangtua kandungnya. Jangan memaksakan kehendakmu yang terlalu ingin menikahi Kyungsoo. Lagipula, disini ada orang yang akan selalu menunggumu sampai kapanpun." Suho melirik Baekhyun yang sejak tadi hanya tertunduk pasrah sambil memegang kertas hasil tes DNA tadi.

Xiumin langsung menyenggol Baekhyun yang kini malah tersipu karena ia sadar bahwa orang yang dimaksud oleh Suho adalah dirinya.

"M—mwoya.." Baekhyun tersenyum-senyum malu sambil terus menunduk

"Kalian ber-4 harus menyelesaikan masalah kalian." Suho mengajak member lain meninggalkan Chanyeol, Kai, Kyungso, Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsan yang sedang tertidur di pangkuan D.O di ruang TV.

Sepeninggal member lain, mereka tak berbicara sepatah katapun. Hanya tersengar gumaman imut dari bibir Kyungsan yang masih pulas tertidur.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat menyayangi Kyungsan. Aku tidak masalah bila dia tidak mirip denganku, karena aku sudah menyayanginya sejak ia masih di dalam perut Kyungsoo." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengelus pelan wajah Kyungsan yang tertidur dengan begitu damai

"Semua member EXO juga sangat menyayangi Kyungsan, hyung." Timpal Kai

"Kau benar." Kata Chanyeol lagi. Setelah itu mereka terdiam lagi.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, Soo-ya… Siapa yang lebih kau pilih? Aku atau Chanyeol hyung?"

"…" D.O tak mampu menjawab apapun. Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol, meski tak dipungkiri bahwa ia juga masih mencintai Kai.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku, Yeol?" kini Baekhyun yang bersuara

"…" Chanyeol juga tak menjawab

"Kalian harus yakin dulu pada pilihan kalian dan juga memikirkan masa depan Kyungsan." Kata Kai bijak

"Kyungsoo-ya… Kupikir, kita tidak perlu melanjutkan hubungan ini. Kyungsan akan tersakiti kalau ia tahu eommanya menikah dengan orang yang bukan appa kandungnya. Sebaliknya ia pasti akan senang kalau ia hidup bersama denganmu dan Jongin karena kalian adalah orangtua kandungnya. Kupikir, aku akan dengan semampuku akan melepaskanmu untuk kembali pada Jongin." Chanyeol menatap dalam-dalam mata bulat D.O dan tersenyum tulus

"Chanyeol-ah… Jinjjayo?" D.O menatap mata Chanyeol dengan ekspresi O.O miliknya

"Aku serius, Kyungsoo-ya… Aku akan membiarkanmu bahagia dengan Jongin." Kini senyuman Chanyeol semakin lebar

"Gomawo Chanyeol-ah!" D.O langsung memeluk erat Chanyeol

Kai tersenyum cerah. Ia bahagia karena ia bisa bersatu lagi dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai. Setelah puas memeluk Chanyeol, D.O langsung memeluk Kai lebih erat dari pelukannya pada Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar bahagia karena ia bisa kembali pada Kai. Ia menggendong Kyungsan lebih tinggi di badannya, lalu memeluk Kai dan Kyungsan bersamaan. Kai membalas pelukan D.O tak kalah erat. Sesekali, diciuminya wajah D.O dan Kyungsan yang ada di pelukannya.

"Seulpeo hajimayo, Chanyeol-ah. Kau boleh meminjam bahuku kalau kau mau…" Baekhyun tersenyum untuk menghibur Chanyeol

"Gomawo Baek…" Chanyeol tidak menyia-nyiakan tawaran Baekhyun dan memanfaatkan bahu Baekhyun dengan senang hati

Kyungsan sedikit terganggu dengan ciuman-ciuman Kai. Ia terbangun dan meminta Kai menggendongnya. Kai langsung menggendong Kyungsan dengan hati-hati. Tak lama kemudian, Kyungsan sudah terlelap lagi dalam gendongan Kai.

"Dia memang raja tidur sepertimu, Kai." Ucap D.O sambil tertawa

"Karena dia memang anakku…" Kai mengecup rambut halus Kyungsan sambil tersenyum lebar

.

.

.

.

.

큿!

FIN!

Akhirnya ff gaje ini tamat juga yaa…

Makasih buat semua support yang luar biasa dari para reader yang bikin aku semangat buat menyelesaikan FF ini sampai chapter ini…

Maaf kalau banyak reader yang kecewa sama ff ini, apalagi sama pairnya.

Buat yang suka Chansoo, mianhae…

Dari awal aku sebenarnya emang bikin FF ini Kaisoo.

Chansoo emang bisa dibilang plot utama, tapi tujuan akhir FF ini tetap Kaisoo..

Muupkeun ya…

사랑해 여러분을!

XOXO

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

EPILOG

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah…" D.O memanggil suaminya dengan nada kesal

"Waeyo jagiya?" Kai menatap D.O dengan tatapan hangatnya seperti biasa, namun…

BUGH!

"Jagiya…? Wae? Aww…" Kai memegangi pipinya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran pukulan D.O

"Aku hamil lagi, Kai… Hiks…" mata D.O mulai berkaca-kaca

"Mwoya? Jeongmal…? Yah! Kyungsan akan punya dongsaeng!" Kai kini malah melonjak kesenangan sambil memeluk D.O

"Hiks… I baboya!" D.O malah menangis

"W—wae? Kenapa kau menangis? Seharusnya kita senang, jagiya…" ucap Kai

"Tapi kita akan _comeback_, Kai! _Teaser_ sudah keluar dan aku ada di sana. Kalau aku hamil lagi, aku tidak bisa ikut _comeback_. Hiks…" rengek D.O kesal

Kai kini _speechless._

.

.

.

.

.

.

REAL END!

REVIEW JUSEYO :)!


	9. SEQUEL

Title : The Wrong Daddy [SEQUEL]

Pairing : Kai D.O [Kaisoo OTP]

Genre : Drama, Family

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Kaisoo belong to each other & SM Entertaintment, but **THE STORY IS BELONG TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : D.O hamil. EXO heboh. Namun sayangnya, hubungannya dengan Kai malah berakhir. Apa alasannya? [CHANKAISOO] [KAISOO], [CHANSOO], YAOI! MPREG! CANON! DLDR!

_**WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN, GAJE, OOC.**_

_**GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

_**ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

Aku tahu kemarin end sama epilognya jelek banget & gak greget sama sekali.

Nah, karena itu aku kasih bonus sequel buat cerita ini. Semoga memuaskan. :)

.

.

.

.

.

**HERE WE GO!**

**[SEQUEL]**

**ENJOY!**

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Kyungsan yang pertama. Seluruh member EXO sudah mempersiapkan sebuah pesta di Kamong Café milik noona Kai. Tak lupa mereka mempersiapkan kado untuk Kyungsan. Bayi mungil itu melonjak riang di pangkuan D.O sambil mengemut lollipop di tangannya. Kai dan yang lainnya sibuk menata ruangan agar cocok untuk disebut sebagai pesta ulang tahun. Tak lupa mereka memesan ruangan khusus agar privasi mereka terjaga.

Setelah semua siap, acara ulang tahun Kyungsan segera dimulai. Kyungsan yang sudah bisa berjalan mengambil mainan berbentuk roti di hadapannya. Ia bahkan mencoba memakan roti itu, namun ia bingung karena roti yang ia pegang tidak bisa dimakan.

"Kyungsanie… Itu tidak bisa dimakan…" D.O tertawa pelan sambil berjongkok beberapa langkah dari anak lelakinya itu.

"Ma..! Ma…!" Kyungsan berjalan tertatih untuk mendekati D.O yang berjongkok di belakangnya sambil mengacungkan roti mainan yang ia pegang.

"Hahaha… Anak ini benar-benar sangat suka makan. Mungkin dia akan jadi chef di masa depan." Kata Tao sambil mengelus lembut kepala Kyungsan

"Hihihihi…" Kyungsan meringis senang sambil menampakan 2 gigi susunya yang sudah tumbuh.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol maju di tengah-tengah mereka sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun mesra.

"Ekhem! Aku ingin meminta perhatian kalian sebentar." Chanyeol menampakan gigi putihnya yang indah dengan senyuman lebarnya

"Aku hanya ingin mengumumkan bahwa aku dan Baekhyun dalam waktu dekat ini…. Kami akan segera menikah." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menggenggam erat tangan cantik Baekhyun dengan jemari besarnya

Para member langsung memberi selamat kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Bahkan si kecil Kyungsan tidak mau kalah. Ia mengambil dua batang _wafer roll_ dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol serta Baekhyun. Setelah pemberiannya diterima oleh kedua orang dewasa itu, Kyungsan langsung berseru nyaring dan bertepuk tangan sambil tertawa. Ia seolah ikut mengucapkan selamat kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang akan segera menikah. Chanyeol langsung mengangkat Kyungsan tinggi-tinggi hingga namja cilik itu terpingkal-pingkal karena terlalu senang.

"Kyungsanie, sebentar lagi kau akan dapat eomma yang cantik. Nanti appa akan buatkan adik yang banyak untukmu." Chanyeol menciumi pipi tembam Kyungsan

Pipi Baekhyun langsung merona mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang akan selalu dipanggil appa oleh Kyungsan karena ini adalah kemauan Chanyeol sendiri. Kyungsan sudah dibiasakan untuk memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan appa sejak ia lahir, sehingga Chanyeol tidak rela jika panggilan untuknya berubah. Sedangkan untuk Kai, baru beberapa bulan ini Kyungsan diajarkan memanggil Kai dengan sebutan appa. Meski begitu, Kyungsan memang cerdas karena ia langsung mampu memanggil Kai dengan sebutan appa, meski baru kata 'Pa..' yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Para member langsung tertawa keras. Namun, ekspresi di wajah Kai dan D.O perlahan berubah.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal adik, sebenarnya Kyungsan memang akan segera punya adik." Kata Kai dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata

"Mwo? Kau serius, Jongin-ah?" tanya Chen dengan tatapan terkejutnya

"Tentu saja aku serius." Jawab Kai dengan ekspresi yang sama

"Jadi Kyungsoo hamil lagi?" tanya Lay dengan wajah bingung

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu."

D.O hanya mampu diam sambil memainkan ujung bajunya. Ia tertunduk malu dan juga merasa bersalah. Ia sesungguhnya sedih dan kecewa dengan kehamilannya saat ini karena lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa mengikuti aktifitas EXO, sedangkan _teaser _sudah di tayangkan oleh SM dan ia ada di dalam _teaser_ tersebut. Semua fans sudah menunggu-nunggu _comeback_nya, namun keadaan membuatnya tidak bisa ikut promosi lagi.

"_Oh Gosh_…" desah Sehun

"Jadi Kyungsoo tidak bisa ikut promosi.. lagi?" Baekhyun menatap D.O dengan tatapan iba

"BABO!" seru Suho

BUGH!

"Ah! Hyung!" Kai mengaduh kesakitan karena Suho baru saja melayangkan pukulan ke otot lengannya

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa mengendalikan nafsumu, eoh? Dasar byuntae!" semprot Suho

"Jongin-ah, kau sangat keterlaluan. Kyungsoo pasti sudah sejak lama menunggu masa-masa ini, kenapa kau malah membuatnya hamil lagi?" Lay ikut menegur Kai

"Aku hanya… Aku hanya tak tahan dengan tubuh molek Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo begitu menggairahkan sampai-sampai aku tidak ingat harus memakai kondom saat melakukannya…" Kai mem_pout_kan bibirnya setengah menyesal

"Ck! Mulut dan otakmu menang tidak beres, Kai. Untung saja Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sangat baik." Cibir Chen

"Nan gwaenchanha. Aku tidak masalah apabila harus hiatus lagi. Meskipun banyak yang tidak menginginkan bayi ini ada, sebagai ibunya aku harus menyayanginya. Pasti _baby_ akan sedih kalau banyak orang yang tidak suka dengan kehadirannya. Hiks.." D.O langsung menunduk dan menangis hingga airmatanya berjatuhan di lantai.

Dengan sigap, Kai langsung memeluk D.O dan mencoba menenangkannya. D.O memang sangat senditif di kehamilan keduanya ini. Hampir setiap malam ia akan menangis sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur di pelukan Kai. Member lain jadi merasa bersalah. Suasana pesta ulang tahun Kyungsan jadi _mellow_ karena member lain terdiam dan hanya memandangi D.O yang sedang menangis di pelukan Kai.

"Ma…" panggil Kyungsan saat melihat eommanya sedang menangis.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada D.O, namun D.O tidak melihatnya karena masih menangis. Kyungsan seolah ingin menghibur D.O.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara familiar terdengar di telinga mereka

"Kupikir ini pesta ulang tahun. Kenapa suasananya seperti rumah duka?" sindir satu orang lagi

Mata para member membelalak kaget.

"LUHAN HYUNG!"  
>"KRIS GE!"<p>

Awalnya mereka semua sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan dua orang ini. Namun suasana _awkward_ itu berganti saat seluruh member langsung menghambur ke pelukan dua orang yang sangat mereka rindukan ini. Tangisan haru pecah di antara 12 orang tersebut—minus Kyungsan yang hanya mampu menatap bingung para ahjussi dan orangtuanya. Setelah puas melepas rindu dan menghentikan tangis mereka, akhirnya Baekhyun bukan suara.

"Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini?" tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan yang sedang dipeluk erat oleh Sehun

"Kebetulan kami ada di Seoul dan ternyata kalian juga di Seoul. Aku sempat bertanya pada manajer hyungnim tentang keberadaan kalian. Ia bilang kalian ada di sini, jadi aku dan Kris memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kalian." Ucap Luhan. Sesungguhnya ia tidak bertanya kepada manajer , tapi kepada Sehun yang tak pernah putus-putusnya berhubungan dengannya lewat SNS.

"Aku minta maaf karena aku baru bisa bertemu dengan kalian sekarang. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Luhan menghubungiku dan memintaku agar aku bisa meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu kalian dan menjelaskan semuanya. Mungkin saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat." Kris mencoba mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada member lain.

Suasana berubah hening. Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol memberikan Kyungsan pada Baekhyun dan langsung memeluk Kris.

"Hyung… Mungkin luka itu memang masih ada. Tapi aku sangat senang karena kau mau datang ke sini dan menunjukan dirimu di hadapan kami. Kami tetap tidak pernah bisa membencimu, hyung." Ucap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada Kris.

Para member kini mendekati Kris dan memberikannya pelukan hangat hingga Kris tak bisa menahan air matanya. Namun Suho dan Tao seakan enggan mendekati Kris dan memilih diam di tempat. Dengan penuh keberanian, Kris mendekati Tao dan memeluknya erat. Tao langsung menangis dan memukul pelan tubuh Kris. Tak ada kata-kata, namun pelukan erat dan airmata keduanya bisa menjadi bukti betapa mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain.

Setelah itu, Kris langsung memeluk Suho. Berulang-ulang kata maaf ia ucapkan pada _leader_ tersebut. Dan akhirnya, Suho tersenyum dalam tangisnya dan berkata bahwa ia sudah memaafkan Kris. Seluruh member EXO langsung tertawa dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa hari ini akan terjadi peristiwa yang begitu mengharukan, yaitu berkumpul kembali menjadi 12 orang setelah sekian lama mereka tidak saling bertemu dan berhubungan.

Kris berencana akan menjelaskan semuanya pada para member, namun Chanyeol menahannya.

"Hyung, lebih baik penjelasanmu itu kau tahan dulu. Sepertinya si pemilik pesta sudah mulai lelah dan ingin cepat-cepat pesta ini berakhir." Chanyeol melirik Kyungsan yang tengah cemberut di gendongan Baekhyun.

"Arasseo. Jadi ini Kyungsan? Apa anak ini sungguh-sungguh anak Kai dan D.O?" tanya Kris sambil menatap Kyungsan yang terlihat tak suka dengannya

"Aigoo… Neomu meotjigo. Mirip sekali dengan Jongin." Puji Luhan sambil mencubit pelan pipi Kyungsan

"Lalu kenapa tadi suasananya sedih sekali saat kami datang?" Kris bertanya lagi

"Tadi Kyungsoo menangis karena ia hamil lagi dan tidak bisa _comeback_ bersama kami." Jawab Chen

"Ne? Omo… Soo-ya… Kau sangat subur ne?" ucap Luhan sambil tertawa

"Jangan sedih, Soo-ah… Buktinya kau bisa punya anak selucu ini, pasti nanti adiknya akan lebih lucu." Hibur Kris

D.O mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Ia memandangi Kyungsan yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya dan meronta kesal karena tidak mau dipegang oleh Kris. Ia terlihat tidak suka dengan Kris karena semua perlakuan Kris kepadanya ia tolak dengan _pout _di bibir mungilnya.

"Sekarang waktunya makan!" seru Sehun dan Tao setelah selesai mempersiapkan meja yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Kyungsanie… Ayo makan…" Baekhyun membawa Kyungsan ke meja makan

Mata Kyungsan berbinar-binar. Ia sangat senang karena ia akan segera makan. Meskipun makanannya hanya bubur bayi, ia tetap senang karena para ahjussi biasanya akan mengunyahkan makanan dan memberikan kunyahan itu untuknya.

Sore hari itu, ulang tahun Kyungsan dipenuhi rasa haru, canda dan tawa. Kyungsan tidak tahu dan tidak peduli kepada 2 ahjussi yang baru saja ikut bergabung. Ia hanya fokus pada makanan karena ini adalah saat yang sangat-sangat ia tunggu.

"Hyung, akhirnya kau datang juga. Jeongmal bogoshipeo." Bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan

"Naddo.." balas Luhan

"Kau semakin cantik dan bersinar, hyung." Bisik Sehun lagi

"Gomawo." Kini Luhan menundukan wajahnya karena malu dengan pujian Sehun—kekasihnya.

Sehun tersenyum senang. Ia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman kecil di pipi Luhan hingga membuat wajah namja cantik itu merona.

"Ekhem! Jangan bermesraan saat makan." Tegur Suho

Para member langsung menertawakan Sehun dan Luhan yang menahan malu dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SEQUEL = END!

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW~

XOXO


End file.
